


Love at First Sight

by 5ummerly



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 10,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ummerly/pseuds/5ummerly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor和Loki是因为一场和亲走到一起的，这一见钟情的联姻是否能一直维持在黄爆的童话故事阶段？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　【00】  
　　阿斯加德和约顿海姆是九界中最强大的两个国度，一个是散发着金色光芒的阳光之国，一个是充盈着逼人寒气的冰雪之境。约顿海姆的寒冰巨人其实是世界之树上最早成熟的一族，当仁不让地统治九界数万年——直至阿斯加德一族成熟崛起，成为了当今这种双雄称霸的局面。  
　　一山不容二虎，两族人不是没有试过争出个高下。那场战争持续了数千年，除了两败俱伤之外仍无所获。于是两族现任的领袖——Odin和Laufey——不得不决定:联姻。  
　　二位王者约定，两族的王位继承人将在协议签下的一个月后结婚，并在成婚后的第五年继承两族的王位，同时二人诞育的王子们也将获得阿斯加德和约顿海姆的继承权。  
　　而这场婚礼，由于最近一场战争Odin险胜了Laufey，将在阿斯加德举行。  
　　——————————————————

　　【01】  
　　今天是阿斯加德和约顿海姆两位王位继承人成婚的日子。阿斯加德的金宫格外堂皇和热闹，各国——包括约顿海姆——的王者都被邀请来做本场讲给九界带来前所未有的和平的婚礼的见证人。  
　　Thor一大早就被母后Frigga叫了起来，仔仔细细亲手为他编好头发，并穿上他的大红色战袍——Frigga坚持王子结婚没必要涂脂抹粉的，英挺的战袍反而更能衬托出Thor的英俊。  
　　"母后… " Thor想着再过不到半个钟自己就要与从未见过面的约顿王子成婚了—没错是个王子，但听说约顿人都有双性特征，因此诞育皇嗣不成问题。"您了解约顿人的…身体结构么？他们都是双性的？"  
　　Frigga看出了Thor其实是在紧张。因为早在大婚之日前，已经派专人给Thor详细解释了约顿一族的身体特征，甚至连床事的部分都有专门介绍。  
　　"Thor，你要明白在这种政治联姻之前，感到紧张是正常的。但我认为下面的信息可能会对你有帮助: 我听说约顿的Loki王子是一位非常迷人的青年，而且他的法术九界第一，比我都要优秀——"  
　　"可是那也改变不了我是没有选择的事实，我根本没见过他…却要和他结婚了!"  
　　Frigga叹了一口气，"Thor，要知道联姻不一定就不会幸福，看看我和你父王。答应我你一定要为这场婚姻努力，要记得你并非这场联姻的唯一受害者，Loki他也没有选择。所以你不能在他面前表露任何不满。总有一天，我相信你会感谢联姻这个契机的。"  
　　——————————  
　　现在Thor站在彩虹桥上，看着向他走来的即将成为他丈夫的男人，发现母后说的对——他不用"总有一天"，他已经开始感谢这场联姻了。  
　　早听说过约顿的婚礼习俗是穿戴薄纱佩戴金饰，因此Thor心里最高的预期是看到一位金黄闪闪的美丽男子，当然会透着阴柔气质，薄纱、金饰，外加他擅长的魔法，怎么听都是和阴柔的男人，最好是个美男子。  
　　但是Thor看到的那个人，却超出了自己的最高期待——  
　　没有薄纱，没有金饰。迎面走来的男子身穿黑色皮革和金属制成的战甲，背后猎猎飘着墨绿色的披风——Thor突然有点后悔自己身穿的大红战袍了——一股冷冽的英气扑鼻而来，阴柔？一点都不，约顿王子的气场是冷冽而干脆的，仿佛寒冬中的一棵雪松。  
　　Thor的目光黏在了约顿王子越来越近的那张脸上。随着距离的拉近Thor终于能看清他的样子。半长的黑色头发整齐地梳在耳后，眉毛流畅地划过眼睛上方，英气逼人。那双眼睛，噢那双眼睛泛着水光，是深不见底的翠绿颜色，此时仅是平静地看着Thor就已经让他心跳紊乱了。白皙的皮肤与阿斯加德人的金蜜色皮肤不同，Thor看着那片消失在高领战袍中的脖颈，感到一阵渴望——渴望抚上那里，渴望抚上战袍之下的每一寸皮肤。  
　　当约顿王子站定在他面前，用优美的嗓音说出第一句话时，Thor的脑中只是在想 ｢这个联姻太完美了。｣  
　　"我约顿海姆的Loki，你好，我未来的丈夫。"  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　【02】  
　　整个结婚仪式Thor都过的恍如梦中一样，他不时偷瞄一眼身旁的Loki，包裹在战甲中的人几乎没有什么表情，只是淡淡地做仪式要求的每一件事: 宣读誓言、交换信物、互吻手背。  
　　Loki给自己的信物居然是一把匕首。精致的匕首薄而优雅的弧度显示出它的特别和厉害，假如说这匕首淬有剧毒足以一刀毙命，Thor也不会有丝毫惊讶，｢果然是符合对方气质的信物呢…｣。Thor想到自己的信物只是一块漂亮的宝石，不禁有些遗憾。  
　　——————————  
　　仪式很快顺利结束，接下来是盛大的宴会。Frigga代表阿斯加德欢迎Loki时，Loki露出了罕见的笑容。是的，Loki对Frigga很有好感，她的风度气质，和他与自己一样偏爱魔法的癖好。Loki暗暗想有机会要和Frigga好好切磋下。  
　　正这么想着，他就听到Frigga说:"我们大家都听说过Loki是九界第一魔法师，我也是爱用魔法之人，能否请Loki给我们做一个小小的示范呢，假如Loki愿意的话？"  
　　看着Frigga真诚而期待的眼神后，Loki皱着的眉头松开，颔首微笑，这点面子他还是愿意给这个迷人的女士的。  
　　于是Loki抬起左手，指尖一挑，只见宴会厅中所有人面前的酒杯上出现了画面，那是由酒杯中蜂蜜酒滴汇聚而成的。每个人面前的画面都不一样，但都是各自童年生活的一段回忆。正当四座皆为这神奇的魔法啧啧称奇时，Loki又一挑手指，众人只觉面前一阵冷风，就发觉刚刚呈现着画面的蜂蜜酒凝结成了锋利的冰锥，直指每个人的喉咙，除了Frigga和Odin。  
　　大殿的气氛顿时冷了下来，没人敢轻举妄动。这是Loki又一个手势，冰锥便再次化为美酒，一切照旧。  
　　"约顿人擅长使用冰雪，一点拙技而已，如有冒犯，还请众神之父和神后原谅。" Loki淡淡的说，唇边挂着一抹恶作剧似的微笑。  
　　"何来冒犯，如此美丽而又蕴含着巨大力量的法术，真是精彩! 不愧是第一法师。我今后可要多见识呢。"  
　　Loki看向神后Frigga，略略颔首，以示感谢。  
　　Thor看向Loki，脸上还是自见到Loki后就挂在脸上的有些痴傻的表情。Loki看着他微微颦眉:｢阿斯加德的继承人今日怎么这样一副呆傻模样？他至今都未与我说一句话，却总呆呆地看着我…｣  
　　于是Loki略使魔法向Thor的脸上喷了一阵水雾，看着对方问到:"你就打算一直坐着看我而不说话吗，我的丈夫？"  
　　"我…我是Thor，很高兴成为你的丈夫!"  
　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　【03】  
　　Thor在今晚的宴会上离席的特别早。他一向是宴会上最热闹的一个人，今天这么早就匆匆回房的原因只有一个，那就是他的丈夫，Loki，在宴会开始半小时后就以疲惫为由悄然离席了。他向众神之父请辞后，来到Thor身边，对他轻声说到:"我会在房间等你，我的丈夫，原谅我的早退。"  
　　这句话吹在Thor耳边痒痒的，在Loki走后Thor始终有点心神不宁，耳旁仿佛一直回绕着那句"在房间等你"。Thor试图以蜜酒压下心中的悸动，却只是把隐隐的欲望撩拨地旺盛了起来。于是，在Loki离席后不到一个小时，Thor就回到了房间——他和Loki的新寝宫。  
　　在门前扶着把手，深呼吸多次以平复自己过快的心跳后，Thor推门走了进去。  
　　他看到Loki穿着墨绿色的丝质睡袍，蜷着一只脚躺在他们的新婚床上，膝盖处放了一本摊开的厚书。Loki的眼神则直直地投在Thor身上，嘴角带着一丝若有似无的微笑。  
　　"欢迎，我的殿下，我还以为你会在宴会上狂欢到深夜呢。看来与我结婚并不是一件那么值得庆祝的事，以至于你竟无心流连了么。"  
　　Loki戏谑的问到，但他闪闪发光的眼神和微扬的嘴角昭示了他真实的心情并不苦闷，反而有些愉快。实际上，Loki早在两国交锋时就已见过Thor在战场上的勇猛英姿，而今天的Thor却呆呆愣愣，这让Loki对他感兴趣了起来，对这无奈的婚姻甚至都有了些期待。  
　　"不，不是这样…你别误会… 我其实，我实际上…对这场联姻很满意… 只是你如此早就离席，我想该来看看你。"  
　　"感谢您的关心，我只是一向不习惯太过热闹的场面。不同于你们阿斯加德人，约顿人喜静。抱歉因为我扰了您的好兴致。"  
　　"不…不用道歉!另外如果可以，请叫我Thor，我现在是你的丈夫了，…Loki。"  
　　Loki颔首表示了顺从。接着他们就陷入了有些尴尬的沉默。  
　　"那么…Thor" Loki见对方不知所措地站在床边，终于开口，"也许你愿意沐浴更衣？你也知道我们的婚姻还有未完成之事吧？" Loki说着将眼神缓缓扫过了大床，最后暧昧地停在了Thor身上。  
　　"咳!…当然，我…"Thor脸一红，急忙快步走向了浴室。  
　　Loki看着对方的背影，轻声嗤笑了一下。他不讨厌Thor，本来这场联姻带来的王位和两国携手就挺让Loki满足，要知道他是Laufey的幼子，王位于他并非囊中之物。但如今形势已全部扭转，自己将顺理成章不可替代地成为约顿的王，他的丈夫会成为阿斯加德的王。即使这场婚姻会非常的貌合神离Loki也没什么可抱怨的，而现在看来…他的丈夫挺英俊，还挺可爱。Loki不禁勾起了嘴角。  
　　——————————  
　　Thor从水汽氤氲的浴室中走出来时，Loki仍半倚在床头看着他。｢他的眼睛真美…｣Thor这么想着愣在了门口。  
　　"怎么了，我的丈夫，Thor？"  
　　Thor这才突然回过神来，走向床，在Loki脚边坐了下来。  
　　发现了Thor的局促，Loki便决定主动一次。他抬起一只脚轻轻磨蹭上Thor的裸露的腰部肌肉，满意地感受着肌肉的质感。Thor顺着他的脚向上看去，白皙纤细的脚踝，形状优美的小腿，当目光顺着Loki紧实的大腿消失在睡袍低端时，Thor不禁抬起一只手，略有犹豫地抚摸上了他的小腿，却停在了膝盖后窝处不再深入。  
　　"是什么让你如此犹豫，Thor？简直像未经人事的青涩少男一般。"Loki发现了Thor的踟蹰，不禁疑惑问到，"难道是我身为约顿人的特殊构造？我相信阿斯加德一定派专人向你介绍过我们的特征才是？"  
　　"咳…没错，的确是介绍过…"  
　　"别担心，我不会吃了你的"Loki促狭一笑，接着说到 "亲爱的Thor，如果需要，我可以向你展示一下约顿人的身体结构。如你所知，我是具有双性性曱器的——"  
　　说着Loki就自己解开了睡袍的腰带，敞露出身体，并分开双曱腿，毫不羞愧地展示给Thor。  
　　Thor的呼吸瞬时停滞了，Loki的身体太美了。或许美这个形容词不甚贴切，但是，众神之父在上，Thor现在也想不出什么更加恰当的词语了。Loki的身体修长匀称，虽然较之Thor很瘦，却遍布了匀称并饱含力量的肌肉。这时Thor才发现Loki所穿的墨绿睡袍内衬着十分精美的黑纱和蕾丝——他总算找到了那属于约顿婚礼习俗的装饰了。黑纱映着Loki瓷白的肌肤，Thor感受到了前所未有的视觉冲击。  
　　Thor的视线又继续下滑，看到Loki垂在腿曱间尚未勃曱起的性曱器，估计勃曱起后的尺寸并不会输给Thor的雄壮。而在阴曱茎之下，就是——  
　　Thor看着便下意识地抬起了手，却在半空中突然停下，他望着Loki，像是在请求他的允许。  
　　"Go ahead, my husband."  
　　于是Thor便毫不犹豫地将手伸向了Loki的下身，伸向他隐藏在男性性器之后的女性部分。Thor的手指按上了Loki的阴唇，那里现在还有些干涩，于是Thor稍微用力，上下打着圈按压摩擦。  
　　随着Thor的动作，Loki略微将自己的身体下滑，半躺在了枕头上，同时深深吸了一口气，放松双腿更大地打开了自己，任由Thor动作。  
　　Thor顺势拨开了他的阴唇，触到了里面略微湿润的嫩肉。他将两跟手指在Loki的阴道口处划圈按压，直至那里泛出了轻微的水光，Thor俯下身，轻轻印上一个吻，却把手指向上移到了Loki的阴蒂处。  
　　当Thor轻轻在阴蒂上落下一记按压后，Loki的身体轻轻一抖，随即闭上了双眼。  
　　Thor极有耐心地在阴蒂附近画着圈儿按摩，时轻时重的力道很快就让Loki的呼吸变得沉重，同时他的阴茎也逐渐充血勃起成优美的形状。Thor不禁在心里暗暗赞叹，他的丈夫全身上下没有一处不美的。  
　　Thor感受到手下人的身体越来越燥热，并时不时从口中溢出了醉人的呻吟。他将手指增加为三根，并不断加快手指划圈的速度，同时也从一开始时轻时重的按摩变成了重重的力道。Loki的抽气声变得越来越重。  
　　"嗯…啊…嗯啊…Thor! 不要按那里… 啊…" Loki的手紧紧抓住了身下的床单，眼中涌上了生理性泪水，衬得他特别无辜而迷人。于是Thor忍不住欺身压了上去，手上的动作不仅没停反而更加卖力，并一口咬上了Loki胸前挺立的乳尖，又用舌头来回舔弄。  
　　"啊! Thor… 不要咬那里…啊…!"  
　　"Loki…我是你的丈夫，我当然可以摸那里…也可以舔这里…"  
　　Loki下腹的快感在不断地累积，同时阴茎已开始不时地跳动。Thor知道Loki快要到了，于是忍住手臂的酸麻感又加大了按摩的速率，同时唇齿更加专心地在Loki胸口肆虐。  
　　"啊… 啊… 嗯… Thor… 啊…!" 随着Loki的一个猛地吸气，他感受到下腹的快感猛地爆发，随即便射了出来，白浊的精液溅在了他和Thor两人的小腹上。  
　　当他的喘息逐渐平息时，他发现Thor的手指正在自己的阴道中翻搅抽插，这不禁让刚刚高潮过一次格外敏感的他感到又一阵麻酥的快感。这时他的目光对上了Thor的，后者探身过来，在他唇上轻轻一吻，说到:"这才刚开始呢，我亲爱的丈夫。"  
　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　【04】  
　　Thor说着摘下自己围在腰间的浴巾和Loki半挂在身上的睡袍，伸手抓住Loki的脚踝，将Loki修长紧实的双腿缠在自己的腰际。一只手扶住自己的阴茎抵在Loki的阴道口，另一只手死死勒住他的腰，缓慢而坚定地插了进去。  
　　Loki很紧。虽然刚刚的高潮使他的下体湿润异常，又经过了Thor手指的开拓，但还是很紧，Thor的插入引得对方发出了一声绵长的叹息。｢是处子吗？｣Thor想着，不禁占有欲大起，于是不等对方适应，便猛地将性器抽出，又狠狠地撞了进去。"嗯…啊! Thor…! 慢点…啊!…" Loki的身体被顶的一下一下向床头滑去。Thor见状扣住他的腰，将他猛地拖回来，狠狠对在他正在进攻的性器上。  
　　"啊…! 唔…" Loki的叫声被Thor吻在了嘴里。Thor的牙齿在Loki柔软的下唇上研磨了一会儿，就顺着Loki惊呼而张开的嘴把舌头伸了进去。他发狂地吮吸Loki的舌尖，将他的舌头拖入自己口中轻轻啃咬，同时下身毫不放松地继续猛烈抽插。  
　　"唔…唔…嗯…呜!" Loki的嘴被Thor封住，只能断断续续发出些气音。Thor的顶弄又深又快，他开始感到快感从Thor顶撞的地方升起。整间寝宫里只能听到低沉而黏腻的呻吟和淫靡的水声。  
　　Thor终于离开了Loki的双唇，一路顺着下巴舔咬他的脖颈，并在喉结上流连了许久，使得Loki的呻吟声里又多蒙上了一层颤抖。Loki从来没有听自己发出过这样的黏腻嗓音，他的床伴一向只是女性约顿人，这样被侵入的经历他还是头一次，不由得就被生理快感牵制住了一切自矜。  
　　当Thor突然顶到了Loki体内某一处时，Loki突然全身一紧，阴道不受控的收缩并分泌处大量粘液，同时嘴里发出一声尖叫。  
　　"啊! 别顶那里…" Loki被突然侵蚀脑部的强烈快感吓得不清，只觉得那个地方被撞到又痒又舒服，既渴望被再次插入但又惧怕这种快感…  
　　Thor看到Loki的反应后，便扣紧了他的腰，凭着记忆向那一点狠狠撞过去。每次撞击后他都能感到Loki阴道的一下猛烈收紧，像有意识一样地想要吞他更深。  
　　"啊!…啊!… 哈…! Thor! 啊…!" Loki的低沉沙哑的呻吟已经变成高亢的尖叫，一声比一声更加甜腻。Thor听着Loki的悦耳叫声，只觉得下身欲望更加强烈了。于是他向后一仰坐了起来，还没等Loki回过神边一把抄起他，放在了自己高耸的性器上，一插到底。  
　　"啊! 太深了…" 突然改变的姿势使得Thor的阴茎刺入了前所未有的深度，Loki只觉得自己被捅进了深处，甚至产生一种被刺穿的感觉。"太深了…"  
　　Thor全当这是Loki的赞美，双手按压Loki的胯部以配合自己下身的猛烈顶弄。一次次将阴茎捅入Loki的深处，同时牙齿流连在Loki的耳朵，脖子，锁骨处，一寸寸留下自己的痕迹。  
　　"哈…啊!…Thor…Thor……"Loki被Thor顶弄地有些迷离，只能用双手使劲抓住Thor的肩膀以勉强维持平衡。  
　　"Loki… 你真棒…"Thor就着粗重的呼吸在Loki耳边断断续续地说，Loki被他顶弄得面色潮红，再次勃起的阴茎不断蹭在两人的小腹，头部已经泛出了少许透明的液体。  
　　"Thor…快点…哈啊…!" Thor一听到Loki用沙哑的嗓音催促自己快些，就觉得脑中一片空白。再有意识时他已经将Loki重新压回床上，两条腿架在自己双肩，毫无章法地狠狠操着身下不断呻吟粗喘的Loki。他下身的节奏开始不受控制地加快，气息也越来越浑浊粗重，最终在一声低沉的嘶吼之后，他将精液全部喷射进了Loki的阴道内部。Loki已经被他猛烈的抽查逼上了快感的高峰，被Thor射入自己深处地精液一激，便也颤抖地射在了Thor的腹部，甚至溅到了两人的胸膛。  
　　Thor来不及拔出仍在Loki体内的阴茎便倒在了Loki的身上，两人光裸的身体紧紧抵在一起，像溺水之人一样大口地粗喘着。


	5. Chapter 5

【05】  
过了好一阵，两人终于先后平息了下来。意识到自己将全部体重压在了Loki身上后，Thor几乎是立刻就撑起了自己。  
Loki感觉到Thor仍在自己体内的阴茎随着他撑起上身的动作滑了出去，随着出去的好像还有一股粘稠的液体。  
由于阴茎的拔出而从两人下身连接处发出的黏腻水声，在高潮过后安静的房间里格外清晰，Loki不禁感到脸上有些烫，同时Thor目光也从Loki脸上转向了他们的下体。  
一股白色的粘稠液体正从Loki的穴口缓缓滑出，配上Loki略发红肿的下体，仍旧大开并且遍布红色掐痕的白皙大腿，显得特别色情。Thor控制不住地想要咬上Loki的大腿内侧，想要把他的丈夫舔到射。Thor摇了摇头将脑内的热情幻想暂时赶了出去，才突然注意到Loki身下的白色床单上好像有一两滴血。Thor的眉头一皱｢明明是做足了前戏，怎么还会出血…?｣  
Loki发现了Thor皱紧的眉头和不解的表情，便顺着Thor的视线看去。"一点点血迹而已，是什么让你如此疑惑？"   
"我有弄痛你么？" Thor不是没有过把床伴操出血的经历，但这次不同，这是他的丈夫，是他一见钟情的结婚对象。  
Loki笑了，带着点纯真的戏谑:"就算有也不敌快感强烈。而且… 你没破过姑娘的处么，怎会不知初夜有一点出血实属正常？"   
Thor听到Loki的话愣了一下，又脱口问出:"你是说你是处子？怎么会…"   
Loki听到Thor的问题后一副好笑的表情看着他，"怎么，我看上去很淫荡吗？"  
"不不不" Thor急忙摆手，"我只是觉得你那么好看…"  
"不用解释，好吧严格来讲我的确不是处子。假如你还记得的话，我是约顿王子——男性。虽然有两套器官，但我对被男人操没兴趣，所以我的床伴一向是女人。"  
｢他说他不喜欢被男人上｣ 这个认知让Thor像被浇了一盆冷水，完全浇灭了得知自己的确是第一个进入Loki的男人的愉快心情。Thor有点不自在地看着Loki，好像做错了什么事一样:"对…对不起… 我不知道你不喜欢… 对不起…"  
Loki一看Thor这副唯唯诺诺的样子不禁乐了，"我是说'我对被别的男人操没兴趣'，并非不喜欢。而且…刚才试了下感觉还不错。" 其实何止是不错，简直爽翻了。  
Thor又开心了，如释重负地一笑倒在Loki旁边，小心翼翼搂上他亲了一口。想了想又接着问:"你之前不感兴趣，为什么刚才愿意让我上…?"  
Loki心里不禁扶额，这个大个子打破砂锅问到底的性子真是可见一斑，而且智商应该也不怎么高。"其一，凭咱俩的身板儿，你觉得我有可能上得了你么，或者说你会愿意被我上么？ 其二，就算你乐意，协议明确要求两国继承人——也就是你我二人——要诞育皇嗣来继承王位，这里是你能怀孕还是我能怀孕?" 这么显而易见的事儿还需要问么。  
Thor露出一副恍然大悟的样子，然后严肃地对着Loki说:"委屈你了。"  
……… "知道就好。" Loki对自己丈夫的实心眼儿感到有些无奈，但是，还挺可爱的。  
Thor再次看着他和Loki制造的一床狼藉，突然把一把抱起Loki跳下床，朝浴室方向走去。  
浴室的一半都是巨大嵌入地板的浴缸，而Loki有些费解的是，贴着浴缸的一整面墙，竟是巨大的镜子…｢怎么有种情色天堂的感觉…｣，Loki知道有些人有在卧室墙上装镜子的癖好，为了看到自己高潮时的表情，可是这是阿斯加德皇家寝宫，也…?   
将Loki放入了巨大的浴缸之后，Thor唤来侍女清理他们遍布情爱痕迹的大床。随后Thor也慢慢没入了浴缸，坐在Loki身旁，看着对方静静地躺在水中，慵懒地闭上了眼。  
Thor就这么静静地看了Loki好久，直到Loki突然开口道:"有什么问题想问吗？"  
"呃…"没想到对方闭着眼也能感受到自己，Thor一时有点窘迫。"实际上我有一大堆问题想问…你多大了，你喜欢什么，平时都做什么打发时间，喜欢吃什么，你为什么不是蓝色的，你的魔法能干些什么，你真的会怀孕吗，这次就能怀上吗？…你喜欢我么…?"  
"Wow...easy easy… " Loki被对方一下子说出的一长串问题弄得又惊又好笑。"我比你小一些，大概几十岁吧，喜欢看书，喜欢玩儿魔法，我的魔法能做很多事…我真的能够怀孕，但这次估计不行，要发情期时比较容易怀上，我的肤色本来就有蓝白两色因为我其实是约顿人和精灵的混血，嗯…还有什么问题？"  
"发情期？你还有发情期？发情期是怎么回事？"  
"约顿种族的特有现象，基本就是，发情，交配，直至怀孕。发情期内单次性交导致怀孕的概率能超过90%。我之前一直用魔法抑制住，下次就不了。到时你就会看到。还有么？"  
"那…你喜欢我么？"  
"我不讨厌你，喜欢暂且谈不上。难道你会喜欢刚认识的人么？"  
"我想我已经喜欢上你了，Loki。"  
Loki一愣，嘴上却什么都没说。｢我好像也是。｣


	6. Chapter 6

【06】  
之后两人就一直静静地泡在水里，没有再说话。过了一阵，Thor用清水擦洗好了身子，示意Loki一起回房。  
"你先回去吧，我需要清洗一下里面。" 说着就将食指与中指并拢，向身下探去。  
Thor看着Loki白皙修长的手指在下面红嫩的穴口一进一出，带出一丝丝被水稀释了的白浊，不禁感到血液再次向下身涌去，一股燥热再次围绕了自己。  
"让我帮你。" 话音刚落Thor就不容分说握住了Loki在身下的那只手，将自己的手指捅了进去。 Thor手指被阴道内的嫩滑包裹吮吸住时，他刚刚休息没多久的阴茎就无法克制地再次勃起了。  
感受到了Thor顶在自己小腹上的硬物，Loki一边叹气一边白了Thor一眼 "我看你可不单纯是帮我那么简单。"   
"嗯…" Thor哼了一声就将Loki翻了过来，保持着上半身撑在浴缸边缘的姿势，紧接着双手重重揉捏上Loki地腰和臀。刚才Thor没注意到，原来Loki的臀部这么挺翘结实，Thor没忍住又使劲掐了两下，留下了两片紫红的印迹。  
Loki在Thor煽情地揉搓下不禁抬起头长出了一口气，在睁开眼睛时瞬间被惊得一滞 : 他的面前就是那一面墙的镜子…只见他双手撑在浴缸边沿，一头凌乱的黑色半长发黏在脖颈上，脸上一副意乱情迷的样子。而他身后，那个高大强壮的金发男子，他的丈夫，正双手大力揉搓着他的臀肉，下身一下下在臀缝中模仿性交地戳刺着，同时唇齿正在自己的颈窝处舔咬。  
｢这么色情的画面…这间浴室还真是情色天堂。｣Loki看着镜子中一脸情欲的自己想到。  
正当Loki迷迷糊糊地看着镜中人胡思乱想时，Thor突然双手一提他的胯，挺身刺进了Loki湿润的甬道。  
Loki因为Thor突然的顶入而弓紧了身子，同时喉咙中挤出一声短促的尖叫。Thor这次的动作倒是比第一次温柔了许多。他安抚性地揉了揉Loki的腰，一边小幅度的抽插一边亲吻Loki的凸出来的肩胛骨。  
Loki没用多久就适应了Thor的入侵，开始主动扭动腰臀配合Thor下身的节奏，同时死死咬住嘴唇，只时不时地泄出粗重的喘气声。  
Loki下身主动的动作和口中刻意压低的声音让Thor的欲望被撩拨地更盛。于是他抬起一只手向前伸向Loki，并有些蛮横地捏着他的双颊，使他不得不张开咬紧的双唇将醉人的呻吟声流溢了出来。  
"啊…哈…哈啊…" Loki动情的呻吟使Thor不由得抬起头，在镜子中看到被自己紧紧搂着的Loki双颊不知是被蒸汽还是情欲蒸得潮红，双眼半阖，嘴唇微张还泛着水光，身体随着自己的戳刺一下一下地向前滑着。Thor下意识地将手指粗暴地捅进了Loki的嘴里，手指翻搅着他湿滑的舌头，看见来不及吞咽的唾液从Loki无法闭合的唇边溢出，滑过自己的手指，最终滴落在浴缸边沿处。  
Loki渐渐被Thor大力的进攻弄得力不从心，双手不由得变得酸软。于是Thor猛地将他从浴缸中捞出来，让他背对着抵上了浴室的墙面。Loki的双腿缠在Thor腰上，手臂环住他的脖子，将全身重量压在Thor托着他双臀的粗壮手臂之上。  
Thor望着被自己托在手臂中的人，看着他分开的双腿间不断吞吐着自己的巨大，觉得自己从未对其如此动情过。他喜不自禁地深深吻住Loki的双唇，将对方的呻吟尽数吞入腹中。  
浴室里高温的蒸汽将两个原本就被情欲熏得头脑不清的王子们更加迷离，Loki一边深深吻着Thor，一边感受Thor在自己体内卖力戳刺所带来的灭顶快感。他的手指死死的扒住了Thor的肩，在那里坚实的肌肉上留下了几道深深的抓痕。  
肩部传来的刺痛感使Thor放开了Loki已经红肿的唇，但下身的进攻却越来越快。他看着Loki的身子随着自己的动作一上一下，每一次借着重力的下落都能使他狠狠地擦过Loki的敏感点撞进最深处。Loki此时已经丝毫没了要压制声音的意识，只是仰着头张着嘴，任由一声高过一声的呻吟穿过喉咙。  
"Thor… 啊…! 哈啊…! Thor…"  
"嗯…Loki…Loki…" Thor哑着嗓子低呼Loki的名字，目光在Loki情动的脸和优美的脖颈间游荡。｢我之前怎么不知道男人的喉结能这么该死的性感!｣ Thor迷迷糊糊地想着，一边狠狠地咬上了Loki滚动的喉结。  
"啊…!" Loki被这突然的一口一激，全身肌肉不禁一紧，下面将Thor咬得死死的。Thor感受着突然紧紧包裹自己的嫩肉，只觉得突然迸发的快感差点就让他射了出来。Thor不禁发出了一阵低沉的喘息，并不断念着Loki的名字，"Loki…"  
不知过了多久，氤氲着水汽的浴室中先后传出两声沙哑的低吼，一阵猛烈的粗喘之后，水龙头中再次传来了流水声。


	7. Chapter 7

　　【07】  
　　第二天。  
　　Loki迷迷糊糊地张开双眼，觉得口干舌燥，于是准备下床，却在准备掀被子的一刻愣住了。  
　　｢这是哪里.....?｣Loki眼前并不是自己熟悉的约顿皇宫，而是一座富丽堂皇的、由金红二色装饰的陌生宫殿。  
　　这疑惑只持续了不到一秒，随即Loki很快想了起来｢我昨天结婚了！这里是我的...婚房｣。于是Loki不可避免地想起了他的新婚丈夫Thor，和昨晚的....  
　　这时他突然感到了来自腰际的勒窒感，低头一瞧，就看到那双属于Thor的粗壮手臂正紧紧地搂着自己。  
　　同时他身后的手臂主人，俯下身在他耳后轻轻一吻，用刚睡醒略带沙哑的性感声音说到：“早安，Loki。睡得好么？”  
　　“还不错......” 话刚出口Loki就发觉今日的嗓音格外沙哑，与往日初醒时的嗓音非常不同。｢昨晚叫的太厉害了么，该死的...｣  
　　Thor轻轻一笑，用鼻子蹭了蹭Loki散在枕头上的头发，“昨天晚上累坏了吧，我的丈夫”  
　　“昨晚你的表现简直让我有些怀疑会发情的那个是不是你”  
　　“你的话我权当是赞扬了。”Thor丝毫不介意Loki对他的调侃，只是莫名地心情大好。“咱们一会先去向母后请安，之后你想做些什么？”  
　　“四处逛逛吧”  
　　“好！”Thor重重亲了一下Loki的脸颊之后便放开了他，起身准备穿衣。  
　　———————————————  
　　Loki今日仍是穿了件战袍，只是比昨日那件略显轻便了些。Thor看着那具白皙柔韧的身躯逐渐包裹在了皮革和金属做成的轻甲之下，觉得有种莫名的满足感：这个人是他的，从今以后只有他知道这个人战甲下的身体是什么模样。  
　　这是Thor第一次对谁产生过这样的占有欲。要知道Thor一向是个博爱的人，虽比不上好友Fandral那么风流，但也是从来不缺床伴的。他只是本着互相取悦的心态去和那些姑娘们交往，从未认认真真和谁“在一起”过。可能也正因为此他对这桩婚姻原本特别抵触——他连个女朋友不屑于交，竟然就要这样被迫结婚，简直有种被父王卖了的感觉。  
　　但他现在可没什么好抱怨的了。  
　　———————————————  
　　Frigga原本正在宫殿里织一件羽衣，一见到Loki过来就赶忙停下了手中的工作高兴地迎了上去，"我的孩子，欢迎欢迎!"  
　　Loki原本已经做出了颔首弯腰的动作准备礼见神后，却不想Frigga直略径走到了Loki面前抱住了他。Loki有些僵硬地回抱了她，心里暗暗惊讶于神后的热情，要知道Loki的母亲从来就不在身边，父王Laufey又绝非一个慈父的形象。  
　　"我可不是对谁都这么热情的，只是我太喜欢你了。"Frigga仿佛猜透了Loki的想法一样，"不过假如我的热情让你烦恼请务必告诉我。"  
　　"丝毫不会使我烦恼，神后陛下，谢谢您。"Loki觉得心里一暖，对Frigga真诚地说到。  
　　Thor见自己母后真心实意地喜爱自己的丈夫，不由得一阵自豪，但还没等他笑出来，Frigga就一头扭向他，说:"我要和Loki说点悄悄话，你先出去。" 之后就不容分说的把他赶了出去，Thor只能来得及瞥见一眼Loki脸上淡淡的愉悦的笑容。他无奈地被母后轰了出来，无处可去也无心做事，只好在金宫内四处乱逛。  
　　"嗨，兄弟!你怎么有心情在这里闲逛!" Thor闻声抬头，是Fandral，他这风流成性的朋友一定是昨晚留宿在了哪个女神的家，才会这么早出现在金宫中。"你怎么没和你的新婚丈夫一起呢？也对，雷神Thor何时对男人感兴趣过。不过…啧，可真是可惜了，我倒是发现你丈夫的姿容简直绝美，不知比众女神要美了多少呢。"  
　　Thor皱了皱眉，下意识想反驳Fandral，又发现自己不知如何开口…说什么，说自己其实很喜欢Loki吗？Fandral一定会笑话的，毕竟是昨天才见面的人…  
　　"Fandral，你相信一见钟情吗？"  
　　"哎？我天天都在一见钟情啊有什么信不信的。你…难道…"Fandral说着眼神暧昧了起来，开始上上下下大量Thor。终于他在Thor露在便袍外面的脖颈处发现了一点端倪。于是趁Thor不备一把扒开了他的领口。  
　　"啧啧啧…这么热烈啊…看不出你的小新娘这么热情" Fandral回忆着昨日典礼上优雅得有些冷淡的Loki，再看看现在Thor脖颈周围斑驳的齿痕和胸膛上的抓痕，笑得越发不正经了。  
　　Thor一惊连忙合上了衣领，本想教训一下Fandral的轻浮，却一想Loki昨晚的模样，不禁微笑了起来。  
　　"哎？…Thor你傻笑什么。完了我看你是动真格的了。一见钟情什么的…听上去虽然不靠谱了些，但反正你俩无论如何也要绑定一辈子，这样也最好不过了。"说完Fandral就以一副过来人的模样拍了拍Thor的肩，扬长而去。  
　　｢动真格的…?｣ Thor从未对谁动过真格的，这Fandral一向知道。如今他说自己动真格了…果然是这样吗？  
　　Thor也不知道。自己会不到一天的时间就坠入爱河吗？这种听上去像是没出息的小姑娘的举动，真的会发生在自己身上？"我想我已经喜欢上你了。"Thor的脑中回想起昨晚自己在浴室对Loki说的话。自己从前并非没有过高潮后信口开河的经历，自己真的…喜欢上他了吗？  
　　但不可否认的是，当Thor看到Loki远远地从Frigga寝宫中出来，走向自己的时候，他的心无法控制地雀跃了起来。  
　　Thor一边看着Loki一边想着Loki，Loki平静的表情，微笑的表情，狡黠的表情，疑惑的表情，戏谑的表情，和…他情动的表情。Thor只能感受到这个不急不慢向自己走开的人对自己有着无可比拟的吸引力。  
　　｢I fall in love with you almost at the first sight,Loki.｣   
　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　【08】  
　　转眼Thor和Loki已经结婚一个月了。Thor发现Loki对自己的态度一直是时冷时热的。准确点说…是在床上很热情，白天对自己一直却不咸不淡的。  
　　这辈子从来只有别人上赶着讨好自己的Thor，第一次体会到"若即若离"的滋味，竟然觉得有一种说不出的甜蜜。  
　　几乎每天，Loki都会去Frigga宫中。不仅仅是为请安，阿斯加德并没有如此繁琐的宫廷规范。只是想见见那位美丽和蔼的夫人，有时Loki会和她一起研究些古老而迷人的魔法，常常在Frigga寝宫一待就是一个上午。  
　　在此期间，Thor一般会和三武士以及Lady Sif一起训练体能。并不来打扰他们。  
　　然而到了下午，Loki往往会在他们豪华婚房自带的图书室内流连。不论是九大国度的人文历史，还是各国风情的小说传记，或者高深晦涩的魔法书，Loki都如饥似渴地阅读。这是他从少年起便狂热的兴趣，从未消退。  
　　而每每此时，结束一天训练而无所事事的Thor总会跟屁虫一样地在他左右，号称也要看书，却总是在Loki身旁一趴将鼾声打得惊天地泣鬼神。Loki劝阻了好多次都没有办法将他的丈夫劝回去 "除非你和我一起走，Loki，不然我哪也不去。"  
　　Loki自知拗不过这个傻大个，只好放任他去。但Loki发现一旦给Thor好脸色看，对方就会变成过分黏人的大龄儿童自己随时发情的种马先生。为了不让自己再次在图书室里被推到，Loki学会了对Thor冷处理。  
　　Loki想着想着，就想到了他们在图书馆里擦枪走火的那一次——  
　　那时他们结婚还没几天，Loki独自在图书室浏览米德加得的人文历史。静静的图书室里不难听出Thor在走廊一路重重地走过来的声音。  
　　Loki发觉Thor在图书室的门口站了好久，｢我并没有设下禁止通过的屏障呀，他站在门口做什么?｣Loki想着，抬起头看向了Thor。  
　　只见Thor看着他的眼神既温柔又热烈，那双无比清澈的蓝眼睛几乎要把他吸了进去。  
　　Thor快步走向坐着的他，一只手撑在桌子上，一只手抬起他的下颌，轻轻地吻上去。  
　　这个吻一开始非常温柔，两人的唇微微噙着对方的唇，轻轻的吮吸。然后Thor的舌头突然扫过Loki的唇缝，滑进了他微微张开的口中。  
　　逐渐地这个吻开始变得热烈，Thor的舌大力地扫过Loki的口腔，卷起Loki的舌头深深吮囘吸。  
　　Loki的舌头既灵活又调皮，经常是主动探入Thor的口腔，刚被Thor的唇囘舌吮住，却就又快速撤了回去，引得Thor追至他的口腔深处，在静谧的图书室中制造出暧昧的水声。  
　　最后迫于窒息感，Thor不得不放开Loki的唇。他居高临下地俯视仍然坐着的Loki，后者的唇由于刚才激烈的吻而颜色艳丽并泛着水光，正在大口喘息试图平复过快的心跳;头部微扬，露出颈部的细嫩皮肤，美丽的绿眼睛泛着水光。Thor的目光顺着Loki的领口看了进去，不由地伸手抚上对方的脖颈后侧，用拇指微微磨蹭着Loki的耳垂。  
　　Thor突然伸手圈主Loki，将他向上一提，使他坐在了图书室宽大的桌子上，并吻上了他的侧颈。  
　　  
　　"Thor，你干嘛，这儿是图书室…!" Loki试图推开Thor，却无法动摇他分毫。  
　　"没关系，这儿从来没人来。"说着Thor就解开了Loki的袍子，将手伸进去抚摸Loki的腰部。感受着Loki流畅的腰线，Thor手上的力道不禁大了起来，顺势滑向Loki的臀部，动情地揉搓着。  
　　Loki在Thor的吻和抚摸下，情欲也渐渐被挑了起来于是他抬起Thor在他锁骨处啃咬的头，主动吻上了Thor的唇。"嗯…"   
　　Thor突然一把将Loki的裤子拽到了膝盖之下，低头看着那双白皙修长的双腿，想起自己曾暗暗发过的誓"把他的丈夫舔到射。"。  
　　于是Thor俯下身来，把头埋在Loki的两腿之间，仔细地舔吻他大腿内侧的每一寸皮肤。  
　　"Thor…!你在干什么…不用…快起来!"Loki看着Thor的动作，猜到他所要做的，不禁脸颊有些烧。  
　　Thor抬头看着Loki:他衣衫不整，腰际留着自己手掌大力揉搓所印下的红痕，脸颊绯红，不知是羞愤还是情动所致。Thor安抚性地揉了揉Loki的脖子，重新把他放倒在桌子上，亲了亲Loki已经半硬的头部。"别担心。"  
　　Thor再次俯下身，舔吻Loki的大腿根部，时不时轻轻一咬，感受着Loki因为自己的撩拨体温由微凉变的火热，性器也逐渐完全挺立。  
　　Thor看着Loki与自己尺寸相似，但颜色更加白皙干净的阴茎，顿时心生赞叹，不自禁的将它含入了口中。  
　　"嗯…" 随着Thor的动作Loki不禁扬起头深深吸了一口气，充血的下体被温暖湿润的口腔包围的感觉着实好，而Thor正在为自己口交这个认知更是让这个体验越发刺激。  
　　Thor之前估计怎么也想不到，自己会含着另一个男人的阴茎，不仅是心甘情愿，而且是甘之如饴地为对方口交。  
　　Thor小心地收紧双颊，不让牙齿磕碰到Loki的阴茎，一边用舌头扫过柱身一边试图吞得更深。Thor的动作毫无技巧可言，但这无关紧要。Thor生涩却认真的动作反而有效撩起了Loki的性欲，他不禁双手插入Thor的金发中，紧紧抱着他的头颅。  
　　随着Thor一下一下的吮吸吞咽，Loki的喘息声不断加重，时而流出一两声情动的呻吟。意识逐渐被情欲笼罩的他开始顾不上体贴Thor的感受，用力按着Thor的头部一下下往身下按去，每一次都要捅进Thor喉咙深处。  
　　随着异物入侵Thor开始感受到强烈的呕吐感，即使极力按压也无法控制住喉咙的自主收缩。而这却极好得服务了Loki:一下一下挤压着Loki阴茎头部的喉管让Loki下腹的欲火燃得更旺，快感越是在下腹累积Loki却越是觉得不够。  
　　"嗯…哼…"Loki不断泄出的呻吟让Thor下身硬的都发疼了，但他努力忍下按住Loki猛操的冲动，专心服务。他从来不知道自己何时对床伴有如此的服务精神，噢对了，那不是床伴，那是他的丈夫。这短短几日内，这个｢是丈夫不是床伴｣的文字游戏已经在Thor脑中不知玩了多少次了。  
　　Loki难耐地蜷起了双腿，死死勒着Thor的后颈，下身不断扭动，手也毫不放松地抓着对方的头发。随着Loki的喘息声蒙上越来越浓的哭腔，下腹的动作也越来越蛮横，Thor知道Loki快到了。便在吞吐茎身的同时努力用舌头刺激头部，在小孔附近舔舐。  
　　突然Loki用手狠狠抓住Thor的头发试图将其揪离自己的下身，腰部却不受控制地死死顶向Thor深喉，一声低吼便射了出来。Thor的头部并未随着Loki手部的动作而脱离他的下身。相反，Thor紧紧搂着Loki的大腿，收紧双颊不肯离开Loki的阴茎。Loki喷射出来的精液直接便射入了Thor的口腔，甚至从Thor嘴唇与Loki阴茎的连接处溢出不少，色情地沾在了Thor嘴唇上及Loki的下身处。  
　　高潮的眩晕褪去后，Loki意识到Thor为他做了什么。抬头去看Thor，只见Thor目不转睛地盯着自己，用手蘸起Loki溅在自己下身的白浊液体，送去口中，情色意味十足地吮吸舔舐。  
　　Loki脸上一烧，再次向后躺倒在桌面，用手背遮住双眼:"你在干什么…你不必…"  
　　"我愿意，我想尝尝你的味道。如我所想，很棒。"  
　　最后Thor终于欺身压了上来，发狂似的亲吻啃咬Loki锁骨乃至胸前的每一寸皮肤。他在Loki的腰际留下了紫青的指痕、胸口印下齿印…并终于把他那硬的发疼的器官插入Loki体内，听着Loki动听的呻吟再次从口中溢出…Loki又一次经历了完美的高潮。  
　　————————  
　　Loki回想着Thor嘴角挂着自己的精液，清澈的蓝眼被情欲染得浑浊，却一脸认真的对自己说"你的味道很棒"， 简直不可抑制地感到情欲扑面而来。他下面湿了，也硬了。  
　　此时他正在图书室，就是这张桌子。就在这张桌子上Thor，那个金色的王子为自己进行了一个虽然生涩却热辣无比的口交，就是在这张桌子上Thor连着给了自己两次棒极了的高潮。Thor一脸真挚地含着自己、高潮时动情喊着他的名字，就像是他将自己视若珍宝。  
　　从今往后他在这张桌子上还怎么看得进入书？别说这张桌子了，从今往后他怎么能不用色情的目光去看图书室？!  
　　就这样…Thor毁了图书室在Loki心中的形象…但Loki却不并怎么懊恼。  
　　


	9. Chapter 9

　　【09】  
　　Thor觉得Loki最近有点不对劲。  
　　结婚已经过了大半年了，Loki对自己虽然时冷时热的，但还是不难把握。Loki不论白天对自己多么的冷淡高傲，甚至不屑甚至嘲笑，一旦到了床上都是个好情人，从不拒绝——虽然Loki经常象征性地推着Thor骂他"你这个种马!"，"精虫上脑的家伙!"，"你是不是吃了什么强力的催情药?!"，但只要过了这段象征性的打情骂俏环节Loki就会顺从而热情，他会紧紧抱着Thor的肩膀，主动扭着腰胯迎合Thor的撞击，时不时勾下Thor的头主动献上一个火辣的吻——总而言之，Loki是个好情人。  
　　但是最近Loki一直怪怪的，比如说，他不让Thor进卧室，或者他自己不回卧室。他或者在图书馆中通宵阅读——并不是那个"口交图书室"，而是属于整个金宫的图书馆，或者干脆借口聊天聊得太晚而借宿在Frigga的寝宫。Thor已经有5天没有和Loki同床共枕过了。  
　　这些日子里Thor简直是回到了他刚开始发育的青春期一样:日日与自己的右手作伴… 现在他又不会去随便找个身材美好的宫女，简直是苦恼透了。  
　　｢Loki为什么不肯合我同床了…?｣Thor默默在心里疑惑，｢难道是上次做的太过了么？｣  
　　上次…就是5天前，Thor一时兴起，用Loki的睡衣缚住了Loki的双手…说是一时兴起，其实那是Thor心心念念了好久的色情场景了。  
　　其实Thor脑中偷偷的有一个"一定要做的事"清单的——  
　　在浴室的镜子墙上操Loki。 Check  
　　把Loki舔到射。 Check  
　　在图书室里上Loki。 Check   
　　捆绑play。 Check  
　　给Loki一次阴茎口交+阴道口交+插入性交的三重高潮。 Undo  
　　肛交。 Undo  
　　在王座上上Loki。 Undo  
　　用锤子压住Loki，升级版捆绑play。 Undo  
　　有朝一日，让Loki反攻一次。 Undo  
　　……  
　　……  
　　Thor的这个色情版"遗愿清单"才刚执行了一点点，刚完成了捆绑play，Loki就不肯和自己同床了…So sad!  
　　｢真的太过了么？不会呀，上次Loki明明就表现的也很享受的样子啊…｣   
　　当时Loki穿着他那件极修饰身材引人遐想的睡袍，用他那双总是湿漉漉的绿宝石一样的眼睛注视着Thor，这场景在Thor的眼中怎么看都是邀请。  
　　Thor哪里能控制住自己。他几乎是扑上去，却并没有如往常那样急着褪去Loki碍事的睡袍。Loki任凭Thor一手握住自己的双手手腕，死死压在头顶上方，却没有想到对方会就势把睡袍褪至手腕，然后在那里打了个死结。  
　　除了这一部分，那场性爱似乎并没有什么不同。这当然不是说这场性爱乏善可陈，事实上，Loki和Thor的每场性爱都是完美的，完美的节奏和力度，完美的爱抚和高潮。如果硬要Loki说出点什么不满的话，那只能说是，太多了，太过了。太多快感，太多次高潮，Thor总是不知疲倦似的，而自己的情欲也是一燎就着，半推半就的拒绝俨然只是一种情趣罢了。  
　　所以上一次的性爱并没有什么特别，就只是Perfect. Loki并不怎么在意双手被束缚住的感觉，这反而让他更加兴奋，而且他依然可以用被束缚的双手死死勒住Thor的脖子，甚至都不用紧扣住手腕。唯一的变化是他无法一如既往地用手指在Thor的背上抓出指痕了，不过那又算什么，他在Loki脖颈和肩膀上留下了齿痕，简直更棒。  
　　所以Loki其实并不抵触上一次的捆绑性爱，甚至还有些想再重温一下呢。  
　　但Thor并不知道Loki心里是怎么想的，Thor只知道自从那晚后Loki就坚决不与自己同房了… Thor用一切他能见到Loki的时间向他道歉，反复保证以后再也不绑住他了，但Loki却都只是冲着他略一挑眉，像是疑惑又像是戏谑似的，也不说什么就走了。  
　　————————  
　　终于Thor再也无法忍受了，他冲向了Frigga的寝殿要求见Loki。  
　　"Loki在休息…他这两天睡得不怎么好，先不要打扰他吧。"Frigga一脸慈爱地望着Loki暂住客卧的房门说到。  
　　"母亲…Loki已经很多天不与我同房了，而且都不和我说话!我想知道是怎么回事？他经常来你这儿，你知道吗？请你告诉我!是不是我上次做的太过了吓着他了？"  
　　"Thor，Loki的确向我说过这几天借宿于此的原因，我也大致能看出来他最近睡不安眠是为什么。他这两天就会搬回你们的寝宫，还是由他自己告诉你比较好。  
　　别担心，我的孩子。我能告诉你的是他并没有因为任何事生你的气，而且他马上就会回到你的身边。他只是…需要一些时间"  
　　【Loki需要什么时间…？】Thor想不出来，不过他听着Frigga的话还是逐渐冷静了下来，毕竟母后从不说假话。  
　　但是假如Loki没有生气的话，他为何不与自己讲话也不与自己同房呢…? 算了，母后说他这两天就会回来，到时再问吧…  
　　Thor于是便耐下了性子，向他俩的寝宫走去，准备在那里等着Loki回来。  
　　


	10. Chapter 10

　　【10】  
　　果然母后从不食言。当Thor当晚在浴室里走出来时，他发现Loki已经在床上了。就如同他们新婚之夜一样，半倚在床头看着自己，只是他双眼睛比那晚更加明亮，里面的水光仿佛随时都能滴落出来。  
　　Thor立即就像Loki冲了过去，要知道他已经五天没有碰过Loki了！那种感觉，简直抓心挠肺… 自从和Loki结婚后，Thor承认自己简直成了一名性上瘾者。他是一向喜欢性爱的，那个男人不喜欢？但从来从来没有对一个人、只对一个人这样索求无度过。不仅Loki，他自己也觉得自己是吃了催情药，只不过，那药便是Loki。  
　　而Loki却在他将要碰到自己时伸手制止了Thor。他示意Thor后退，随即坐了起来，清了清嗓子，仿佛极力忍耐着什么一样看着Thor。  
　　“Thor…”  
　　Loki一开口Thor就愣住了。Loki的声音如此沙哑，饱含情欲，简直比他们最情动的高潮时刻更加撩人。｢这是怎么回事？｣  
　　Loki也注意到了自己的嗓音，他微微一滞，再次清了清喉咙，“我的发情期到了，”声音中包含的情欲并没有随着他的清嗓而褪去分毫，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势。Thor听着Loki的嗓音，还未来得及意识到Loki说的意思，就只觉得一股邪火从胯下直接烧上了脑，无力思考的他狠狠吻上了Loki因为说话而微微开合的唇，手也不老实地向Loki睡衣下探去，迫不及待想要品尝Loki的味道。  
　　“嗯……Thor…Thor…等一下！听我把话说完！”Loki艰难地借用魔法推开了Thor，他猛烈颤抖的胸膛和嘶哑得简直能划破纸张的声音显示出这个举动对他而言艰难异常。  
　　Thor拼命喘息着，红着眼不解地看向Loki。  
　　“我…我发情期到了”Thor看着Loki，在理解了话语的意思后更加疑惑：“那你为什么还躲着我？”  
　　“发情期里我一定会怀孕。你…确定吗…？一个孩子？咱俩的…孩子？”  
　　Thor的脑子完全被情欲烧成了一团浆糊，却又不得不忍着下腹的冲动尝试去听Loki的话，于是他用了好久都没有说出话来，久到Loki开始以为他不想要。顿时Loki觉得燃烧了近五天的欲火似乎都冷却了些。  
　　“我确定！”Thor终于回过了神来，再次扑上去压住了Loki。“就是这个让你迟疑了整整5天？你应该早点告诉我的…我从见到你那一刻就准备好了。”Thor一边说着一边啃咬Loki的耳垂和脖颈，Loki刚刚似有冷却的欲火瞬时又被点燃了。  
　　Loki突然一个翻身，竟然将Thor压在了自己的身下。他主动伸手扯下了Thor的浴巾，然后跨坐在Thor的跨上，扭动着将自己的衣物也褪了下来。“今晚是我的主场，Thor”  
　　Thor有点失神地看着今晚主动异常的Loki，抬起一只手抚上了Loki的脸颊。Loki眼神一沉，略微偏头就将Thor的手指含入了口中深深吮吸，湿软的舌头滑过指尖的感觉让Thor的下身硬的发疼，便一把捏住了Loki的臀肉狠狠揉搓。此时Loki将手伸向了Thor的下身，微微揉搓囊袋之后，一路抚了上来。  
　　“嗯…”Thor被Loki手上的动作撩拨得更加失神，完全沉入情欲之中。  
　　Loki的手掌抚至Thor粗大的龟头时，突然抬起了臀，微微撑着身子用Thor的龟头拨开了自己的阴唇，紧紧抵在了自己的阴道口。Thor这才发现，Loki的下身已经是一片湿滑，还仍有液体不断从穴口中溢出，紧紧抵着自己龟头的穴口似乎还在微微开合着。Thor忍不住想要向上挺胯，却被Loki按住小腹制止了。  
　　Thor还没来得及发出不满的沉吟，就感到自己的龟头撑开了Loki穴口的嫩肉，一寸一寸地挤进了Loki的阴道。包裹Thor阴茎的内壁高热而湿粘，每一点的没入都能传来粘腻的水声。Thor不禁发出一声粗长的叹息，眼神一刻也离不开Loki，紧紧盯着两人下体结合的地方，看着Loki缓缓吞入自己粗大的阴茎，只剩囊袋贴上了Loki的后臀。  
　　Thor伸手捏住了Loki腻滑的臀肉，一边开始猛烈地向上顶胯，囊袋不住地拍打在Loki的后臀上，发出了色情的啪啪声。  
　　"啊…啊! Thor…用力…操我…" Loki两手扶着Thor的腰胯，神志不清地呻吟着。Thor低吼一声，一把掐上了Loki的腰，趁着自己顶胯的动作死死将Loki的胯部向下压去。  
　　"啊 !…太深…了…"Loki被Thor发狂的大力顶弄折磨得目光涣散，下身却一下一下用力地迎合着Thor的撞击。  
　　Thor猛烈的插入很快就让Loki浑身发软。突然Loki手臂一软，再无力支撑自己地要趴在Thor身上。Thor一把将Loki从自己的阴茎上抬起，平放在了床上。  
　　"嗯…快进来…Thor，快进来…哼…"突然间传来的空虚感让Loki的下体又痒又麻，不禁难耐地蜷起腿在床单上磨蹭着。  
　　"啊…! 哈啊! 就是…那里!…Thor…狠狠操我…啊!" Thor的龟头狠狠刺入阴道、撞向自己敏感点的感觉几乎让Loki发狂，他一口咬上了Thor肌肉结实的肩膀，发出一声声蒙着哭腔的呻吟。  
　　Thor保持着阴茎插入的姿势将Loki翻了个身。"哈啊…! 嗯…" Loki感觉到Thor的粗大龟头用力地碾压过了体内的那一点，发出一声高亢的尖叫。  
　　Thor的胯部打桩似的冲撞着Loki的下身，Loki极度弹性的臀肉不断摩擦着Thor的下腹，Thor一低头狠狠咬上了Loki白皙的肩头。  
　　"啊!" Loki短促地发出一声尖叫，双手绞紧了身下的床单。  
　　突然Thor一只手伸向了Loki的前面，揉搓起他不断蹭在床单上已经开始冒出透明液体的阴茎。Loki的腰突然一弓"嗯…哼…! Thor…太多了…啊…!"  
　　"啊…! 啊! Thor…! 哈啊!…" 在Thor前后夹击地快感中，Loki的呻吟悉数变成了高亢的尖叫，阴茎开始一下下抽动。终于浑身一紧，颤抖着射在了床单上。  
　　高潮引发的阴道剧烈收缩给Thor带来了销魂的快感，他用力戳刺几下之后，嘶吼着将滚烫的精液射进了Loki体内的深处。  
　　"嗯…嗯…Loki… 我爱你…"，Thor倒在了Loki身旁，激烈地喘息着。  
　　


	11. Chapter 11

　　【11】  
　　"你说你爱我？" 待两人的喘息随着高潮余韵一起散去之后，Loki盯着天花板问Thor。  
　　"嗯，我爱你。" Thor说着撑起身体吻了一下Loki的耳后。  
　　Loki的心里突然用上了一种说不清的感觉，又酸涩又温暖。Loki从来没有爱过谁，因为他也从来没有被谁爱过。他的精灵母亲在生下他后不久就在一场皇室夺权动乱中，因为保护他死去了，他知道母亲是深爱他的，只是对母亲几乎没有什么记忆的他仍然感受不到这份爱。而对于他的父王Laufey，自己只是他众多继承人中的一个，可能因为他的聪明强大而受到些许青睐与欣赏，但Loki一直认为那只是对一件得意工具的认可，并非是爱。而现在，躺在自己身旁的这个金发男人，却一遍一遍地说爱自己。  
　　Loki不是三岁小孩，当然知道说出来的不能信：谁还不会说点好听的啊。但是Thor不一样。他的每一个碰触都饱含着热情和珍惜，仿佛是求之不得的宿梦终于实现，却又担心被自己不小心打碎一样。尽管Thor对自己总是所求无度，也总被自己骂是种马，但Loki知道Thor绝不仅是借自己泄欲而已，他经常致力于服务Loki甚至于压抑自身的冲动…那似乎不仅是性，没谁在性里能有那么强烈的奉献精神。  
　　而自己因为犹豫怀孕一事而与Thor分隔的这五天，Thor看着自己的眼神饱含担心、后悔、愧疚…说真的，Thor什么事都没有做错，却总用异常真诚的语调向自己道歉！Loki从没觉得自己被谁如此珍视过。虽然Loki一向坚强而冷漠，但他不得不承认，被人珍视的感觉是如此之好。  
　　"你还记得咱俩为什么结婚吧…为了两国貌合神离的和平，为了两国的继承人。这一切本该无关爱情…"  
　　"我知道。但即使没有那一切，我也很庆幸我能遇见你，我仍会希望与你结婚。"  
　　Loki沉默了很久，Thor以为他睡着了，正准备为他盖上被子，却听见Loki轻声说:"我也很高兴遇见你，Thor。"  
　　Thor听到后只觉心中一股暖流流过，虽然Loki至今没说过爱他，甚至没说过喜欢他，但他还是能从偶尔的瞬间感受到Loki的情感，比如现在。  
　　他把Loki揽到怀中，轻轻地吻上他的额头，然后是鼻尖，然后是那双柔软的唇。他静静地舔吻着Loki的唇瓣，温柔吮吸他的舌头。这个吻饱含着柔情，却脱离了性欲，就像情人间的絮语，温柔绵长。  
　　终于Thor放开了Loki，吻上他的眼睛，说到:"睡吧，Loki。"  
　　——————————  
　　第二天清早，Thor一睁眼就看到Loki嘴角噙着一个美极了的微笑，双眼泛着水光看着自己。刚想开口就感觉到Loki赤裸的下身贴上了自己，在自己晨勃的阴茎上来回蹭着。  
　　"嗯… Loki…?" Thor被Loki挑逗得有些迷茫，Loki…如此主动…  
　　"Thor…" Loki翻身坐上了Thor的胯部，更加卖力地在Thor高扬的性器上摩擦自己的下身，"嗯… 我有没有和你提起过… 哼… 我的发情期会持续半个月……嗯…!" 说着Loki的身子突然向下一沉，坐在了Thor粗大的分身上。  
　　Thor看着自己身上意乱情迷的Loki，简直爱死了约顿人具有发情期的这个诡异的种族特征。  
　　


	12. Chapter 12

　　【12】  
　　由于Loki处于发情期中，Thor已经开始习惯Loki的异常主动了，仿佛他俩之间那个"索求无度"的人是Loki一样。  
　　所以今天早晨，Thor醒来后没有感觉到Loki的抚摸、热吻和挑逗，反而觉得很不正常。  
　　Thor有些疑惑地看向Loki，发现对方已经醒来，正静静的躺在自己身边看着天花板。  
　　"Loki？怎么了吗？"  
　　Loki没有察觉到Thor已经醒来，被突然的出声惊得一颤，随即反应过来，看着Thor勉强笑了一下。"没什么…有点累…发情期好像结束了。早上醒来觉得浑身酸疼…"  
　　Thor听完笑了一下，递过去一个温柔的早安吻，"就咱俩这段时间的运动量，别说你了，我都有点吃不消… "  
　　Loki闻言瞪了他一眼"怪我咯？有本事你下次别回应。"  
　　Thor将Loki揽入怀中，吻着他的后脑轻笑着回答"对你怎么忍得住，死在床上我也愿意。"  
　　Loki毫不客气地翻了一个大大的白眼 "切，没出息。"  
　　沉默了一会儿，Loki又开口，以轻描淡写的语气说 :"噢对了，你可能想知道，我怀孕了。"  
　　话音刚落Loki就感到自己身后的人突然弹了起来，又"咚"地一声砸在了地上，不禁在心里默默扶额｢果然没什么出息…｣  
　　Thor手脚并用地爬回床上一把把Loki翻过来面对自己"真的么？! 你…我…我们… 你怀孕了？!我们的？!你怎么知道的!"  
　　"你是问我怎么知道自己怀孕了，还是问我怎么知道孩子是你我二人的？"Loki一挑眉毛好笑地看着Thor反问，却不等Thor开口就接着说到"前者的话，约顿人怀孕后会有感觉，而且力量也会聚集于保护胎儿而被减弱，我现在明显感到魔力聚集于腹部而不能被我任意支配。" Loki说着掀开被子看了看自己的小腹，那里虽然目不可见，但他却能感受到一股魔力的聚集。"但假如你问的是后者的话… 我懒得理你。"  
　　Thor激动地抱住Loki，在他唇上印下一个热烈的吻，之后又埋进被子里，轻轻地吻上了Loki平坦的小腹。想着不出数月对方就会诞下属于他俩的孩子，就觉得一股满足感从心低升起，这个人是他的，这个孩子是他俩的，完美到了无以复加。  
　　Thor迫不及待地想把这个消息告诉母后Frigga，Loki也不顾Thor让他休息的劝告坚持同行 :"我哪就那么虚弱了？" 。  
　　———————  
　　等两人来到Frigga的寝宫，却发现Frigga并不在那，侍女说是众神之父Odin正在与Frigga议事。｢这可不多见，一定是有什么大事要发生了…｣Thor暗暗想，却也没表露出来。两人只好在皇宫内四处走走，等Frigga回来。  
　　在后花园内，他们遇到了刚刚从朝会上下来的三武士和 Sif，最近半个月Thor几乎连床都没有下过，更别提什么朝会了… 他刚想叫住他们，就看到对方主动向Thor迎了上来。  
　　"Hey! 伙计们! 多日不见，有什么新消息吗？"  
　　"你这半个月干嘛去了？!朝会都不见你! 众神之父嘴上虽然没说什么，但他看你座位的眼神越来越阴沉了!" Sif有些生气地质问到。  
　　"呃…"Thor不知怎么回答，难道说｢我家Loki最近发情我们都在废寝忘食地滚床单累得半死不活哪有心情去开朝会？｣ "别说我了，发生了什么事吗？母后竟然都被父神请去议事了。"  
　　"边境发生动乱了，虽然没什么大威胁，但是急需镇压。另外有一个比较棘手…"Fandral看了一眼Loki欲言又止。  
　　"约顿海姆的Laufey王对和亲的执行有些不满，希望唤Loki殿下回国。"Hogun看着Loki的双眼不带任何情感地说出了Fandral没有说出的下半句。  
　　Loki听闻之后不动声色的挑了挑眉。｢协定里明确规定了大婚后我将留在阿斯加德，直至我和Thor继位。老家伙想干嘛？｣  
　　Thor的眉头皱了起来，｢Loki要离开？!｣ "不! Loki不能走。"  
　　"Wow, 别激动，这事儿不怪Loki殿下。你别急，Odin正在想办法。"Fandral见Thor的手握紧了锤子，连忙劝说。｢要是Thor一冲动和Loki打了起来，这事儿就更难办了。｣Fandral以为Thor是生气约顿的出尔反尔，却不知Thor仅仅是在担心自己的爱人将会离开。  
　　"别担心，我哪儿都不去。一切按照协议最初的约定来，我自会与我父王谈谈。你们专心平定边境的暴乱就好。"  
　　Thor听到Loki平静的说出自己哪儿都不去，心中的不安终于平息了些。他看着Loki微微一笑，伸手抚了抚Loki的脖颈。  
　　三勇士与女武神看到这一幕简直无法相信自己的眼睛。谁都知道Thor的脾气，一旦Thor发起怒来，没谁能劝得住，连神后Frigga都不行。而现在，仅仅因为Loki的一句话，这场可以算是因他而起的怒火就消散了。｢Thor变了…?｣四人心中不约而同地想到，却又都不太敢相信。  
　　"你去见Odin吧。这么多天没出现，又出了大事，他应该很生气。"  
　　"好，自己小心。" Thor吻了一下Loki的脸颊就向着主神殿大步走去。Loki冲着有些石化的四人微微颔首，"失陪。"也转身离去了。  
　　"我没有看错吧…他亲了Loki一下？当着咱们几个的面…？"Fandral最先出声，语调里全是震惊。  
　　"而且还叮嘱Loki小心点…？在金宫里又不是上战场有什么可小心的! 而且就算是我上战场他也从没说过让我小心点!" Sif愤愤不平地接口。  
　　"咳…人家不是夫妻嘛"Volstagg对两人间的互动表现的比较能接受，虽然也震惊于Thor今日浑身上下透出的温柔光辉。  
　　"要是我就防着点Loki，他是Laufey的儿子。"Hogun阴阴地说，他不喜欢Loki，他不信任任何约顿人。  
　　"好了别说这些没用的了，咱们去找Thor吧，没准Odin会下出战平息暴乱的命令，咱们得协助Thor呢!" 女武神说着就追向Thor的方向。  
　　————————  
　　Odin刚刚将Frigga送回宫，就看到Thor风风火火地冲自己走了过来。  
　　"父王! 我听说了边境和Laufey王的事，边境那边我和三勇士他们去平息，Laufey王怎么解决？"  
　　Odin不悦地看了Thor半天，终于开口了:" 你这半个月…都干嘛呢"   
　　其实Odin并非不知道Thor在哪儿，他的两只心腹一般的乌鸦每天都会去察看Thor和Loki的情况，也每天都带回同样的消息: 他们在卧室并未出门。但他还是希望能亲自听Thor解释一下，他这么不负责任的行为最好有什么正当理由才行。  
　　"父王…呃…你应该知道…约顿族人有发情期…Loki的发情期前一阵到了…"Thor面对父王无法隐瞒，只得硬着头皮回答出了实情。  
　　"荒唐! 你作为阿斯加德的继承人，怎么能因为这种事而完全不顾国事! 这样怎么能当阿斯加德的守护者？!"Odin冲着Thor愤怒地咆哮，Thor自知理亏，也不敢多说什么。  
　　"众神之父请不要过分责备Thor，这件事的过错大半在我。"Loki突然出现在大殿之中，对着Odin平静地说到。  
　　Loki的出现并没有使Odin的脸色有任何缓和。他至今不能向Frigga那样喜欢和信任Loki : 他从轮廓到性格，都太像Laufey了，让人不敢掉以轻心。  
　　Odin看着此时并肩站在自己面前的Thor和Loki，Thor对Loki的爱意十分明显，至于Loki，他却看不透。  
　　其实Laufey一定要唤回Loki的意图很明显。Odin最近有收到情报说Laufey一直希望取回在上次战争中被Odin夺走的冬棺，看来对于Laufey，和亲实为缓兵之计，Laufey暗地里一直在整军，企图再度向阿斯加德开战。而没有了冬棺的他们兵力无法与阿斯加德抗衡，走偷袭之类的阴谋方法也是意料之中。  
　　彼此若阿斯加德将Loki送回，约顿的战斗力会有明显的提高，这半年来Loki在和Frigga的切磋中Odin也大概算探了个虚实，Loki在战斗中，以一当百是没问题的，他甚至都无需亲自出现，就可凭幻象打赢一场战役。  
　　但若阿斯加德不将Loki送回，Laufey则有了开战的正当理由，而且，Loki就在阿斯加德，更有可能内外呼应，攻破金宫…  
　　Odin此刻完全陷入了两难的地步。和Frigga的讨论也没有丝毫进展 : Frigga盲目地喜欢Loki这孩子，一口咬定Loki与此事无关，定是Laufey的阴谋。  
　　但Odin却没这么乐观，他也不敢将阿斯加德的未来赌在Loki的本性上。如此一来，除去或控制住Loki是Odin最希望做到的事。但…Frigga和Thor，都会拼死护住Loki的…  
　　Odin沉默不语了半天，Thor对着异常沉默的父王不知该作何反应，而Loki，已将Odin心中所想猜得七七八八了。  
　　Loki微微一笑，开口说到"众神之父，我自知如今形势敏感，我应当避嫌不得参与你们议政。我只表个态 :我已怀孕，孩子需要从父亲身上汲取神力，因此我不会离开阿斯加德。告辞。"  
　　Loki走后，Odin略带惊讶地看向Thor"真的么？Loki他怀孕了？"  
　　"是的，我们正想将这个消息告诉母后，半路听说出事了才赶了过来。"  
　　Odin听后微微颦眉:自己真的猜不透Loki…  
　　————————  
　　当Thor从主殿离开后，Odin独自坐在王座上，神色凝重地思考对付约顿海姆的举措。却突然听到Loki冷清的声音远远地响起:  
　　"众神之父，我猜您是在思考能否信任我吧？我与Laufey是否设计了这一切以便有足够的胜算与阿斯加德开战？"  
　　Odin并不诧异于Loki知晓他的心思，毕竟这种怀疑太正常了。"Loki，你有什么想说的么，或者为自己辩护？"  
　　"我不能使你相信我，假如我在你的位置上也不会相信自己。但我承诺不会有不利于阿斯加德的举动，并以约顿未来的王的身份向你许诺，我不会追求两国间的冲突，愿维护两国的和平。"  
　　Loki顿了顿，接着说到 :"当然，你不相信我。Thor马上将去远方征战，我猜到那时你就会想办法对付我。我只是提醒一句: 我已怀孕，而Thor迟早会回来。"  
　　"只要没有证据证明你有阴谋，我定不会有任何举动。望你好自为之。"Odin严肃地对Loki说完，便起身离开了王座。  
　　


	13. Chapter 13

　　【13】  
　　父亲：  
　　为何突然唤我回国？  
　　Loki.  
　　————————————  
　　Loki：  
　　只是障眼法，留在阿斯嘉德，见机行事。  
　　Laufey.  
　　—————————————  
　　Loki看着雪鸮带来的来自约顿的信件，好看的眉头深深锁了起来，手不自觉地抚上了小腹。Laufey对自己儿子Loki的聪明毫不怀疑，来信从不废话，因为Loki一向能懂。Loki并非不知道Laufey的野心，他是Laufey最得意的儿子，继承了他全部的精明与阴谋，他当然知道。但…如今事情的发展早就超过了他的计划了。  
　　｢算了，不想了，走一步算一步。｣Loki把信纸冻成冰捏碎，晶莹的粉末扬了起来。  
　　——————————————————————————  
　　  
　　Frigga得知Loki怀孕的消息后简直恨不得抱着Loki转上三圈，但无奈对方是个高大的男人。  
　　对约顿种族很有研究的Frigga知道约顿孩子用以生长的是父母双方的神力或魔力，如若一方缺失，只能单方面加倍汲取才能维系。因此便坚持Thor留在Loki身边，至于国境的战乱，则由三勇士他们带领军队去平复。Odin虽然对Frigga此举非常不满，但也没有再派Thor远征，毕竟Frigga的请求和情和理，他也不想真的趁Loki孕期虚弱之时拿他怎样，不论是碍于Frigga和Thor，还是和约顿间勉强维持的和平。  
　　于是Thor所愿得偿地留在了Loki的身边，他自从结婚之后就离不开Loki，更别提对方现在怀孕了！Thor简直成了Loki不折不扣的跟屁虫，虽然明知Loki足够强大能够保护自己，还是不放心他自己去任何地方。只是Thor在得知Loki怀孕后就一直对Loki小心翼翼的，连亲吻的力道都比平日里轻柔了很多，也不再向从前那样索求无度。Loki虽然知道Thor是顾及他的身体，却也不免觉得有些不满。  
　　"你是不是对我不感兴趣了？" 一日里，Loki对着刚睡醒的Thor突然问到，本想趁着他迷迷糊糊套出真话，却不想把对方吓得立刻就清醒了。  
　　"Loki，你为什么会这么想？!" Thor对Loki的问题感到摸不到头脑。  
　　Loki眯着眼睛打量了Thor一会儿，反问到"你没觉得自己最近都特别禁欲么。如果不是没兴趣了，难不成是被我的发情期榨干了不成？"  
　　Thor露出一脸的可怜状 :"你不是怀孕了么…我怕伤到宝宝…最近忍得都不知道多辛苦…"   
　　回应他的是一个大大的白眼，"你当我是蝼蚁吗，孩子是你我的哪有那么脆弱! 你的那些力量难道能弄坏了他不成？" 说着就抬手幻化出一个冰锥向自己刺去。Thor目瞪口呆地看着冰锥在Loki皮肤表层碎成冰渣落下，只听Loki接着说" 而且我自己也有一定防御功能。你怕伤了谁？"  
　　Thor消化完Loki传递给他的讯息后，吞了一口口水，｢早知道Loki和宝宝都这么能干我还忍那么辛苦做什么？!"｣，就猛地扑上去压倒了Loki。  
　　感受着在口腔里肆虐的唇舌恢复了往日的霸道，Loki微微扬起了嘴角，满意地哼了一声。这样才对嘛。  
　　———————  
　　很快一个月过去了，约顿海姆的方面见要不回他们的继承人Loki，却也没有什么明显的动作。但Fandral他们战争的进展却不顺利。阿斯加德的边境不只一处爆出战火，接二连三的暴乱消息让失去大将Thor的阿斯加德军队也难以应对。即使不是Odin下令，Thor恐怕也难以抛下多年战友留在金宫悠哉。  
　　不得不前往暴乱现场的前一夜，Thor无法控制自己对Loki的欲望。明明只是去打个仗而已，那么稀松平常的事却让Thor心中非常不安，他简直希望能将Loki嵌入了自己的体内。  
　　"嗯…啊…!Thor…!" Loki再次喘息着达到了高潮后，拖着嘶哑的嗓音艰难地开口:" Thor…你有点过了… 不就是去打个仗而已，又不是不回来了，怎么跟疯了一样…" Loki的腰胯已经被Thor持续的大力撞击折磨得酸痛不堪，高潮不断的叫喊让他嘶哑得几乎说不出来话了。  
　　"要是不回来了，你以为我会这么轻易放过你么？" Thor一把把Loki再次扯入怀中，啃咬着他的锁骨，Loki有些惊恐地感觉到Thor的分身又再度勃起，并色情地磨蹭着自己的臀缝。  
　　"你绝对是发情期到了吧，该死…" Loki有些庆幸会发情的是自己而不是Thor，不然没准真的会死在床上，这种死法简直太丢人了。  
　　Loki感受着Thor炙热的分身不断摩擦着自己的股缝，却没有更多的动作。往常这个时候早就迫不及待地进来了，不禁疑惑地问 :"你在干什么，Thor…?"  
　　"嗯…" 耳后传来Thor迟疑的声音，接着Loki感觉到Thor的手揉上了自己的臀瓣，揉捏了一会儿，探向了自己的后穴。  
　　Loki一惊，身子都有些僵硬了，"你想干什么! "虽然Thor的意图已经很明显，但Loki没想到Thor会对那个甬道感兴趣，还是傻乎乎地问出了声。  
　　Thor也不回话，只是将手指在Loki的后穴上划圈按压，一边不遗余力地挑逗着他的乳尖。  
　　Loki本来就酥软不已的身体在Thor大力挑逗下很快就又起了反应，Thor顺势将手指捅入了他的后穴。从未被进入的甬道突然被异物入侵的感觉怪极了，Loki不由得有些抗拒地扭动着将企图将身子从Thor手下移开。  
　　Thor却用力勒住了他的腰不让他逃脱，然后故意对着他的耳朵用饱含情欲的嗓音说:"我想这样做很久了…你不想试试不一样的高潮么…?"  
　　热气吹进耳朵里引得Loki浑身一颤，｢这家伙脑子里成天都在想些什么？! 高潮就是高潮还有什么不一样的…｣，却没有再抵抗Thor入侵的手指，而是尝试放松紧绷的身体。  
　　Thor之前专门向Fandral咨询过同性性交的过程。"必须要事先扩张否则接收方很痛苦你也不会舒服… 扩张时可以寻找一下，有一个点最敏感能给对方带来大量快感… 其实扩张做好以后就没有什么不同啦。不过你家Loki是双性的你干嘛打听这个？!"   
　　所以Thor现在开拓Loki的同时，手指不停的变换位置轻轻按压，仿佛在寻找什么。  
　　Loki忍受着后穴被侵入的诡异感觉，感受到Thor好似寻找的动作后不禁皱眉，"你在找什么，Thor？里面又没有…啊!" Loki突然浑身一紧，毫无准备地发出一声急促的尖叫。  
　　"找到了" Thor满足地一笑，专心不断地去搔刚才的那个点。  
　　"嗯…Thor…Thor! 停下…!" Loki震惊地发现随着Thor的动作，一股陌生的快感从后穴内壁的那一点升起，使他的身体不受控地随着Thor的动作而抽搐。他艰难地忍下口中让他难堪的尖叫，气息不稳地让Thor停下。  
　　Thor看着怀中Loki一脸的快感却拼命忍着的表情，就突然起了坏心眼，毕竟Loki受情欲控制的表情实在太诱人了。于是Thor故意蜷起了手指，重重地挠了一下那里。  
　　"啊…!!" Loki在突然冲上来的陌生快感作用下，又一次尖叫了出来，Thor满意地吻上了Loki的唇，在舔舐的间隙说"我说什么来着，不一样的高潮…不试试么？"  
　　Loki瞪了Thor一眼，咬了一口Thor的唇，却慢慢扭动腰胯让后穴内壁在Thor的手指上缓慢摩擦着。  
　　Thor刚将在Loki体内抽动的手指加到两根，下身就已经硬的发痛，Thor急不可耐地把Loki的腰抬起使他趴跪在床上，龟头抵在了他还没完全打开的后穴上，微微用力向前一顶，Loki发出不适的抽气声，向前躲了躲。  
　　"帮帮忙？"Thor难耐地在Loki后穴口来回摩擦着，吻上了Loki的后颈。  
　　"在你的眼里我的魔法就是干这些的!"Loki伸手抚过了Thor的阴茎和自己的后穴，马上Thor就看见Loki的穴口溢出了透明的滑腻液体，自己的阴茎上也泛着水光。  
　　Thor闷哼一声，扣紧Loki的胯骨，缓慢而用力地捅了进去，火热的内壁紧紧吸吮着他的感觉让Thor几乎想什么都不顾狠狠开始冲撞，但他感受到Loki在他插入的过程中始终屏着呼吸，直至他全部插入才长长呼出一口气。  
　　"很难受？" Thor抬手抚上Loki的额头，发现那里已有一层薄汗。  
　　"还好。"Loki的声音也是紧绷的，肠道里被Thor火热的巨物塞满的感觉着实说不上好。  
　　Thor按捺下自己的冲动，浅浅地抽插着等着Loki适应，并凭着印象寻找Loki体内敏感的那一点。  
　　"哼…"当Thor擦过某一点时，Loki的身子突然紧绷了一下又放松，嘴里也露出一声呻吟。Thor见状便集中向着那个点撞击，粗大的龟头反复研磨过Loki的敏感点，每一下都刺激得逻Loki发出带着哭腔的黏腻呜咽。  
　　入侵后穴而产生的不适感渐渐被火辣辣地直冲脊椎的快感所替代，Loki开始一下下向后迎合着Thor越来越快的撞击，呻吟声也越发不受控制地带上了甜腻的尾音。  
　　Loki的湿热的肠肉紧紧吸附着Thor不断戳刺的阴茎，每一次的挺进都能带来淫秽而粘稠的水声。但Thor感到满足的远不仅是身体，他终于又完成了色情清单上的又一项。想着这个他的小腹变得越来越热，下身顶弄的速率变得狂暴。  
　　Loki被Thor近乎疯狂的挺进顶的几乎不能顺利地趴在床上，他被一下下地往前蹭，又被Thor拖着腰拽回来，禁锢在身下继续猛烈的抽动。那种陌生而诡异地快感顺着他的脊椎蔓延到四肢，让他既觉得太多了又觉得还不够，整个人都陷入了意乱情迷的狂乱中。  
　　"哈…Thor…啊!…别…那么…用力…! 啊!" 他勃起的性器随着Thor的动作一下下擦在身下的床单上，前液混合着汗水很快就把Loki身下洇石了一小块。  
　　最后Loki感到突然一阵酥麻感蹿向全身，折磨得他两眼发黑，痉挛着射在了已经 湿乎乎的床单上。  
　　随着Loki的后穴由于高潮而突然绞紧，肠肉仿佛有生命一样地不断吮着Thor的阴茎，Thor最后咬着牙用力戳刺了几下，就一口咬上Loki的肩膀将精液喷洒进了他的体内。Loki敏感的肠壁被滚烫的精液猛地一激，不由得发出一声长长的喂叹。  
　　两人就这样躺在乱七八糟的床单上粗喘了半天，Loki终于从眩晕中缓过神来，有气无力地开口说:"今天到此为止，不然我再也不让你上我的床了。" 声音果然是嘶哑得不成样了。  
　　Thor的回应是一个温柔的深吻。然后抱起Loki走向尚未被两人精液污染的睡椅上，拥着他入睡了。  
　　


	14. Chapter 14

　　【14】  
　　次日清晨，Loki一如往日在Thor火热的怀抱中醒来。他懒懒地呻吟了一声，用头微微蹭着Thor的劲窝。  
　　“你去打架会不会有危险？”Loki虽然觉得Thor皮糙肉厚的，又是名扬九界的战将，理论上这个仗打的应该不至于有什么危险，但还是不放心地问了一下。  
　　“这么不信任我？我可是雷神Thor啊！”  
　　Loki 不信任地看了Thor半天。和这个傻大个一起也有些日子了，自己只觉得对方智商堪忧，大将风范倒真是一点儿没看出来。“我给你做个护身符吧，”说着Loki手上出现了一个小锤子形状的挂件，“这上面有我一部分神力，能起到一定防御功能。但能力有限，你别把自己弄到太危险的情况里去。”  
　　Thor看着Loki递到自己手中的小锤子，薄薄的还泛着点寒光，微凉地贴在自己手心里。这又是一个Thor能感受到Loki对自己感情的瞬间。他紧紧抱了Loki一下，吻了吻他的额头。“照顾好自己。”然后他小心地将小锤子贴身地戴在了胸前，离开了房间。  
　　Thor知道Odin对Loki的不信任，便在临走前将Loki托付给了Frigga。倒不是说Loki自己不能照顾自己，但Thor就是不安，担心他出点什么事。这个金宫中除了Frigga，对Loki不带有敌意或偏见的…恐怕就只剩还在战场上的Fandral了。自己最不靠谱的花心朋友反而是对自己爱人最平和友善的那一个，这让Thor暗暗觉得好笑。  
　　————————  
　　Thor离开之后，Loki就在房间里百无聊赖地看着书。看书和练习魔法一向是他打发时间百试不爽的办法，而自从和亲之后，床上运动竟然占去了大半。Loki想到这里不仅有点羞愤。但这不能全怪Thor，毕竟自己前不久还欲求不满的发了半个月的情，直接导致了腹中小东西的产生。  
　　但Loki没能沉浸在自己惬意的阅读中太久——Frigga来看他了。  
　　“您怎么过来了，应当我去看望您才对，真是抱歉。”Loki一见来人是Frigga，立刻扣下了书，带着彬彬有礼的微笑赢了上去，托起她的手背印上一个温柔的吻。  
　　“Thor走前简直是连哭带喊地要求我一定要照顾好你，我这次就是来邀请你搬到我的寝宫来。”  
　　Loki轻轻摇了摇头，带着点笑意说：“Thor他太小题大做了，您不用理他。”  
　　“我反正每天也都要与你聊上半天，如今你怀孕了我一定不会让你再跑来跑去陪我了，若你不来，我可就搬过来咯。”  
　　Loki怎么好意思麻烦神后，只得顺从地入住了Frigga的寝宫。  
　　原本Frigga身边的宫女们就常常能见到这位俊美而彬彬有礼的异国和亲王子频频出现在Frigga的宫殿中陪她聊天，还时不时两人一起造出美的惊为天人的魔法照亮整个宫殿。现如今这位王子干脆住了进来，据说还怀孕了——孩子的另一位父亲是本国的大王子Thor，于是宫女们细心又好心地处处照顾Loki，简直…简直是真当他为孕妇了。虽然Loki的确是怀孕了，但他其实，很不习惯这种被当做弱者备受照顾的局面。  
　　“神后，您身边的宫女们是真的拿我当孕妇了吧。”  
　　“是孕夫，”Frigga笑着纠正了Loki，“怎么了吗？”  
　　“我根本不需要照顾…这简直和Thor似的，我怀孕了又不是负伤了。”Loki笑的有些无奈。  
　　“还逞强呢？你看看你，自从Thor走了之后一天比一天苍白，瘦的都不成样了，还说自己不需要照顾？” Frigga有些心疼地抚过了Loki已经凹陷下去的双颊。  
　　“您知道的，我只是神力被吸取的有些多，透支了一些罢了。没什么大不了的。”噢还有，自己给Thor的那个小锤子也分走了不小的一部分神力，不过Frigga不用知道这个。  
　　事实是Loki的力量的确被透支得有些厉害，这是不可避免的，原本要父母双方一起供给的能量现在完全由自己来提供，而且客观而言，Thor本该是力量的主要提供方的。再加之那个护身符小锤子，根本没有他给Thor时说的那么简单，那个小锤子可以给Thor很好的保护，基本上等于Loki把Thor拉入了自己的保护之下，这可不是随便一点点神力能够支撑起来的。因此Loki的确很虚弱，而且一天比一天虚弱。他正在以肉眼可见的速度迅速瘦下去，虽然还是很美，但看上去有些病态了。不过也正如Loki本人所言，这没有什么大不了的，只是透支罢了，有些累有些无力，但没什么。而且等Thor回来之后，一切就会好了。  
　　Frigga看着Loki消瘦的脸，决定将自己的神力分给Loki一些——孩子需要的是Thor的力量，而自己是Thor的生母，这多多少少能帮Loki分担一下。于是她不动声色得开始向Loki传递自己的神力，好像她知道假如自己事先征求意见Loki一定会拒绝一样。  
　　“您在干什么？”Loki突然感到一股能量的注入，温暖的感觉通满了全身，自己仿佛也不那么疲惫了。他用既不赞同又充满感激的目光看着Frigga，不知说什么好。  
　　“即使Thor不拜托我，我也会照顾你，你就像我的小儿子一样，我一直希望有一个你这样的儿子。而现在我只能为你做这么多了。”  
　　“谢谢您…”  
　　虽然Loki一直都知道，除了Thor外，Frigga是金宫中最爱自己的人了。但这种感觉在搬来和Frigga一起住的一个月越来越直观。他现在简直怀疑Frigga对他的爱比起Thor有过之而无不及了。  
　　————————  
　　Thor在战场上简直是度日如年的，他想念Loki，从他一脚踏出他们的寝宫开始他就想念Loki。这次的仗打的特别久，并不是说有多难，只是场面太混乱而已。其实Thor发现这次自己的运气特别好，几乎都没怎么受伤。不知道是不是因为Loki的那个神奇的小护身符，每一场战斗中Thor都能感觉到那个冰冰凉的小东西贴在自己的胸前。那个小锤子小小的，看上去更像个装饰品而不是什么有巨大魔力的东西，但Thor还是觉得战事中的好运都要归结与此。  
　　Thor不仅是想念Loki，更多的是担心他。自己不能在身边陪着他应该会很虚弱吧… 不过母后Frigga说Loki一切都好，当然虚弱是不可避免的。但这还是让Thor的心一揪一揪的疼，他的Loki，他们的孩子…他简直等不及战斗结束后回去见Loki了。  
　　但凡战争有空闲，Thor就会拉着Fandral——这个对自己爱人最没有敌意的不靠谱好友——大诉对Loki的相思之苦。Fandral天天天天听着Thor说Loki长Loki短简直快要烦死了，谁来给他解释一下往日最大大咧咧的Thor时怎么成了现在这副婆婆妈妈的样子？！Volstagg说那叫真爱，Fandral虽然不以为然，但也不再对Thor冷嘲热讽的了。  
　　————————  
　　就这样，Loki在Frigga的宫殿里已经住了两个月，Thor的战斗还没有结束。这期间他与Odin打过几次照面，多是发生在Odin前来看望Frigga时，遇到Loki正陪着Frigga温柔地说笑着。虚弱的Loki和温柔的Frigga一起坐在玫瑰园的边上，在阿斯嘉德日光的照耀下谈笑的画面美的惊人，连Odin都渐渐对Loki露出了淡淡的几乎不可觉察的微笑。  
　　｢没准Loki真的是个好孩子呢，反正他现在看起来挺像个好孩子。而且Thor和Frigga都那么全心全意地爱着他。｣  
　　Odin开始有些相信Loki当初给他的那句承诺了。  
　　尽管有Frigga的神力补给Loki也还是很虚弱，因为他基本上不允许Frigga对他的自我奉献，只有当自己实在虚弱的不行或消瘦的吓人时，才勉强同意Frigga的要求。  
　　日子一天天过着，Loki有些想Thor了。他决定暂不理会自己父王Laufey可能正在酝酿的阴谋，专心养胎。其实Loki一向并不是这样的——逃避问题，任凭隐患埋藏——只是他现在的确不知道自己能怎么做，不论是约顿海姆还是阿斯嘉德，他都不希望让其遭受不幸；加之自己怀孕导致的困倦，他这次破天荒地决定不管了，没准问题会自己迎刃而解也说不定。  
　　


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性福的夫夫们要面临一些波折了…

　　　【15】  
　　　Thor在战场上的消息不断地传回金宫，每一场胜仗都会引起金宫一场彻夜的狂欢宴会。一方面是由于神域人的好大喜功（他们的确如此），另一方面也是由于这次雷神Thor在战场上表现得太出色了。据前线传回来的信所称，他每一场战役都仿佛有天助一般，都几乎没受过什么伤，再大的冲击在Thor面前都向是小猫挠一样，顶多破点儿皮。  
　　　Loki听着这些消息简直都无聊透了——那不是废话么，Loki自己施的法自己当然知道，有那么强的保护Thor要是还能伤到自己，那他就真的是个蠢货了。但是每次Loki听到Thor的捷报，都还是会露出一个小小的微笑，几乎不可见，却很灿烂，Frigga总能发觉。  
　　　爱神Frigga，当然知道这两个孩子之间的情感不仅是和亲带来的名义上的“夫妻关系”，她本以为以Thor的性子非得磨合个几百年才能相安无事，但如今看来自己当初过于悲观了。现今不仅Thor不可收拾地爱上了Loki，就连Loki——这个看上去有点冷冰冰，对许多人都不屑一顾的骄傲的魔法师——也爱上了Thor。Loki他从来没说过，但是Frigga看得出来，毕竟，他连孩子都肯为Thor生了，这可不是人人都有的殊荣。  
　　　随着Thor战胜的消息一波一波地不断传回金宫，人们知道战中快要结束了，Thor他们很快就要回来了。  
　　　｢终于快回来了。｣两个月的时间对于Loki根本不算什么，要知道他都活了一千多岁了。但是他不得不承认Thor不在身边的这两个月，Loki还真挺想念他的。就算是怀孕时那诡异的激素导致的吧，Loki可从来没有这么依赖过谁。  
　　　有时候Loki会静静地站在镜子前看着自己，其实怀孕的自己看起来除了削瘦而憔悴和往常并没有什么区别。刚三个多月，小腹还是平坦如初，但是Loki能感受到那不同，从内置外的不同。他，Loki Laufeyson 竟然愿意为别人怀孕生子。这在之前简直是天方夜谭，但现在却顺理成章地发生了。孩子的父亲，Thor，已经从各种意义上占有了他，不论是他的身体——他的各部分身体——还是他的心。  
　　　这种“爱”的感觉Loki一向是嗤之以鼻的，他才不会蠢到去爱上谁，去相信谁，去为谁付出不求回报，但那都是之前了。他至今仍说不出口”爱“这个字，但是他在乎Thor超过几乎任何人，甚至为了多此一举地保护对方（而对方八成不需要任何保护）而毫不吝惜地分出了自己一小半的神力——而他还在怀孕期。  
　　　不可想象。站在镜子前的这个Loki，看上去还是那个Loki Laufeyson，但其实已经不是了。  
　　　Loki对着镜子里的自己，并不懊恼地叹了一口气。  
　　　——————————————  
　　　Thor终于平息了国界附近大大小小的所有动乱之后，距离他离开Loki已经两个半月了。他握着那个小小的锤子，放在嘴边吻了一下，笑得简直在发光——他终于快要见到他的Loki了。Fandral见状简直情不自禁地又恶心了Thor一顿，毕竟一个像Thor一样的高达威猛的汉子全身上下都闪耀着爱情的光辉是一件有些滑稽的事情。  
　　　但是Fandral已经习惯，甚至已经有些喜欢上Thor这样的状态了，他也因此很喜欢Loki。虽然与Loki见面不多，但是对方总是恰如其分的礼貌和优雅实在迷人，直的不能再直的Fandral毫不吝啬自己对Loki的赞赏。由于Loki的关系——由于Fandral是唯一能忍受Thor关于Loki的碎碎念的人——Fandral和Thor的友情值简直要爆表了，不论是作战中还是休息时，他俩都形影不离的。  
　　　正在他们整理行装准备动身回返之时，Odin的乌鸦带着一封信突然出现，凌厉地嘎嘎叫了两声就飞走了。  
　　　Thor看着印有阿斯加德皇家纹路的信封上潦草地写着:速拆，速回。Thor一下认出了那是Odin的笔迹，却不禁有些疑惑，金宫肯定已经收到自己战胜即将回去的消息，为何又会这般催促呢？  
　　　｢Loki出事了？!｣Thor脑中突然轰的一声炸开了，这是他最担心的情况，越担心却越可能会发生，Thor不禁想诅咒命运女神。  
　　　Thor屏住呼吸颤抖着双手打开了信，眼睛飞快地扫过几行字，却没办法很好地理解其中含义。  
　　　一旁的Fandral看着Thor对着信封微皱的眉头随着信的打开越刻越深，手越发抖得厉害，脸上的表情也变得难以捉摸——这可不多见，要知道Thor一向把情绪写在脸上。总之Fandral看着Thor阅读几遍信之后，猛然将信纸一挥，顾不上旁的一跃跳上马就飞奔走了。一定有什么不对，Fandral捡起了信纸，心中所想的与Thor不谋而合:Loki不会出事了吧？要知道Loki是Thor最敏感的敏感点，能让Thor如此激动的，首当其冲就是Loki。  
　　　Fandral的目光随着众神之父潦草的笔记一行行向下，眉头也锁得越来越深，表情简直和Thor如出一辙。只是比起Thor说不出来是什么但是有点像愤怒的样子，他更多的是震惊——  
　　　Loki真的出事了。  
　　　Fandral连忙跨上了马，追在Thor身后朝着金宫的方向飞奔而去。


	16. Chapter 16

　　　【16】  
　　　向着金宫疾驰的Thor脑子依然不清醒，毕竟信上面的讯息太突然又太严重了。Loki和Frigga，这两个名字反复出现，却乱哄哄地让人看不明白。  
　　　"…Laufey偷袭金宫…"  
　　　"…袭击了Frigga…"  
　　　"…Loki和Laufey一起…"  
　　　"…Frigga重伤生命垂危…"  
　　　这些句子拼凑在一起让Thor怎么都看不懂。单单是Frigga重伤这一点就已经让Thor六神无主了，而这又偏偏和Loki挂了勾…Loki…和Laufey一起袭击了Frigga…？! 为什么… 噢对了，他是约顿人…Laufey是他父亲…  
　　　Frigga，天呐Frigga生命垂危…Thor简直不能想象自己可能会失去Frigga，光是想着就觉得心里揪着痛，无法忍受。  
　　　Thor在和Loki结婚后并没有特别觉得他是约顿人，他苍白的皮肤和微凉的体温确实与神域人有所不同，但却并不像约顿，那个被阿斯加德描述为古老强大阴险卑鄙的种族，他长得不像，也没做过什么阴谋的事儿。  
　　　但现在，现在Thor突然觉得Loki是约顿人了，难道这么久自己身边的都是一条善于隐藏的毒蛇么…  
　　　  
　　　Thor一赶回金宫就马上冲向了Frigga的寝宫，只见寝宫外面守着相当多的宫女，她们脸上都是深切的悲痛表情，看到Thor之后，马上为Thor推开了门。  
　　　偌大的寝宫里空荡荡的，只有躺在床上的Frigga，守在她身旁的Odin，和一名为Frigga治疗的医师。  
　　　“父亲！”Thor大步奔向尽显惫态的Odin，“母亲她怎么样？！”  
　　　Thor一走进Frigga的床前，就后悔自己刚刚问出口的话了——Frigga看起来非常不怎么样，简直糟透了，Thor甚至不能确定她是否还活着。  
　　　她的左胸上，有一道非常深的粗糙伤口，因为Frigga躺着的原因看不清楚，但Thor觉得可能已经刺穿了Frigga的整个左胸。这还不是最糟的，最糟的是Frigga全身都微微地结了冰，白色的冰碴覆盖了她的全身，她被冻住了——她怎么会被冻住？！  
　　　“发生了什么？！”Thor的问句饱含着心痛、愤怒和震惊。  
　　　“Laufey和一个小支约顿海姆精兵潜入了金宫，没人知道他们是怎么做到的，连海姆达尔都看不到——”｢Loki!｣Odin说到此，Thor脑中不可控制地浮上了Loki的名字，是的他的丈夫，他当然知道自己丈夫的强大魔法不会只用于润滑这种事，但他也没想到Loki会将自己的法术用于危害金宫…  
　　　“Laufey他们的目标是金宫深处的冬棺。Frigga和Loki当时正在宫中散步”说到Loki的名字时，Odin的声音几乎是从嗓子里挤出来的。“等我赶到的时候，Laufey正在袭击Frigga，而Loki——Loki在同时出手，用魔法冻住了Frigga，魔法对Frigga可能造成了比冰冻更严重的伤害，但是我们现在没办法得知…我们没有掌握约顿的魔法…”Odin一边说着一边握紧了双手，他不仅恨Loki竟然出手伤了Frigga，更恨自己之前竟然开始相信Loki了，妇人之仁…  
　　　“Loki呢？！Laufey呢？！”  
　　　“Laufey一看到我就消失了，Loki在地牢——”  
　　　Odin话音未落，Thor就冲出了房间。  
　　　  
　　　Fandral就是在这是赶上了Thor，他迎面撞见Thor双眼发红地从Frigga宫中冲出来，立即跟了上去“你要去哪！”  
　　　“去找Loki！”Thor说着握紧了手中的锤子，Fandral顿时觉得大事不好——Thor现在完全失去理智了，雷神的盛怒可不是谁都能受得了的，更别提对方好像还在怀孕。  
　　　“你先别冲动！信我看了！但是我不觉得Loki会做出这样的事，会不会有什么误会？！”  
　　　“误会？！”Thor对Fandral怒目相向，逼得Fandral不禁后退了移步并做出了防御的动作。“能有什么误会！父王赶到时亲眼看着Loki出手——母亲她……”Thor说不下去了，扭头甩下Fandral就冲着地牢方向走了过去。  
　　　Fandral当然不是不关心Frigga的生死，只是他觉得这事不对劲。就算Loki是个间谍，或者什么类似的约顿海姆放到阿斯嘉德的眼线，以他的能力和智慧，此事绝对不至于落得这么明显。他和Frigga朝夕相处的时间那么多，为何非得等到Laufey闯进来，还要当着Odin的面来袭击Frigga？！这不太对。  
　　　但是面对盛怒的雷神，Fandral也做不了什么，只能担忧地看着Thor消失的方向…  
　　　  
　　　Loki现在被关在了阿斯嘉德最深的地牢里，他并不感到意外，其实当时他觉得Odin上来直接杀了自己比较可能，而自己也的确没有能力反抗。就算之前的Loki可以与众神之父Odin抗衡，但如今，各种原因让自己的力量已经只剩4成了——他怀孕了，他的神力分了一小半去保护Thor，他对Frigga所使用的强大魔法。  
　　　Odin不会相信自己对Frigga没有半分伤害之心，这是必然的，Loki并不指望Odin能坐下来和他平心静气地分析当时的情况并对Loki的所作所为做出一个足够客观的判断。因此他现在就在这肮脏阴暗的地牢里，安心等Thor回来。他们总会谈一谈，然后误会就能解开了，Loki并不担心。  
　　　  
　　　终于他听到了Thor轰轰的脚步声传来，｢他终于回来了｣，Loki舒了一口气，连嘴角都微微扬了起来，｢麻烦终于快要解决了｣。  
　　　所以Thor冲进地牢后看到的就是这一幕，Loki直直地站在地牢中，脸上还挂着一丝若有似无的微笑。  
　　　Thor顿时就觉得血液上涌了脑，怒火烧的他简直想直接杀了眼前这个微笑着的人。他直接冲入了牢房，一把掐住Loki的脖子将他抵在了墙上。  
　　　“你都做了什么？！ 你为什么要这么做！那是Frigga啊！”Thor手上的力气不受控制地随着怒吼越来越大，Loki被扼住了喉咙根本发不出任何声音，脑袋被突然撞向石壁的冲击弄得有些混沌——他以为Thor不会这般不分青红皂白地上来就动手的。  
　　　“你和Laufey到底有什么阴谋！若是Frigga有任何不测，我发誓我一定会血洗约顿海姆，杀光你所有的族人！”  
　　　Loki本来就很虚弱的身体根本无法挣脱Thor的大力禁锢，Thor的怒吼暂歇后也突然发觉了眼前人异常苍白和削瘦的双颊，和越来越微弱的气息，便松手放开了Loki。Loki顺着墙面跌坐到了地上，开始大力地咳嗽。  
　　　“…Thor，事情…咳…不是看上去那样的…咳咳…”  
　　　“我再相信你我就是傻子，约顿人！在你对母后做出那样的事之后，还要狡辩么！”此时Thor看着Loki的眼神充满了疯狂，不同于往日那种热切的疯狂，而是狂暴、愤怒、受伤的疯狂。此时的Thor太陌生，Loki不紧有些害怕，因为他从Thor双眼中看不到丝毫的爱意和信任。Thor根本没想过相信他…他根本认定了Loki在伤害Frigga一事上罪无可恕。  
　　　Loki坐在地上微微闭上了双眼，不知是不是由于喉咙的不适，感到嘴里有些苦涩，他自嘲地想到｢你竟然指望他能相信你…就凭他对你说的那些所谓爱意你以为他会相信你…｣  
　　　而Loki从来不做弱者，不论在战场上还是情感上，他永远不认输。因此在发现Thor对他的所谓爱意早就烟消云散，只剩下愤怒和恨意之后，他自然也不要那些可笑的爱了。于是他缓缓睁开了眼睛，平静地看向Thor。  
　　　“既然你不相信我”Loki用平静的语气，带着刚才因为被扼紧喉咙而有些沙哑的嗓音，向Thor说到，“那你就没必要站在这里质问我。反正我说的都是谎言，不是么？”  
　　　Thor闻言发出了一声狂暴的怒吼，走上前揪住Loki的领口，轻易地就将对方拎起来砸了出去。整个地牢细微地一颤，Loki和一些碎掉的石块一起摔在了地上。  
　　　即使是强壮的战士也不一定能够禁得住的雷神的盛怒，现在完全压到了Loki神力不足的虚弱身体上。他咳出一大口血，不动声色地扶着有些隐隐作痛的腹部，缓慢而艰难地占了起来。  
　　　此时站在Thor眼前的Loki显得非常虚弱，脸色苍白双颊凹陷，嘴边还带着血迹，头发也因为Thor的大力撞击而有些散乱地垂了下来。Thor现在终于发现了Loki的憔悴，但此刻他根本不在乎这个，相对于Frigga的命悬一线，Loki的那些憔悴简直都不能称得上是罪有应得。Thor心中充满了被背叛的痛苦，而且假如这个背叛伤到的是他自己也就罢了，可现在偏偏伤到的是Frigga。  
　　　但是Thor看着憔悴不已的Loki，还是停了手。倒不是说他突然动了恻隐之心，而是雷神向来不打没有还手之力的人。  
　　　于是Thor对着Loki说了一句“真不敢相信我曾以为自己爱着你。”就扭身离开了地牢。  
　　　Loki依然直直的站着，身体因为之前的重击还是什么别的而有些微微颤抖。他紧密双眼，眼眶微微有些湿润。  
　　　｢我也后悔爱着你，Thor。｣


	17. Chapter 17

　　　【17】  
　　　从那天之后Loki便再也没有开口说过任何话，无论面对任何人，哪怕是在对他的审判上，Loki就只是那么直直地站着，明明憔悴极了，却死死撑着脊椎，站姿永远是一幅倨傲的样子。  
　　　直到审判那日，Thor也再没来看过他，审判那天也没有出现。这倒是在Loki意料之中，事到如今，哪还有相见的必要？倒是Fandral来过几次，事到如今还记得、或者说多少有点在乎Loki怀着孕的似乎只剩下了Fandral一个人，但Loki从不回应他一句话，无论是问他是否需要什么，还是问胎儿是否安好，Loki都从不回答，甚至连看也不看他。Fandral只能把自己找得到的伤药统统留给了Loki，“我知道Thor下手的轻重，你必须用药”更何况你现在看着那么虚弱，Fandral没有说出最后一句，不想让Loki觉得自己是在同情他。  
　　　但其实Fandral的确有点同情他。暂且不说Loki可能被误会的可能——这个可能性虽然很小，但的确存在，——就算Loki真的帮着Laufey伤了Frigga…这件事沦落到如今的地步都很不幸，对Loki而言。原本阿斯嘉德和约顿海姆之间的事就说不清谁对谁错，两个强国互相斗争了几千年，说不清是谁开始的，也都有过阴险的举动。因此Loki…也算不上坏，毕竟是阿斯嘉德抢了约顿的冬棺在先。更何况，Loki还怀着Thor的孩子…  
　　　假如Loki当初来这里就是为了夺回冬棺，那他为什么会怀孕？！Fandral觉得这一切说不通，但是没人肯听他的见解，所有人都一口咬定Loki罪无可恕。  
　　　  
　　　对Loki的审判进行的异常顺利，因为Loki根本不说话。他被许多条锁链拴着站在大殿中央，看上去甚至有些气定神闲，如果不是他那么憔悴的话。虽然长老院要求将Loki残忍地处死的呼声特别强大，但是众神之父最后宣布的判决却是将Loki锁在地牢，每日承受鞭刑。毕竟Loki是约顿海姆的王位继承人，留着他的性命，不论是被折磨得多么残损不堪的生命，都对阿斯嘉德有好处。  
　　　于是Loki就被锁入了地牢。而Odin则以Loki为筹码与约顿海姆谈判。在此期间，Frigga一直没有醒来，只是身上的冰似乎在以非常缓慢的速度在融化。没有人，连宫中最老资格的医师也不知道她究竟有没有转好的迹象。  
　　　  
　　　Loki被两条锁链绑住了手腕吊了起来，地牢里阴暗无光，但是他一天一天过的还算清晰。因为每天上午都会有人用浸了蛇毒的鞭子抽打他，断断续续地持续几乎一个白天。当鞭刑终于停止了的时候，Loki就能判断出大约是夜晚了。  
　　　在刚开始的半个月，Loki还勉强有神力支持着，血水顺着鞭伤渗出不久伤口便会自行愈合，然后再被皮鞭刮开。但是他的神力支撑不了那么久，他还有个胎儿要保护。  
　　　其实Loki已经不想要这个孩子了，有什么意义呢？这个胎儿除了让自己更难堪和更虚弱，并没有其他价值。但是Loki现在的身体状况经受不住一次流产了，更何况他在地牢里，他的尊严是无论如何也不允许自己在这肮脏的地牢，在这帮用鞭子抽打他的人面前流产的。因此他只能勉强用仅剩的力量护住胎儿，并用魔法掩盖住自己开始隆起的腹部，无暇顾及其他地方。  
　　　他的伤口愈合地越来越慢，直到有一天，执行鞭刑的人发现他不会愈合了，昨天的、甚至上周的伤口还在那里，还在渗血，而他的呼吸都几乎微弱的听不见了。不敢惊动Odin和Thor，狱卒只能悄悄询问Fandral——毕竟他是雷神身边最紧密的战友。  
　　　  
　　　Fandral自从审判结束后，这是第一次见到Loki。这一下不禁把Fandral吓坏了：Loki的面貌已经消瘦的吓人，完全看不出当初那个俊美青年的模样，Fandral暗想可能是因为怀孕的缘故，却又奇怪地发现对方的腹部似乎平坦如初——而现在Loki应该已经怀孕七个月了。  
　　　他下令狱卒这两日停止鞭刑，一边去找Thor，虽然他明知Loki是Thor禁忌的话题，但他顾不了那么多了。  
　　　  
　　　Fandral没费什么力气便在Frigga宫前找到了Thor。Thor的表情已经没有他刚刚从战场回到金宫时那么吓人了。毕竟Frigga在好转。是的，三个月过去了，Frigga身上的冰化得差不多了，医师终于敢于判断Frigga正在好转。虽然左胸口的伤的确很严重，但这三个月被冰封的日子里看来伤口并没有停止愈合，估计不出三天，Frigga就能恢复意识。  
　　　Thor看到Fandral，几乎称得上是和颜悦色地打了个招呼。但Fandral的表情却很犹豫，他支支吾吾地在Thor面前吭叽了半天，也没说出来一个字，却又不打算离开。  
　　　“怎么了，伙计？”Thor看着他一副欲言又止的纠结样子不仅问了出来。  
　　　Fandral向后退了一步，猛地一闭眼，心里一横，说到：“Loki——”  
　　　Thor听到这个名字眉头又锁了起来，这个名字已经三个月没在金宫里出现了，大家都知道那是千万不能提的禁忌——Fandral今天却一副“死就死吧”的表情说了出来。  
　　　“怎么了？”Thor语气不善地问道。  
　　　“今天每日向他施刑的狱卒找到我，Loki有些不对劲… 他已经很久没有愈合过伤口了，而且整个人的生命体征都几乎没有了…”  
　　　Thor保持着皱眉的状态听着Fandral的话，却没有露出担心的样子。  
　　　其实Thor并没有忘了Loki，更没有忘了他们浓情蜜意的新婚几月——他当然忘不了。刚得知Loki袭击Frigga时Thor的头脑完全被愤怒占据了，而现在已经三个月过去，再强的怒火也已经熄灭，剩下的只是悲伤了。不仅仅是为Frigga而悲哀，也为了Loki，也为了自己。  
　　　怒气消散之后Thor必须承认自己当初的确爱着Loki，但现在呢？面对一个几乎要成了杀母仇人的昔日爱人，Thor不知道该怎么面对他。因此从来没有去看过他，哪怕是为了惩罚他甚至羞辱他也从来没去过。  
　　　对于自己曾经爱着Loki这件事，Thor感到很懊恼。因为在他看来，这一切都应该是一个骗局，而自己就那么前所未有的、毫无保留地陷了进去。他爱Loki，而且从来不吝啬于表达，不仅是爱他的外表，也喜欢他若即若离不咸不淡的态度——好吧，Thor承认他爱Loki的一切。而现在想想，Loki当时从未说过爱自己…那么，那些让他感受了爱意的瞬间呢？都是谎言罢了。  
　　　Thor真为自己感到悲哀。  
　　　“他堂堂九界第一魔法师，难道会被几个鞭子抽死吗？”Thor面无表情地反问Fandral。  
　　　“理论上并不会…但…要知道他还怀着孕，约顿人怀孕期间是最脆弱的——”  
　　　Thor听到“怀孕”二字后心头一紧。自从出了那件事后他就把和Loki有关的一切都尽力屏蔽掉了，虽然他当然不能做到完全不想Loki，但从来没有人这么直接的把那段事当着他的面直接提起。噢那个孩子…现在Fandral的一句话不由得把他猛地拖向了那个时候。这让Thor突然有些心慌。  
　　　“谁知到怀孕的事是不是真的”Thor苦笑了一下， 事到如今，关于Loki的一切Thor都要打上了个问号。  
　　　“你必须得去看看他。不论你把他当做什么人，哪怕只是个战俘。他真的快死了。”  
　　　｢死？｣Thor听到这个词心里没来由的猛地一跳。｢Loki会死吗？｣他相当怀疑。不过他还是决定去看一看他，不论是作为仇人还是情人，Loki的分量都足已使Thor移步去地牢看他一眼。


	18. Chapter 18

　　　【18】  
　　　再次见到Loki的一瞬间，Thor的心不受控制地抽痛了一下。  
　　　虽然停止了对Loki的鞭刑，但是狱卒并没有将Loki从铁链上放下。他依然被吊在那里，浑身上下只有一块已经破破烂烂的布遮着，其余地方都是密密麻麻的鞭痕，深浅不一，有的还在渗血。而Loki显然对周遭的一切毫无知觉，几乎看不到呼吸导致的胸腔起伏，而且Thor发现，他的体周开始慢慢地结冰，白色的薄冰渐渐覆盖到Loki的全身，就像当初Frigga那样。  
　　　｢为什么会这样？｣Thor不禁皱起了眉。但是随着他的视线落到Loki平坦的几乎有些凹陷的小腹上时，他的心痛却又被另一种情绪覆盖了，｢果然都只是谎言而已｣。  
　　　“把他放下来，给他找张床。”Thor并不想让Loki死，不知道是因为单纯的自己不想让他死，还是因为Odin明确说过Loki要活着才有价值，总之Thor一点也不希望Loki就这样无声无息地死掉。但昔日的情谊也仅限于此，除了一张床Thor既不愿、也不能为他提供更多了——他现在周身冰冻的状态和当初Frigga的状态一样，所以阿斯嘉德上下并没有人有办法。  
　　　Thor看着狱卒将Loki安置在一张简陋的小铁床上，硬邦邦的一点也不舒服，但是比起之前三个月被吊起来的经历，已经算是极大的宽容了。Thor最后深深看了Loki一眼，对狱卒说：“不用再鞭打他，除非他死了，不必再通知我。”  
　　　Thor说罢便离开了地牢，心中的抽痛从见到Loki的那一刻便没有停止。对方已经憔悴成这副模样了啊…Thor当真痛恨自己的心软，竟然还会因为对方而心痛？简直可笑。  
　　　————————————————  
　　　  
　　　由于Frigga快要醒过来了，因此这几日Thor和Odin都寸步不离地守在Frigga身边，谁都不希望错过Frigga重新睁开眼的一瞬间。  
　　　Frigga身上的冰已经完全消失了，胸口骇人的大洞也在最近两日飞速的愈合，这说明Frigga的神力已基本完全恢复。｢估计马上就能醒来了吧｣，Thor目光温柔地看着Frigga，后者现在的样子只是像睡着了，完全不见了那时生命垂危的憔悴样子。说到憔悴…Thor脑中不由得又浮上了另外一张憔悴的脸。｢我怎么才能忘了他！｣Thor甩了甩头，非常懊恼。  
　　　  
　　　终于Frigga的双眼眨了几下睁开了，“母亲！”Thor激动地喊出了声，Odin则在一旁紧紧地握住了Frigga的手，眼眶红红的几乎快要落下泪来。  
　　　神后昏迷的这三个月可是折磨坏了这父子俩，Odin尽显老态，而Thor都纤瘦了些。  
　　　神后刚刚睁开的双眼并没有昏迷三个月之后应该会出现的那种迷茫。相反她的眼神看上去非常清明，而且还…带着点担忧？她看了看伏在自己床边的Odin和Thor，突然脸色一僵，反握住Odin的手，急切的问道：“Loki在哪？”  
　　　“你放心，在地牢里”Odin只当她是惦念着Loki与Laufey偷袭金宫的行径，却惊讶地发现Frigga一听到“地牢”二字立刻激动地坐了起来，立刻就要冲下床去。  
　　　“他在地牢干嘛？！”Frigga看着Thor问道。Odin一直提防Loki她是知道的，但Thor总会偏袒Loki的呀，总不至于…  
　　　“他袭击了你，被关在地牢受刑——”Thor看着Frigga显得有些激动的表情不禁有些疑惑，因为Frigga很少会激动。而且现在Frigga的激动之情来的有些莫名其妙，她难道是在指望他们放了或者杀了Loki吗？不可能的。  
　　　Frigga一听到Loki在地牢受刑马上就站了起来，刚刚恢复的身体还是有些疲软，脚下一软就要摔向地面。Thor连忙扶住了她，“母后？怎么了？”  
　　　“他没有袭击我！天呐，他——他在受刑？！他怀孕后身子那么虚弱怎么能受刑？！”Frigga急的简直快要哭出来了。  
　　　Thor和Odin听到这里都开始有些听不懂了，Frigga是昏迷导致脑子不清楚了吗？看上去却不像啊…可是她现在在说什么呢，Loki没有袭击她，那Odin看到的是什么？  
　　　“Frigga，你先别激动——”Odin试图安抚Frigga，伸手去压她的肩，企图让她回床上休息。但是Frigga一掌打掉了Odin的手——这种事从没发生过——冲着Odin几乎是愤怒地说：“我怎么能不激动！Loki他扛不住受刑的，怀孕前期他都是在我的帮助下才勉强撑过来——”说着就往门口快步走去。  
　　　Thor和Odin依旧一团混乱，只得匆匆跟在了Frigga身后。  
　　　Frigga简直是飞快的向地牢跑了过去，这简直太不同寻常了，一路上看到Frigga的宫女都不知该作何反应：一方面她们尊敬的神后陛下终于康复了，另一方面她们一向端庄的神后殿下竟然在奔跑？而且后面还跟着Odin和Thor？！｢这是怎么回事…？｣  
　　　  
　　　Frigga一踏入地牢就慌了，这么阴暗潮湿的地方，Loki怎么受得了？！他在这里待了多久了——“我昏迷了多久？”Frigga一扭身攥住Thor的胳膊问道。  
　　　“嘶…”Thor裸露在外的小臂被Frigga攥得竟然有些痛，“大概三个月”  
　　　“三个月！”那Loki现在已经处于孕期七个月了，不仅没有得到好的照顾还在地牢里——  
　　　Frigga慌忙向里跑去。看到肮脏牢房里躺在床上的Loki时，一下子眼泪就流了出来。她刚刚还在担心Loki的孩子，在看到Loki的一瞬间觉得自己刚才简直是太可笑了：Loki自己都快要撑不住了，还管他什么孩子！  
　　　  
　　　Odin和Thor懵懵懂懂地看着Frigga扑倒了Loki床上，却对着Loki结慢周身的冰无处下手。终于开始觉得事情有些不对劲——难道当初真的是错怪了Loki？  
　　　Thor心中猛地一沉，想起当日Loki被他不分青红皂白摔在地上之后，一边咳嗽一边艰难地对自己说“事情不是看上去那样的”，却被自己又一顿拳脚打断了。Thor顿时慌了。  
　　　“母后！您刚刚说Loki没有袭击你，那他——”  
　　　“快把Loki移到他的寝宫！”Frigga仿佛完全没有听到Thor问题似的，用饱受惊吓和担忧的语调冲着两人吼道。  
　　　现在就算愚笨如Thor也终于能意识到自己当日犯下了怎样的错误了。他不再多言，走上前去一把抱起了Loki。Loki身上结的薄薄一层冰冷的刺骨，几乎立刻就冻伤了他，但是Thor此时却分毫没有感受到，他的全部感官集中在了Loki过轻的体重上：一个身高基本上不低于自己的男人，抱在怀里竟然没有什么重量。  
　　　Thor感受着怀里人冰冷僵硬的身躯，越发的慌乱了，他觉得自己要失去这个人了。这个认知让他突然非常绝望。这三个月以来由于一个可笑的误会——虽然自己至今仍不知道这误会是如何发生的——Thor单方面的将Loki想象成了一个骗子，彻头彻尾的骗子，同时还是伤害Frigga的凶手。这些负性的认知和评价压过了Thor的爱意，就算Thor依然牵挂Loki，在这些认知之上Thor也不能容忍自己继续喜欢他。但现在突然之间他发现一切是个荒谬的误会，Loki从没伤害过Frigga，Loki没有骗过自己———Thor的心都揪在了一起。  
　　　Thor抱着几乎没什么重量却冰冷异常的Loki走到了他们当日共同的寝宫，自Thor从战场回来后只来过这里一次——  
　　　那日他冲动地冲向地牢对着Loki释放怒火之后，Thor余怒未消地来到这里。当时他愤怒又痛苦，一把扯下Loki送他的护身符砸向了地面，又一锤砸了上去。但让Thor有些疑惑的是当时锤子落下之地，地板凹陷破碎了一大片，但那个看着特别脆弱的小锤子却没有像Thor预期的一样碎的四分五裂。当时的Thor并没有多分神去留意这个，只是怒气冲冲的走出这个寝宫，再也没有回来。  
　　　现在他又来到了这个寝宫，面对这个他和Loki共同生活了数月的房间，和Loki有关的记忆扑面而来。Loki倚靠过的窗台，他伏案读书的桌面，那张大床、那个躺椅、那间图书室… Thor感觉自己的五脏六腑都紧紧的搅在了一起，抱着Loki的手臂都微微有些颤抖。  
　　　  
　　　Frigga的情绪此时已经镇定了下来，她不再失控地对着Odin或Thor吼，而是急切而不容反驳地指挥二人行动。  
　　　“Thor你快把Loki放到床上，然后赶快生火，要让屋子里暖一些。”  
　　　“Odin——”Frigga叫到Odin的名字时狠狠瞪了他一眼，Frigga已经基本已经明白Loki为什么会被认为袭击了自己而被关入地牢了，“你去把冬棺拿来。”  
　　　Odin一听到Frigga要求自己把冬棺拿来，正准备张口说些什么，却看到Frigga前所未有严厉的目光。于是Odin悻悻的闭上了嘴，照着Frigga的要求去做了。  
　　　Frigga并不打算与Thor多交谈，而是哀伤地看着Loki凹陷的双颊和单薄的身躯，又一次地哭了出来。这个孩子这三个月来不知受了多少苦，现在连生命都已经挂在了消亡的边缘。  
　　　于是Frigga着手给对方传递自己的神力，就像过去那两个月里自己对Loki所做的一样。一股淡淡的金光拢住了Loki，一段时间过去了，Frigga却并没有看到Loki有任何好转的迹象，身上的坚冰也无融化的趋势。  
　　　Thor在一旁焦急地看着Frigga对Loki所做的事情，他虽然能感受到Frigga正在生自己的气，也大概知道Frigga为什么会生气，但还是不得不问出口：“母亲…Loki他怎么样……”  
　　　“正处在消亡的边缘”Frigga眼神并不离开Loki，简短的回答道。  
　　　Thor的心又开始抽痛了。他想到那日Fandral对自己说Loki快要死了，而自己当日的表现是那么淡漠。  
　　　“为什么会……”  
　　　“你们对他做了什么你们自己还不知道吗？！”Frigga从Loki身上移走目光，怒视Thor。其实Frigga心里一直也有点奇怪，自从Thor走了之后Loki就虚弱的不正常，理论上单单怀孕导致的虚弱还不至于此…但Frigga从来没从Loki口中问出原因。  
　　　就是这时Frigga突然注意到了寝宫门旁的那个大坑，“那是什么？”她问Thor。  
　　　“我那天发怒…就…”  
　　　“我是说那个发光的东西！”  
　　　经Frigga这么一提，Thor突然想起来那日自己没有摧毁成功的来自Loki的护身符。于是他走过去拿起那个小锤子，放到了Frigga手中。  
　　　“这是我去打仗之前，Loki给我的，好像是个护身符…”Thor艰难的说出来。现在和Loki相关的一切对他而言都很艰难，因为突然间这三个月来被自己理解为谎言的一切，突然又变成了Loki真心实意的情感——而自己用以回报Loki的又是什么？  
　　　他的Loki快要死了。而他难辞其咎。  
　　　Thor恨不得徘徊在消亡边缘的是自己。  
　　　Frigga则突然对那个小锤子产生了强烈的兴趣。她把那个挂件拿在手里翻来覆去地看，时不时用Thor说不出来是什么的魔法做些奇奇怪怪的测验。  
　　　“这个是Loki给你的？”  
　　　Thor直直地看着Loki呆呆地点了下头。  
　　　“你知不知道是做什么用的？”  
　　　“Loki当初说是护身符…”  
　　　Frigga点了点头，说“这孩子把半条命都给你了。”  
　　　啊？Thor听到Frigga这句话之后突然看向了Frigga“什么？”  
　　　Frigga把那个小锤子放到Loki胸口，说：“这个小挂件上有Loki的一半神力。他在你去打仗时分了一半神力保护你。所以你这次才运气好的出奇——所以他在孕期才那么虚弱，好几次都不得不靠我的帮助才能维持得住。”而这在地牢里的三个月，明显打破了Loki原本就很脆弱的平衡。  
　　　后面的话，即使Frigga没有说出来，Thor也懂了。  
　　　在Frigga的话的帮助下，Thor再次、更加清楚地认识到自己到底都做了什么。Loki不吭不响地分了一半神力在自己身上保护自己……而自己终于回来后，又做了什么…对Loki不问青红皂白的怒骂甚至大打出手，而对方还怀着自己的孩子！  
　　　更不要提之后三个月在地牢的监禁…每日的鞭刑…浸者蛇毒的鞭刑…所以Loki现在毫无声息的躺在这里，身上的伤口已经很久没有愈合过了，身上还覆盖着一层薄冰。  
　　　Thor突然觉得这些日子抽打在Loki身体上的鞭子，如今又全部返到了自己的心上。  
　　　他的Loki在消亡的边缘，而这一切都是自己的错。  
　　　他觉得自己再没有资格称Loki为他的Loki了。


	19. Chapter 19

　　　【19】  
　　　Thor死死盯着Frigga手中拿着的那个小锤子，回想着Loki把它送到自己手中的那个清晨。Loki那么轻描淡写地一说，自己压根没把它当做什么严肃的礼物，只当做是个可爱的习俗或者迷信的物件而已。没想到对方当时放到自己手中的竟然是自己的半条命…  
　　　那个时候的Loki一定很爱自己…他却从来不说。  
　　　  
　　　“那这个挂件上的神力，能不能现在转移回Loki身上？！”Thor的头脑难得灵光了一次，只要那些神力返回Loki身上，Loki一定会好转的…  
　　　“这个魔法太复杂，我一己之力难以完成。但是借助冬棺之力可能能够治愈他。”冬棺作为约顿海姆的圣器，应该有足够的能力治愈一个濒死的约顿人。  
　　　Frigga言毕Thor便焦急地看着Loki再看向紧闭的寝宫大门。  
　　　“母亲，Loki和你身上的冰…这是怎么回事？”  
　　　“约顿人若处在消亡的边缘，身体便会自动冻结以延续生命。这是最危急关头的防御措施。”  
　　　｢消亡｣，这个词再次击中了Thor的心脏。｢消亡…Loki正在消亡…｣  
　　　“那您……？”  
　　　“当时Laufey刺穿了我的心脏，受伤太重，Loki用魔法把我冻结以便延长我的生命，使我可以慢慢恢复。”  
　　　原来是这样…所以当初Odin看到的其实是Loki在救Frigga的性命…  
　　　“我当时受伤太重，几乎直接晕了过去。但一开始还是能感受到周围发生的事，我知道Odin来了，因此我一直在担心Loki…没想到最担心的还真的发生了…”  
　　　“那Loki也能感觉到周围发生的事？”  
　　　“身体冻结之初应该是这样，随后就会慢慢失去意识了。”Frigga说着用手缓缓抚过Loki被冰冻住的脸颊，手指被微微冻疼也没有退缩。  
　　　｢那Loki就知道那日我去过地牢…｣想起那日自己当着Loki的面，对狱卒说的“除非他死了，不用再通知我”，Thor感觉胃里一顿痉挛，｢我都做了什么…｣。  
　　　  
　　　咣——  
　　　寝宫的门被猛地推来了，Odin带着冬棺回来了。他直步走向Frigga，没多说话就递给了Frigga。  
　　　Frigga执起Loki的手放到了冬棺之上，低声念了一句什么。Thor就看到Loki和冬棺被一层冰蓝色覆盖了，同时他胸口的那个小锤子也泛着微微的白光。  
　　　那白光好像是被吸入了Loki身体里一样，渐渐弱下去，在光熄灭的那一刻，挂件突然碎成了粉末。然后Thor惊喜地发现，Loki身上那层薄冰，开始融化了。  
　　　“Loki没事了么？！”Thor惊喜地问出声，如释重负地呼出一口气。  
　　　“你觉得他这样像没事了么？”Frigga看着Thor反问到，眼神里似乎有一丝不难察觉的失望。  
　　　Loki身上白色的冰霜的确融化了，但是随之露出来的皮肤上依旧遍布鞭痕和血迹，并没有愈合的迹象。  
　　　“你们对他用了鞭刑？还蘸有蛇毒？”Frigga看着Loki身上的痕迹质问Odin，虽然知道对方这么做是因为误会Loki伤了自己，但看着Loki的样子却怎么都无法原谅。  
　　　“我们以为…而且审判时Loki始终一言不发，从未为自己辩护…”Odin用少见的唯唯诺诺的语调回答到。  
　　　“你们若相信他，他根本不会出现在审判席上。” 你们若不信他，他为自己辩护也只能徒增难堪。  
　　　三个人静默地看着床上毫无声息的Loki，各怀心事。终于冬棺发出的蓝光慢慢弱了下来，Frigga再次出声：“Odin你出去，Thor留下，冬棺也留下。”  
　　　Odin抚了下Frigga的肩以表歉意，之后就顺从地离开了房间。他走后，屋内又是尴尬的沉默。最后Thor终于按捺不住开口“母亲…Loki他情况怎样？”  
　　　“如果你还记得，他怀孕七个月了，而且还有一半力量一直放在你的身上。他状态很糟。所以在他醒来前你就寸步不离地在这里，给他胎儿需要的能量。等Loki醒来后…他若不想见你，你就离开吧。”Frigga无法掩饰住话中的责备之意，毕竟Thor无论是作为一个丈夫还是作为一个父亲都太不尽责了。  
　　　“他什么时候能醒？”  
　　　“我也说不好。你一会帮Loki清洗下身体吧…”Frigga看着Loki满身的血污，Loki不会喜欢这样的，“我去配些药来。”  
　　　——————————————  
　　　Frigga走后，Thor抱起Loki走向了浴室。他不可避免地想起了新婚的那一夜，自己也是这样抱着Loki走向浴室的。但现在一切都不同了…  
　　　Thor轻轻地擦拭Loki的身体，这很困难，因为对方原本光滑而白皙的身体现在遍布深浅不一的伤痕。看着Loki脆弱不已的身体，Thor简直不知道自己当初是怎么狠下心的。  
　　　当日看Loki是抱着面对敌人的心态…今天突然之间才发现对方只是自己的爱人…而且还在自己不知情的情况下保护了自己和母亲的性命。  
　　　而自己…竟然愚蠢地认为一切都只是个谎言。  
　　　这是Thor第一次不含任何情欲地一寸寸抚过Loki的皮肤，手不停的微微颤抖。他把Loki折磨成了什么样子啊…而且对方甚至还怀着自己的孩子。  
　　　Thor的心里从未走过这么多的悔恨与心痛。他很担心，担心Loki不会再醒来，担心Loki醒来后不会原谅自己。噢Loki一定不会原谅自己的…Thor自己都无法原谅自己。  
　　　想着Thor的手便轻轻地抚上了Loki的小腹。Loki周身密布的伤痕在腹部却几乎没有，只有几条很浅的划伤。｢Loki还在保护我们的孩子｣，这个认知让Thor心更加痛了。接着Thor发现自己手掌与Loki小腹相接的地方似乎有一股暖流通过，｢这样就能够将我的神力传给孩子了么？｣ Thor感受着这股好像蕴含了生命力似的暖流，不忍松开手。  
　　　直到浴缸中的水开始有些微凉，Thor才赶忙把Loki捞了出来，而对方像是没有生命的布偶一样任自己动作。  
　　　  
　　　Thor刚刚把Loki安放在床上后，Frigga就回来了。她检查了一下Loki的状况，惊喜的发现对方已经好了不少，甚至已经无需用药了：“你做了什么？”  
　　　Frigga这么一问Thor以为自己又做错了什么事，紧张地赶忙移开了抚在Loki小腹的手。“我发现手放在Loki身上会有一股暖流，以为这样他会好受些…”  
　　　“他已经好多了！”Frigga一边说着一边露出如释重负的笑容。“看来你的力量比我的要有用的多”——自己下午向Loki传输了半天的神力也没有任何起色，果然胎儿最需要的还是双方血亲的力量。  
　　　Thor闻言立刻爬上了床，躺在Loki身旁将他轻轻地拉入了怀中，双手覆在Loki的小腹上。Loki微凉的皮肤再次贴上了自己的胸膛——距离上一次已经时隔快要六个月了——感受着Loki布满伤痕的后背，Thor终于落下了泪。  
　　　Frigga看着自己从小到大就没有哭过的儿子，现在抱着Loki一滴滴流下的泪水，不禁叹了一口气。  
　　　“Loki的神力已恢复大半，有你这个孩子的生父在身旁估计不久便能醒来…身上的伤不难痊愈…” 但心里的伤却很难…  
　　　说罢Frigga便轻轻离开了房间，走了很远仿佛还能听到Thor因为流泪而气息不稳的抽气声。


	20. Chapter 20

　　　【20】  
　　　当晚Thor抱着Loki一整夜都没有阖眼。他脑子里一遍一遍地过着和Loki有关的一切。  
　　　首先是婚礼当天，Loki穿着金绿相间的战袍，英气逼人地对他微微一笑，称他为“我未来的丈夫”，当时自己心猛的一跳，几乎是瞬间就开始喜欢这个和亲了。然后是他们的新婚夜，他第一次进入Loki体内，他是第一个、也是唯一一个进入Loki体内的男人…这简直让他窃窃自喜了好些日子。他想起了Loki经常看着他戏谑的笑容，湿润的绿色眸子总是迸发着愉悦而轻松的光。还有Loki为期半个月的火热的发情期…  
　　　然后Loki告诉自己他怀孕了，紧接着就出了乱子，他们分离了，再回来时…误会深重…  
　　　Thor躺在床上颠来倒去地回想他和Loki认识以来的这一年多的时间，但所有愉快的记忆都从Loki孕后一个月戛然而止…自己在战场上两个多月，再回来时Loki已在地牢…Thor不知道要怎样做Loki才会原谅自己，毕竟这次错的太离谱了，而给Loki带来的伤害也太过了。  
　　　What can I do? Thor没有答案。  
　　　Thor可以感受到自己与Loki贴着的皮肤上一直都涌动着暖流，而Loki那些骇人的深红色伤口也在慢慢愈合，只是还微微感受得到伤疤的凸痕。Thor把下巴放在了Loki的劲窝处，轻轻吻了吻他的脖颈。  
　　　随着这个轻吻他和Loki更多的记忆涌了上来。现在他躺在这三月来他一步不曾踏入的房间里，一幕一幕回想着自己之前刻意屏蔽掉的记忆，泪水刚刚停歇就又涌了上来。他记得每一个吻每一次抚摸，记得情动时Loki眼中会迸发出怎样的光彩，口中会流出怎样甜腻的声音。同时他也记得自己对Loki口不择言的每一句话，Loki艰难而虚弱地曾经试图解释，记得他在地牢中周身慢慢凝结的冰晶，记得他身上的一道道血痕。  
　　　而这一切最让他难过的就是，都是他的错。他为什么当初没有相信Loki，哪怕多听他说一句话。  
　　　渐渐天色开始泛白。但是Thor只是静静地抱着Loki一动不动地躺在那里。  
　　　  
　　　Frigga不久之后过来，看到的就是Thor和昨晚自己离开时一样的姿势，甚至眼角的泪痕也是新鲜的。  
　　　“Thor…后悔不会改变任何事。”  
　　　“我知道，母亲。”假如后悔能改变已经发生的事，那该多好。  
　　　“如今我也不想再责备你。Loki这个孩子，什么都不喜欢说出来，但他当时很爱你，我想你需要明白。”  
　　　Thor紧紧闭上了眼睛，良久之后才用颤抖的声音回答：“我知道，母亲，我现在知道了…”  
　　　  
　　　Frigga离去后，Thor耳边一直回响着那句话“他当时很爱你”，Loki当时很爱自己，自己一直朦朦胧胧的觉得Loki是喜欢自己的吧，但从没这么确信过。现在才确信，好像却已经晚了。  
　　　Thor就一直搂着Loki躺在床上，不吃不喝不睡。几乎从不下床。他的神力通过两人肌肤相触的地方源源不断地传给那个还在成长的孩子，时间一天一天过，Loki却仍没有醒来。  
　　　一个星期之后，Thor竟然觉得精疲力尽，好像从未这么疲惫过。  
　　　｢Loki当初怎么扛得住。｣Thor想到此便更加用力地抱紧了Loki，Loki当初不仅扛住了孕期体力的透支，还扛过了更严重的事，而自己始终没在他身边。  
　　　｢他当时很爱你，而你辜负了他，Thor。｣  
　　　  
　　　Loki从地牢出来的第八天晚上，Thor如往日一样环抱着Loki静静躺在床上，突然感受到怀中人原本因为丧失意识而疲软的身体突然僵硬了起来。  
　　　Thor不敢出声，却也不打算放开自己的怀抱。头还停留在Loki的劲窝处，屏住了呼吸紧张地等待着Loki放松下来。  
　　　但怀中人的身体一直僵硬着不动，屋子里静静的只听到两人平缓的呼吸声。  
　　　  
　　　“Loki…”Thor轻呼出声，语气里是前所未有的迟疑。  
　　　“Frigga醒了？”Loki意识的最后一帧是Thor的声音：“除非他死了，不必再通知我”，而现在醒来后发现自己并非在地牢而是在之前的寝宫，而且身后熟悉的气息分明就是Thor的，自然猜得出发生了什么。  
　　　“嗯…对不起，我都知道了，对不起…”  
　　　Thor一边说着一边想去轻吻Loki的脸颊，却被Loki一偏头躲了过去。虽是意料之中，但Thor还是心中泛起一阵苦涩。  
　　　“不必”Loki冷冷地说着，不动声色的脱离了Thor的怀抱。  
　　　Thor马上就急了。Loki无动于衷的态度像一根针扎入了他的心上。他翻身下了床，单膝跪在Loki面前，死死攥住Loki裸露在被子外面的手腕：“对不起…对不起…请你原谅我…我太混蛋了，我竟然不相信你…你还怀着孕…我不该…我以后再不会了…你让我做什么都行…”  
　　　Loki只是平静地看着他，轻轻叹了一口气：“我并不生气，何谈原不原谅。”  
　　　“你不生气？！”Thor顿时就要露出一个傻气的笑容，但是却因为Loki毫无表情的平静面容感到有些不对劲。  
　　　“这很正常。Odin当时没有立刻杀死我已经出乎我意料了。至于你…我只是一个和你认识不足一年的约顿人，你的确无需相信我。”  
　　　“认识不足一年的约顿人”，Loki对自己的这个称呼狠狠刺痛了Thor的心。他不再称呼自己为“我的丈夫”了… 这提醒了Thor当日在地牢里因为怒气自己曾冲着他吼过一句“约顿人"。Loki当然记得Thor的那句“约顿人”，事实是他记得Thor当日前来质问他的每一个疯狂的表情，记得他掐在自己身上的每一个力道，他记得所有的伤害…  
　　　一开始每次想起那些怒吼Loki心里都会刺痛，但他就是自虐一般地反复回忆反复回忆，直到有一天他不再有任何感觉。因此那天他听到Thor冷冰冰地说了句“死了再通知我”时也不过是在心里嗤笑了一声。  
　　　——直到今天，他看着Thor在自己面前单膝跪地不断重复着道歉也只是想叹一口气。  
　　　  
　　　Thor当然能感觉到Loki对他的态度不正常。简单来说就是，以前虽然Loki从不开口，但自己总能感受到爱意。而现在，Thor感受不到Loki的任何情感。  
　　　“你…你还…爱我么？”Thor紧紧盯着Loki看了半天，终于还是问出了他此时最牵肠挂肚的一个问题。  
　　　“No. Not any more.”  
　　　看着Loki面无表情地说出这句话，Thor心中猛地一痛。Loki第一次承认了是爱着Thor的，但只是曾经了。  
　　　“那…你恨我么？”  
　　　Loki直直地看向了Thor的双眼，摇了摇头，“何必呢。”


	21. Chapter 21

　　　【21】  
　　　Thor看着Loki那双美极了的绿色眸子，往日常常能在其中看到的各色光芒——蕴含着温情、戏谑、热情、迷离的情感——都不见了，此时Loki的眼睛空空的，看不出任何波澜，只是定定地望着自己，认真地摇了摇头。  
　　　Thor面对这样的Loki，突然不知该怎么办好。  
　　　Loki却再次开口，说到：“至今你我成婚已满一年。而且既然你们已不打算继续囚禁我，我能回约顿海姆了吧？”  
　　　Thor闻言立刻就慌了——“你现在不能走！你还太虚弱了，而且你怀着孕孩子需要我的力量。你别走……别走好么？”假如有需要Thor简直愿意跪着求Loki不要走，他还没来得及补偿Loki，还没等Loki原谅他，Loki怎么能走。  
　　　Loki又轻轻的笑了，“你怎么又关心起我的死活了？之前不是说死了再通知你的么？”  
　　　｢他果然听到了…｣Thor的心又纠到了一起，“我不是那个意思！我……”  
　　　可是Thor也不知道该怎么解释，因为他当时的确就是那个意思。  
　　　“我都知道了，我知道你当初是为了保护母后才那样做的，我还知道了你给我的那个小锤子上有你一半的神力，我当初什么都不知道，我什么都不懂…我是个白痴…你… 我… 对不起… 真的对不起…对不起…”  
　　　“你无须道歉”这时Loki已经从床上坐了起来，开始穿Frigga为他准备的衣服。身上那些伤口虽已经差不多愈合，但还是留下了一下深深浅浅的疤痕。Thor知道大部分疤痕都会很快褪去，但心里那块…不论需要多久Thor只希望心里的疤痕能褪去就好…  
　　　“此事Laufey有错在先，我父亲几乎将Frigga置入必死之境是不争的事实。你们把约顿海姆的王位继承人囚禁起来是再正常不过的举措。这三个月我仅仅是在地牢里受刑，当做替Laufey赎罪还尚且不足，你们愿意把我从地牢放出已经实属宽宏大量，实在无须道歉。”  
　　　｢仅仅、仅仅是在地牢里受刑…｣听着Loki轻描淡写地一笔带过那极尽痛苦的三个月，仅以约顿王位继承的身份定位自己，绝口不提他与Thor的婚姻关系，Thor升起一股浓浓的无力感。   
　　　说着Loki已经穿好了衣服，绿色便袍加上已经恢复了大半的神力，Loki看上去虽然比之前消瘦的多，但憔悴的样子已经不那么严重。以前的每天早上Loki都会这么起来去给Frigga问安，那时Thor总会把他再拽回床上给他一个热切的吻，极尽挑逗地拖延Loki离开房间的时间。  
　　　但Thor觉得现在他拽不回这个人了。  
　　　“你要去哪？”Thor看着Loki站起来从自己身旁直径走了过去，慌忙问到。  
　　　“去见Frigga。你不用过来”  
　　　Thor听着Loki用平静的不含任何情感说出来这句话，呆呆地半跪在地上，并没有跟上去。  
　　　————————————  
　　　那日神后醒来后直冲向地牢，把Loki放了出来并替他疗伤的事已经传遍了整个金宫。所有人都已经明白三个月前发生的审判简直是阿斯加德史上最可笑的闹剧，以及悲剧。一路上所有人见到Loki的人，都面带敬畏地向路旁褪去，给他让出了一条过于宽阔的道路——每个人都有点怕他，因为当时每个人都是一个小小的帮凶，推波助澜地极力主张声讨Loki后来被证实莫须有的罪名。  
　　　Loki见没人上前打扰他感到很满意，除了Frigga他现在无心与任何人交谈，但是——  
　　　“Loki！”突然一个清亮的男声迎着他扑了过来，随之而来的是一张英俊的金发面孔——  
　　　“Fandral。”Loki看清眼前人却并没露出厌恶的样子，他当然还记得Fandral在地牢里对他的各种照顾。  
　　　“你终于理我了! 你终于醒了吗？！你看上去好多了哥们儿! 孩子怎么样?! "Fandral见到Loki几乎算是神采奕奕地走在金宫里，顿时激动的嘴上没有把门的，大吼着就问了出来。  
　　　…Loki可不想当着金宫里来来往往的各种人被提及自己怀孕一事。不觉得有些恼，抿着嘴看着Fandral不说话。  
　　　"呃…对不起我有点激动…"Fandral看Loki面露不悦之色，又发现周围的人全在偷偷的——自以为是偷偷的其实却很明显的——瞄向Loki，赶忙道歉。  
　　　"我很好，之前谢谢你。"说罢Loki就绕开Fandral，继续向Frigga寝宫走去。  
　　　｢Loki竟然对我说了谢谢？！｣Fandral一时没有反应过来，只是愣愣地站在原地。｢Loki醒了…那Thor呢？！｣Fandral突然想到了自己那个自Loki被放出地牢就再也没有出现过的好友，赶忙向Thor与Loki的寝宫跑去——在那里一定能找到Thor。  
　　　—————————————  
　　　Fandral轻轻推开寝宫没有关严的门，看到Thor以单膝跪地的姿势僵在地板上一动不动，垂着头看不清表情。  
　　　"Thor…?"Fandral从没见过这样的Thor。走进一看Thor脸上竟然挂着泪痕，Fandral简直不敢相信他的眼睛…要知道就连Frigga重伤的时候Thor也只是红了眼眶，并没有真的哭出来过。  
　　　"Fandral…"Thor的声音因为刚哭过而显得闷闷的，"我觉得我要失去Loki了…"  
　　　Fandral听到Thor这么说，低着头注视了他好久。最后终于开口:"从你冲入地牢那日，你就已经开始失去Loki了。"  
　　　Thor听到Fandral的话，惊得猛一抬头，｢他为什么会这么说？！｣  
　　　"你那日从地牢里离去后，Loki便再没开口说过话，连解释也没有…即使是审判时，长老院那帮凶残的老顽固坚持残忍地处死他也没有开口说过半句话。应该是失望透了才会如此…" 虽然不想再打击Thor，但Fandral还是忍不住想要指责Thor。他简直用尽了毕生自制力才没有对Thor说出｢我早就告诉过你，当时的事情不对劲！｣。  
　　　Thor没有回话，他也在回想当时Fandral对他说的话。Fandral不只一遍地告诉自己不要冲动…可能是误会…自己却一句都没有听进去。  
　　　“我该怎么办，Fandral？”Thor现在感觉前所未有的无力。他该怎么做才能挽回Loki？要是再也不能挽回他——一想到这个可能性Thor的心就揪作一团。  
　　　“我也不知道，哥们儿。Loki醒来后对你什么态度？他很生气吗？”  
　　　“并没有…他很平静…就好像我和他只是两国继承人而已，并没有其他关系…而且他说要回约顿海姆。”  
　　　“做你能想到的一切事吧…一定要留住他。”


	22. Chapter 22

　　　【22】  
　　　Loki站在Frigga寝宫门前，正准备叩门，门却打开了，开门的是Frigga。  
　　　“Loki！”Frigga正准备去看看Loki的情况，没想到Loki已经醒来了。Frigga又惊又喜，猛地扑进Loki怀里抱住了他。  
　　　“你感觉怎么样？！”Frigga狠狠抱了一下就拉开了两人的距离，细细观察Loki。除了有些消瘦，好像也并没有什么大碍了。  
　　　“让您担心了”，Loki拉起Frigga的手，像以前每一日似的在她手背上印下一个吻。  
　　　这个举动却让Frigga又一次哭了出来。她踮起脚尖准备亲吻Loki的额头，而后者体贴地弯下了身子。  
　　　这就是Odin出现在Frigga寝宫门前看到的一幕。  
　　　“咳…Loki，”Odin尴尬地干咳了一声，出声叫了Loki。  
　　　Loki扭过身，看向Odin，微微颔首。｢Loki竟然还对我行礼…｣Odin简直无地自容了。“我真诚地向你道歉。对不起。为了表示诚意，我愿意归还约顿海姆的冬棺，并承诺永不向约顿首先开战。”  
　　　Loki闻言挑了下眉，｢这个协定阿斯嘉德好像很亏本…｣，但他没有理由说不。  
　　　“恕我无礼，我可以单独和Frigga聊一会儿么，众神之父？”  
　　　Odin觉得这两日自己被从房间里赶出去的概率尤其高，但是看着Frigga含有警告意味的瞪视，便连忙走了。于是Frigga就紧拉着Loki的手将他拖入了房间内。  
　　　房门一关上，Loki便开门见山地说：“我要回约顿海姆了。”  
　　　Frigga也慌了，刚要坐下来的身体一下子便弹了起来：“不行！你刚恢复，身体还太虚弱了，你至少等到生产完再走！”  
　　　“您把我分出去的那部分神力复原了，我的身体并无大碍。”  
　　　Frigga看着Loki一副去意已决的样子，顿时急的有些手足无措。｢不行，Loki不能走…他才刚刚醒来，不能走…｣，突然，Frigga一副下了下了决心的表情，对Loki说到：“你要是决意走，那我也只能跟着你走。”  
　　　Loki对着Frigga有些惊讶但，更多的是无奈。对方这时简直是小孩脾气，当时把自己骗去自己寝宫住也是用的这一招…“您还记得…我父亲Laufey对您下了杀手吧…”  
　　　“我不管，反正你若是不留下，我就跟你走。”  
　　　 …Frigga这是受伤后返老还童了么… 简直是在耍赖。Loki颦着眉头看着Frigga，知道对方一向说到做到。良久之后，Loki无奈的摇了摇头。  
　　　“如您所愿，我会在阿斯嘉德停留至生产结束。请把Thor和Odin叫来吧，我有点事想要宣布。”  
　　　————————————  
　　　于是现在Thor和Odin都紧张地出现在了Frigga的寝宫中，看着Loki不知如何是好。其实Thor一走进来看到Loki时，下意识地就要往对方的方向走。但是看着对方疏离的面孔突然清醒了过来，悻悻的走到他的对面坐了下来。  
　　　“把您二位叫来是想讨论一些事情。”Loki看了Odin和Thor一眼，冷清清地开了口。“首先，对于Laufey对Frigga的伤害我深感抱歉。若你们想要撤回与约顿海姆的和平条约并且宣战，我无话可说。”  
　　　“我刚才对你所说，愿意归还冬棺并永不主动开战，是认真的承诺，Loki。”Odin像是回应Loki一样接口到。  
　　　“谢谢贵国的宽宏大量。那么我曾经对您的承诺也是认真的：我绝不会做出不利于阿斯嘉德的事。”听到此Frigga和Thor都面露疑惑的神色——Loki何时对Odin做过这种许诺？  
　　　“那么如今两国的和平条约依然成立，我和Thor的婚姻关系依然存在——”Thor听到此不禁激动的一抖，面露狂喜，Loki还承认他们的婚姻！但Loki紧接着说的话却像一盆冷水浇了下来——  
　　　“等我继位之后，我便会废止这个条约。”  
　　　“为什么？！”Thor从椅子上跳了起来。  
　　　“如今我只是王位继承人，无力左右Laufey的决定，此时若废止条约Laufey可能会与阿斯嘉德开战——我们谁都不希望看到这个发生。等我继位后可以承诺在位期间不做任何不利于阿斯嘉德的事，届时这个条约就没有必要存在了。”Loki看着Thor淡淡地说到。  
　　　“那也没必要废除——”  
　　　“有必要。没必要存在的就都有必要废除。”Loki微微皱起眉头回答道。Thor觉得Loki所指的并不仅仅是一纸婚约而已。  
　　　“另外由于本次怀孕的需要，以及Frigga的坚持——”Loki说到此带着点不赞同的目光扫过了Frigga，“我会暂时在阿斯嘉德多停留一些时日，直至生产结束。”  
　　　“最后，我会向我父亲转达你们已将冬棺交予我一事，这应该能够暂时消除他偷袭阿斯嘉德的打算。”  
　　　Loki的话说完了，Odin和Thor呆呆的坐在座位上没有反应，过了一会儿Odin才找回了外交时一向的口气，对着Loki回复到：“谢谢你，阿斯嘉德乐意与约顿结下长期的和平关系，并愿意遵守条约的内容直至条约废止。”  
　　　Loki听罢微微一笑。他希望维持两国和平关系的一部分原因是自己早就厌倦了打仗，没完没了的打仗。自自己出生约顿和阿斯嘉德的战争就没有停过，简直无聊透了。另一方面，更加重要的原因是Frigga，这些日子里Frigga俨然成为了自己的母亲，他既不想让Frigga失望或忧心，也更不想置Frigga于战争的危险之中。  
　　　这次Laufey重伤了Frigga，多少有点把Loki惹恼了。他简直等不及条约规定的大婚五年后，立刻就想成为约顿的王。  
　　　其实并非不可能——自己现在掌握着远古冬棺，无论是对Laufey谈判还是硬碰硬，Loki都有从Laufey手中夺权的信心。  
　　　  
　　　见谈判已经顺利达成，Loki转向Frigga，微微笑着说道：“亲爱的神后，那我就再次搬入您的寝宫，直到生产结束？”  
　　　Frigga当然乐意，虽然她更希望Loki和Thor能住在一起…但既然这是不可能的，只要能把Loki留在身边也已经满足了。  
　　　“母亲… Loki…”Thor听到Loki并不准备住进他俩的寝宫后眉头皱的更紧了些，“Loki我…和我住在一起吧，这样你也比较不辛苦，你现在身体还太虚弱了…”虽然听到Loki同意待在阿斯嘉德直至生产结束自己已经松了一口气，但Loki假如对自己避而不见的话…事情还是没有转机。  
　　　“不必了。”Loki淡淡的回答。只扫了一眼Thor就移开了视线，百无聊赖地玩儿着自己的手指，不再多言。虽然自己不恨Thor…但现在也完全没有见到对方的心情，没必要，关于Thor的一切都没必要。  
　　　Thor却没有移开视线，他灼热的视线黏在Loki的脸上，顺着他凹陷下去的脸颊一寸寸地细细看着，抿紧了嘴没有说话。沉默了半天，Thor轻声说：“对不起…真的，真的对不起…”然后起身离开了Frigga的寝宫。  
　　　此时Odin站了起来，走到Loki身前说到：“对于关于你的误会，我十分抱歉。不仅是作为阿斯嘉德的国王，也作为一个父亲，我请求你的原谅。”  
　　　“您不必道歉，情理之中。”  
　　　“此事错在我，请你不要迁怒于Thor…他只是听信了我的话。”  
　　　“我没有。”  
　　　Odin看着Loki不卑不亢的态度和波澜不惊的表情，也没有更多的话可以说出口。他自知亏欠了Loki不少，但是也无力偿还，将冬棺归还已经是自己作为一国之君能做的全部了。  
　　　  
　　　当屋子里只剩下Loki和Frigga两人的时候。Frigga握住了Loki的手，柔声说：“Loki，你现在是怎么想的？”  
　　　Loki不太明白Frigga问的是什么。关于Laufey，关于Thor，关于这个孩子，关于两人，关于两国…他现在可以想的太多了。  
　　　“您指什么？”  
　　　“你和Thor… 你们两个之前那么相爱，我都看得出来。”Frigga温柔的声线让“爱”这个词听上去都不怎么刺耳了。  
　　　Loki轻轻摇了摇头：“什么相爱不相爱的，当时只是互相吸引罢了。”  
　　　“那现在呢？”  
　　　“现在…他不相信我，我也不相信他。”  
　　　“他现在已经相信你了”  
　　　“他相信的是事实。并不是我”但凡Thor当初信他多一点，也不会闹到今天这个地步。  
　　　“爱情可以迸发于一瞬间，但是信任却需要经年培养，Loki。”  
　　　“我知道。但我现在既没有那个必要，也没有那个心情。”没有必要的事，就有必要废除。  
　　　正如Loki刚刚对Thor所说的。  
　　　Frigga看着Loki，轻轻叹了口气。


	23. Chapter 23

　　　【23】  
　　　当晚Loki就在Frigga的寝宫里住了下来。第二日清晨，Loki并没有像大病初愈之人似的睡得昏天黑地，太阳出来不久便醒了——在地牢待得久了，清晨的日光竟然让他有些不习惯。说来自己已经太久没有去过Frigga宫中的玫瑰园了，那里总是被阳光晒得暖洋洋的，来自冰雪之境的Loki格外的喜欢那种温度。现在由于怀孕的原因，身子比往常冷，也更怀念那里。  
　　　想着Loki就披上件披风，打开门走了出去。却被门口的什么东西绊了一下险些摔倒。  
　　　恢复平衡后Loki向身后看去，只见Thor双眼遍布血丝地站了起来，双手做出正准备扶住Loki的姿势，却被Loki一看，又垂到了身体两侧。  
　　　“你在这做什么？”Loki挑起了一边的眉毛，冷冷地问道。  
　　　“我不想离你太远…”Thor局促不安地在裤子上搓着自己的手，眼睛却一刻都没从Loki身上离开。  
　　　Loki注意到Thor的双眼红红的，脸上还有点亮晶晶…泪痕？Loki在心里翻了个白眼，｢多愁善感。｣  
　　　｢我怕睡醒之后你已经离开了…｣ 但是Thor不敢说。  
　　　  
　　　Loki无心与Thor多做纠缠。他径直走向了宫中的花园，找了处舒服的地方坐下，依着栏杆闭目养神。同时听着Thor的脚步在身后犹犹豫豫地响起。  
　　　Loki并没有理睬Thor的打算。Thor见Loki闭着眼静静倚靠在栏杆上的样子，特别想走过去揽住他——就像新婚日子里经常会做的那样。但他知道他不能。看着Loki就在自己眼前却并不属于自己，Thor感到了深深的挫败感。他该怎么做？他现在最大的愿望就是回到三个月前，回到自己冲进地牢质问Loki之前，然后往自己脸上泼一盆冷水，或者对着自己的脑子狠狠来上一拳，只要能把自己弄得清醒些。  
　　　Thor一边深深看着Loki，一边自怨自艾着，浑然没有发觉自己已经挡住了晒在Loki身上的那片阳光。  
　　　Loki被Thor的目光弄得有些烦躁，他皱起眉，对着Thor问道:  
　　　“有什么事吗？”  
　　　“你身体恢复得怎——？”  
　　　“很好”  
　　　“那些鞭痕——”  
　　　“已消失”  
　　　“胎儿——”  
　　　“死不了。”  
　　　“我能——”  
　　　“不。”  
　　　Loki一句一句简短地截断了Thor尚未问出口的每一个问题。很快二人便陷入了沉默。Thor不知说什么好，除了道歉他想不出任何可以说的，但对方看上去压根不在乎自己的歉意。  
　　　终于Loki微微眯着眼看向Thor，说：“不是我想无礼，但是——你挡住我的阳光了。”  
　　　  
　　　“噗——”二人神后突然传来了一声嗤笑。Loki懒懒的没有回头，Thor慌忙让开之余用眼睛一扫：“Fandral？”  
　　　Fandral显然看到也听到了二人的全部互动，脸上还挂着点没有藏好的笑意。“Thor，众神之父找你。”  
　　　Thor对于Odin此时找自己有些不满，不过自己已经一周没有出现过，许多决定Odin都需要和自己商量，也不得不去。“Loki，照顾好自己。”  
　　　“不劳你费心。”  
　　　Thor有些落魄的走了，Fandral却站着没动。  
　　　“什么那么好笑？”Loki问道。  
　　　“Thor吃瘪的样子…挺好玩的。你知道他从小就是天之骄子，｢金色的小王子｣——我们都这么称呼他，人人都爱Thor，除了你，Thor却谁都不爱，除了你。"  
　　　｢谁说我没爱过Thor，谁又说Thor爱着我？｣Loki不禁腹诽，却只是看向了Fandral:"什么爱不爱的，无聊。"  
　　　"你知道Thor为你哭了吗？"  
　　　"嗯。"  
　　　"哎？你怎么知道的？"  
　　　"今早看见了。"  
　　　"他今早又哭了？!"  
　　　"又？"  
　　　"那天我撞见他一个人跪在你俩寝宫里哭…"  
　　　"噢。"  
　　　"…你就不能不要那么惜字如金吗？"  
　　　"肯和你说话就不错了，范公子! 这是看在你对我一直照顾的份上。"  
　　　"嘿…我当时就觉得事情不对劲，可惜没人肯听我的…"  
　　　Fandral一边说着一边观察Loki的表情，确发现对方毫无反应。  
　　　"你也别怪Thor当时对你太狠心…审判他都没有去，只是模模糊糊知道你被关起来了。他不让任何人谈论你…也不从任何渠道了解你的情况…虽然我这么说可能不太好，但是，假如是我被认为和Laufey一起伤了神后，Thor一定会当场杀了我的……Thor一激动血就上脑你也不是不知道，而且他一向也不怎么聪明…"  
　　　Fandral絮絮叨叨地对着Loki为Thor说了半天好话，却没有得到任何回应。  
　　　Loki依旧保持着平静的面孔倚在那里晒太阳，懒懒的样子与过去并没有什么区别。Fandral见对方并没有赶自己走的打算，便一屁股坐在了Loki身旁。  
　　　感到身边的动静，Loki瞥了一眼Fandral，略微移动身子拉开点两人的距离，却什么都没有说。  
　　　"Loki？"  
　　　Loki闭着眼，没有回答。  
　　　"哥们儿？"  
　　　"我不是你哥们儿"  
　　　"原来没睡着… 那个，你的孩子怎么样了？" Fandral看着Loki平坦坦的小腹总是克制不住想要问这个问题。  
　　　"很好。"  
　　　"可是…你为什么…呃…是平的？"  
　　　"魔法。"  
　　　"哎？那摸上去也是平的吗？"Fandral说着就伸手摸上了Loki的肚子，竟然——也是平的。  
　　　Loki立刻打掉Fandral不老实的爪子，瞪了他一眼用对傻子说话的语气说道:“我能在视觉上做手脚必然也能改变触觉! 我还以为你算得上聪明呢!”  
　　　Fandral嘿嘿笑了两声，感觉打在手上的力道透着点狠辣，心想对方身体恢复的应该的确不错。  
　　　Fandral也不再说话，只是在Loki身旁静静地坐着，学着Loki的样子闭着眼睛晒太阳。  
　　　  
　　　“你干嘛？”Loki见半晌Fandral既不打算说话却也不想走，开口问道。  
　　　“晒太阳啊”Fandral用头枕着双手说到，“顺便巩固一下咱俩的友情。”  
　　　“谁跟你有友情。”Loki冷哼了一声，却没再多少什么。  
　　　其实Fandral想和Loki聊聊Thor，但现在显然还不是时候。想着自己是Loki现在，除了Frigga之外还愿意聊上两句的唯一人，Fandral不仅有些得意洋洋。  
　　　  
　　　Thor从Odin那里匆忙回来时，就看到Loki和Fandral并肩坐在那里，倚着栏杆晒太阳。Thor顿时觉得阳光有些太刺眼了。他回想起Fandral曾经说过的关于Loki的话：｢我倒是发现你丈夫的姿容简直绝美，不知比众女神要美了多少呢。｣，再想想当日Loki被所有人误会时，Fandral是唯一一个觉得事情可能有误会的人，心里涌上了说不清的情绪。妒忌，肯定有，Loki竟然允许Fandral离他那么近，那个位置从前向来是自己的；担心，担心失去Loki，这个情绪自从将Loki抱出地牢后就从来没有消除过，而且每一天每一秒都愈演愈烈；还有悔恨…假如悔恨有实体，Thor早已溺毙在自己的悔恨之中了。  
　　　  
　　　当Loki终于从花园里走出来时，已经将近中午了。他并不意外地在花园门口看到了Thor。对方一见到他就一脸的紧张，张口就准备说些什么。  
　　　“道歉的话不要再说，烦死了。”  
　　　于是Thor正准备说的话就噎在了嗓子里，只得手足无措地看着Loki走远，不知该不该跟上去——即使跟上去，又能如何呢？  
　　　跟在Loki身后走出来的Fandral看到Thor的这副样子，走上去拍了拍他的肩膀。结果Thor却一把扣住了他的手腕，语气不善的说到：“你刚才在和Loki说什么？”  
　　　“Hey，哥们儿别冲动。我们没说什么，只是坐着。”  
　　　Fandral的一句“别冲动”又提醒了Thor上次自己的冲动，于是立刻松开了攥着Fandral的手，“对不起…”  
　　　“没关系，我能理解。不过你放心，我对你家Loki并没有什么别的想法。难道你不想我和他混熟了然后帮你套点话？”  
　　　Thor闻言感激地看了Fandral一眼，捶了一下他的胸便走了。


	24. Chapter 24

　　　【24】  
　　　Loki从地牢被放出来已经过了一个月了，每一天都过的大同小异，他每天都会同Frigga说上一会儿话，只是从前话题里经常会涉及的一个人——Thor——被从谈话中抹去了。其余的时间Loki就是看看书，倒腾一些新的奇异魔法，应付下Thor的接连不断的道歉和关心。还有——忍受Fandral频繁的骚扰。  
　　　Loki并不讨厌Fandral，只是对方锲而不舍的将话题扯到Thor身上让Loki很不耐烦。而他表达不耐烦的方式就是无视。于是Frigga的花园里经常出现这样一幕：Fandral对着Loki絮絮叨叨得Thor前Thor后的说着，Loki闭着眼一声不吭，也不知是否真的睡着了。  
　　　今天Fandral又是不死心地对Loki展开了一场关于Thor的长篇大论，Fandral觉得Thor是真的爱着Loki的，虽然当时他的确没有对Loki表现出足够的信心，的确令人非常失望，但还是能够理解——约顿海姆与阿斯嘉德的冲突已经持续了数千年，约顿派间谍进入阿斯嘉德意图不轨的事简直从来就没有停歇过，而Laufey又偏偏是最奸诈甚至卑鄙的一任国王。Thor和Loki的婚姻再合拍也只是不到一年而已…因此Thor当时误会了Loki也…可以理解…假如当时Thor无视那些证据的指向、无视Odin亲眼所见，执意认为Loki是清白的，那就当真是有点缺心眼了。  
　　　只是当时Thor要是能稍微冷静些，听Loki把话说完就好了… 可是Thor又偏偏是那么一个一冲动大脑就短路的人。Fandral觉得真是头疼。  
　　　要说Fandral为什么非要帮Thor，Fandral也不太清楚。一方面可能是因为Thor天天哭丧着脸的样子太难看了，更是由于Fandral记得当初两人合拍的样子。Thor从没遇过这么合拍的人，从没如此把谁挂在过嘴边… Fandral与Thor从小一起长大自然知道。  
　　　并不意外的，今天Fandral一番劝说仍没能换来Loki的任何反应，对方只是一副事不关己的样子。  
　　　｢Loki是真的对Thor死心了么。｣ 如果是这样，Fandral也不知能怎么办了。  
　　　  
　　　可能是终于受不了Fandral的婆婆妈妈，Loki突然站起来就往屋里走，毫不留情地打断了Fandral还未停歇的单方面对话。  
　　　“哎你干嘛去！”Fandral赶忙追上。  
　　　Loki一出花园却停了下来。Fandral刚要惊奇于对方今日竟然如此好心还停下来等自己，却发现使Loki停下来的真正原因——Thor。  
　　　Thor死死堵住了窄小的走廊，眼神急切地看着Loki，嘴里不停地说着类似于“再给我一次机会”之类的话。  
　　　Loki明显特别不耐烦地侧过了身子，准备从Thor身边绕过去。  
　　　Thor看着Loki这一个月来从来没变过的漠然面孔，积聚了一个月的焦心突然就冲了上来，他急的一把抓住Loki的手腕，不让他走：  
　　　“Loki你不要走，听我说完好吗！我真的错了，我不该不相信你，你别这样，你别不理我，我想你，我爱——”  
　　　但Thor的“我爱你”还没说完就让突然被打断了，Fandral只来得及看到Thor握着Loki手腕的地方猛地迸发出一阵刺眼的亮蓝光束，就看到Thor突然被什么力量冲地向后飞了出去，重重地砸在地上，一根极为尖利的冰锥悬在空中，直指Thor的心脏。  
　　　Loki此时的表情终于说不上是平静了。只见他眼中迸发出一股疯狂而痛苦的光，仿佛浸着仇恨一样看向Thor，几乎是咬牙切齿地低吼道：“你还有脸说爱我？！是谁任我被关在那地牢里的！收起你虚伪的感情Thor！不想死就离我远点！”  
　　　Thor和Fandral都愣在了原地。Loki从来没如此疯狂过，这突然迸发的情感将二人都吓了一跳。  
　　　Loki死死盯了Thor好久，由于强烈的情感而扭曲的面容才平静了一些。他伸手将那泛着危险光芒的冰锥收了回来，看了Thor一眼就走了。  
　　　Fandral愣愣地站了半天，才想起来去扶依然呆坐在地上的Thor。而后者也显然没有从刚刚的冲击中恢复过来。  
　　　走近一看，Fandral才发现Thor刚刚与Loki相触的那只手不仅被严重冻伤，还有许多细小的冰锥插进肉里，使得对方整个手臂看上去非常不好，全都被血侵染了。  
　　　  
　　　“这是怎么——”Fandral震惊的几乎说不话来了。他这个月几乎天天都会见到Loki，从没见到对方有过丝毫的情绪波动，但刚才，Loki眼中那疯狂而危险的光是怎么回事？  
　　　“Loki那天刚醒来都没这么激动…”Thor倒没有为自己身上的伤而分神，只是看着Loki刚才站的地方，喃喃地说道。Loki从醒来之后从来没有表现出什么情绪波动，最多最多就是对自己的关心冷嘲热讽的表示不屑，并且称地牢里的三个月是阿斯嘉德的正当举动…而今天却突然如此激动，Thor一时间反应不过来。  
　　　面对Loki突然间的情绪失控Thor不知是喜是忧。刚刚发怒的Loki虽然可怕…但终于没有再轻描淡写得把一切都抹去，Thor好像终于再次看到了Loki的真心，虽然这心里目前充满了被背叛伤害的痛苦…但一切都比Loki的漠然要好些。要好些吧。  
　　　  
　　　“Thor，你的伤口…”Fandral看到Thor手臂上密密麻麻的血口子，虽然手臂上的伤口都伤不及要害，但是那些小冰锥个个刺得都很深，整条胳膊看起来皮开肉绽。  
　　　“没事！”Thor压根没顾上看一眼自己鲜血淋漓的手臂，从地上蹦起来冲着Loki消失的方向追了过去。  
　　　“Thor！”Fandral想拉住Thor却没有成功，在Loki这么激动的时候去招惹他可真的不是什么好主意，但是Thor面对带着面具的Loki一整月，终于看到了Loki的真情实感，哪里肯就此放过？Fandral担心二人大打出手，连忙跟了上去。  
　　　  
　　　Thor飞快地沿着Loki消失的走廊追去，却只看见对方绿色的衣角一闪，消失在了紧闭的寝宫大门内。  
　　　“Loki！Loki！开门Loki！”Thor一边大力拍着门一边大声喊着，“Loki你不能一直躲着我！你也不用压抑着怒火不发出来！你并不是对我毫无感情了对不对，我刚才都看到了！对不起，对不起Loki！你有什么怒火就发出来吧！你打我、甚至杀了我我也绝不还手，Loki！”  
　　　“我的确没资格说爱你，我知道我说了你也不会再信，让我证明给你好吗，今后的几千年你都不信我也没关系，哪怕你恨我、报复我都没关系，只是不要对我无动于衷，不要当做一切都没有发生过Loki…”  
　　　“我知道我错的离谱，我甚至不奢望你原谅我。但请你不要把我当陌生人，Loki，你恨我吧，你可以报复我，甚至毁灭我，让我为我犯下的错付出代价。Loki…”  
　　　Thor拍门的力道渐渐小了下来，声音也从激动的高吼变成了喃喃的请求。但门内还是没有任何回应。Fandral站在一旁看着Thor用血淋淋的胳膊不停地捶着紧密的门，血水顺着他的手臂聚集在手肘处，又滴落到地上形成了一个小小的血泊，却毫不自知地继续敲打着。  
　　　Thor从没如此低声下气的求过谁，要不是Fandral能够理解Thor的情感，简直都要以为Thor有自虐倾向了。哪有求着别人报复自己的…  
　　　可是门一直没有开。Thor却一直把心里的话都说了出来。Loki醒来后的这一个月，自己从没能成功的和他说过一句完整的话——Loki从没给过他这样的机会。  
　　　“Loki…开开门吧… 我好想你…”  
　　　Thor说出最后一句话之后便安静了下来，后背贴着门滑到地上坐了下去。眼眶泛红，身体微微有些颤抖。  
　　　  
　　　就在Fandral以为Loki不会开门，准备上前去将Thor拽起来时，突然听到了门锁的声音，Thor猛地从地上跳起来。门被打开了。  
　　　Loki站在门后，脸上已经恢复了那种毫无波澜的平静表情，此时正定定的看着Thor，一字一句地说到：  
　　　“Thor，作为爱人，我无法原谅你；但作为陌生人，我不会怨恨你。”  
　　　“Loki…那就恨我——”  
　　　“我会杀了你。”Loki表情依旧平静，但眼中寒光一闪。Fandral不由得想到了刚才Loki失控时的样子。  
　　　“那就杀了我！”  
　　　Loki听到此却笑了，笑的就像他刚刚来到阿斯嘉德那时，带着点戏谑的纯净笑容，整个人都亮了起来。  
　　　“Thor，在你的脑子中，什么事都很简单啊…”Loki直直的看着Thor的双眼，绿色的眸子里闪着说不清是什么的光，“我要是杀了你，Frigga怎么办？阿斯嘉德和约顿海姆怎么办？ 你什么时候做决定之前能想想后果！”  
　　　Thor呆呆的看着Loki，并没有说话。  
　　　“别逼我，Thor，别逼我。我不想杀你，不能杀了你。离我远点。”  
　　　说完Loki就再次狠狠关上了门。一时间没有任何声音，静的能听到Thor略显沉重的呼吸声。


	25. Chapter 25

　　　【25】  
　　　那日之后，Thor对Loki的骚扰便停歇了，Fandral虽然仍会时不时来找Loki聊聊天，但话题再也没有涉及过Thor。  
　　　｢作为爱人，我无法原谅你；但作为陌生人，我不会怨恨你。｣ 事到如今，没人想再逼Loki。  
　　　但Thor还是会偷偷的在Loki附近出现，不敢靠得太近也不敢离得太远。时间久了，他觉得能这么看着Loki也满足了，只要能看见他，知道他很好就可以了。  
　　　但是，Loki生产完就要回约顿海姆… Loki还要结束他们的婚约… Thor每每想到此就内心一阵惶恐。他真的失去Loki了，甚至不再能这样看着他。  
　　　  
　　　尽管Thor那么想让Loki停留在阿斯嘉德的这段日子能够过得慢一点再慢一点，但时间从不为任何人停留。很快，有一天Frigga找来Thor，“Loki马上就要生产了，估计就在未来一周内。”  
　　　｢Loki要彻底离开我了。｣Thor完全无法体会到初为人父的欣喜之情，孩子一出生，他就要失去Loki，就要失去他们的孩子了。而Thor却什么都不能做。  
　　　“我问过Loki，他执意不愿让你在场”Frigga带着点为难的口吻接着说道。这并不出乎Thor意料之外，但是…  
　　　“但你不要走远，到时就在门外守着。Loki孕期受的波折太多，来自父方的神力也不足，我担心会不顺利——”听到可能会不顺利，Thor的眉头又皱到了一起，正准备插话，却被Frigga制止了。“不过应该不会有大碍，放心吧，有我呢。”  
　　　——————————————  
　　　于是这几天Thor推掉了一切事，每日的朝会也不再出现，众神之父难得的没有表现出任何不满。Thor就整日地在Frigga寝宫外面的走廊里来来回回的徘徊，他知道一旦Loki有动静，Frigga会派人告知自己的。  
　　　突然有一天，Thor正在Frigga门前百无聊赖的逛着，一个Frigga的侍女突然冲了过来，说到：“Loki殿下要生产了，神后让我来告诉你！”  
　　　  
　　　Thor听罢赶忙冲进了Frigga的殿内，却停在了Loki房间那扇紧闭的门前。当日Loki在这扇门后平静地说出来的话，Thor很确定自己永远都忘不了，不论他的一辈子有多么长。  
　　　Thor不敢进去，Loki不让他进去。Thor就坐在了门外的地上，仔细听着房内的动静。突然房门突然开了，一众侍女走了出来，看着Thor疑惑的目光，她们回答：“Loki殿下只让神后殿下留下，其余谁都不行…”Thor不禁趁机往里忘了一眼，只能看到Frigga坐在床边，却看不清Loki，门便被关上了。  
　　　紧密的门后时不时传来Frigga的一阵低语，却始终没有Loki的声音。Thor开始坐立不安。  
　　　慢慢的，房内传出了一些辨别不清的声音，Thor突然发觉那是Loki极力压抑后的低声痛呼，Thor的心都纠在了一起。他从来没听到Loki因为痛苦发出过任何声音，Fandral也曾提起过，Loki在地牢受刑的两个月从没发出过哪怕一声呻吟。  
　　　而现在Loki却发出了极力克制却压不下去的痛苦的呻吟。  
　　　  
　　　房间内Loki的双手死死抓住了床单，紧咬着的下唇已至出血，却还是没能压制住痛苦的呻吟从口中发出。尽管Frigga在一旁急切的想要握住他的手，或是试图让他松开咬着自己唇的牙齿，Loki却不肯改变姿势——一旦松口，他一定会发出痛苦的呼喊，而握住Frigga的手，自己此时的力气和魔法都不收控制，定会伤了她。  
　　　但腹中传来的一波一波的绞痛实在太难以承受了。Loki觉得好像有人伸了手进去抓住他的肠子并用力拉扯翻搅，简直令他难以忍受。Loki并不是一个养尊处优的小王子，他在战场上摸爬滚打了很多很多年，在自己成为此时这样一个强大的魔法师前也曾是个战士，因此当然受过很多——简直数不胜数——的伤。但从没有一次让他这般难以忍受。  
　　　  
　　　Frigga在一旁简直有些手足无措，虽然生产过程总是充满了痛苦的，但Loki好像尤为严重。已经过去了很久，除了疼痛似乎越来越严重，并没其他进展。  
　　　看着Loki努力压抑的呻吟一次比一次痛苦，最后终于难以控制的出了声，Frigga心疼极了，用以缓解疼痛的魔法好像半点用处都没有，Frigga只能一次次拂去他额头上渗出的汗珠。  
　　　  
　　　在Loki的又一声浸满了痛苦的低吼过后，紧闭的房门突然被大力撞开了。Frigga分神的往门口一扫，毫不意外的看到Thor红着眼睛直冲过来。而Loki已经全然沉浸在剧烈的疼痛之中，并没有余力去顾及未经允许闯入的Thor。  
　　　此时Loki已经终于放开了被自己咬的出血的下唇，因为刚才那一波剧烈疼痛而大口喘息着缓解着。Thor见到Loki满嘴鲜血的样子马上就伏到了Loki床前，一把抓过了他的手紧握在了自己手中。  
　　　Loki此时已经痛得意识有些模糊了，只觉得一个很熟悉的手掌握住了自己，而疼痛仿佛瞬间就减轻了许多。借着由于疼痛减轻而清明了一些的意识，Loki注意到眼前人是Thor。不禁一股气恼之情涌了上来。他抬手便要甩开Thor握着他的手，嘴里用几乎是气音却凶狠异常的的语调说：“滚出去，Th——”  
　　　然而他的话还没说完就被又一阵绞痛逼得停了下来，再次死死咬住了唇，同时原本要将Thor甩掉的那只手狠狠地一把攥住了Thor的小臂。  
　　　Loki承受的疼痛并没有完全体现在他的呻吟中，却悉数反映在他手指的力道之上。他并没有留长指甲的指尖几乎是瞬间就抠入了Thor小臂的肌肉里，血顺着他的五指从Thor小臂上流了下来，Thor却只是瞬间皱紧了眉头，咬着牙并不出声、也不躲闪。  
　　　  
　　　接下来的疼痛接踵而至让Loki没有丝毫的放松机会，全身的感官仿佛都聚集到了他的下腹。而他就一直死死攥着Thor的小臂。过了好一阵子，Frigga却突然发出了欣喜的声音：“孩子有要出来的迹象了！”  
　　　但是Loki和Thor二人却都没有任何反应，好像没有听见似的。一个努力压抑着痛苦的声音，一个只是死死地盯着对方。  
　　　  
　　　终于，寝宫里突然传来了一声清亮的婴儿哭泣，Loki感到身体里几乎要将他折磨疯了的痛苦终于停了下来。在意识到自己一直攥着的是Thor鲜血淋漓的小臂时，Loki马上撤回了手，赶在意识彻底消散之前对Thor说了一句：“滚出去”，就昏睡了过去。


	26. Chapter 26

　　　【26】  
　　　Thor只来得及看一眼那个刚刚被生出来的，他的儿子，就在Frigga坚定的催促下被轰了出去。是个男孩儿，孩子的头发是黑色的，他只来得及看清这个。这很好，像Loki，Thor喜欢那头黑发，因此也很高兴自己儿子将有一头在神域很少见的黑发。｢我的儿子，我和Loki的儿子｣，Thor不禁反复在脑中想着，一部分的他是狂喜的，因为他和Loki的孩子终于诞生了，而且父子平安；另一部分的他却是悲痛的，因为Loki将要离开了——生产的疼痛再强烈，Loki马上也会恢复，届时他便会离开神域。  
　　　Thor在Frigga屋外呆呆地站着，完全没有注意到往来的人用奇怪的眼神看着他——他的手臂鲜血淋漓，表情时喜时悲。  
　　　“Thor！你这又是怎么了？！”突然Fandral的声音将Thor从自己的思绪中抽了出来——Fandral本是想来看看Loki的，却在Frigga寝宫外面看到了Thor一个人怪怪的样子，手臂上还、又一次地挂了彩。“你又招惹Loki了？！”  
　　　Fandral看着Thor不禁想起了上次Loki一时失控的后果。不过这次的伤口看上去并不像那日啊，倒像是徒手抓的——  
　　　“Loki生了”Thor对Fandral说到，脸上表情依然怪怪的。  
　　　“这么快？！”Fandral心中暗自腹诽Loki手指的力道，Thor小臂上那些个恐怖的大坑简直是…“不过你脸上那是什么表情？”  
　　　Thor眼神突然一暗，“Loki生产完就要回约顿海姆了…”这次连Frigga都没有理由能够再继续留住他。  
　　　Fandral看着Thor心痛又无措的样子，却也毫无办法。于是他拉下Thor一起坐在了Frigga寝宫外面。他帮不上什么忙，但至少能陪陪Thor。  
　　　———————————————  
　　　过了好半天，Frigga的寝宫门开了，Thor和Fandral立刻就从地上跳了起来。  
　　　Frigga的表情和Thor简直如出一辙，说不清是喜是悲，“Loki醒了，只是还有些虚弱。孩子叫Fenrir。”  
　　　Fenrir，他们的孩子叫Fenrir，是个黑发的小伙子。Thor心头被一股暖流浸润，嘴角不自觉地挂上了一丝柔和的微笑。但紧接着，他又想起了一件更加重要的事情：  
　　　“Loki他还能在阿斯嘉德呆多久？”  
　　　“他执意要走，我已经尽量拖延了，他说最多再停留两周……”  
　　　最后两周。还有两周。但Thor知道自己在这两周内无力改变什么事，毕竟现在他连想见Loki一面都很困难。  
　　　“谢谢你，母后…”Thor无力地说到，“我能进去看看他么？”  
　　　Frigga看着Thor满脸遗憾地摇了摇头，“我恐怕不行，孩子。”  
　　　意料之中。但仍不能缓解Thor的无力感。  
　　　————————————————  
　　　转眼一周已经过去，对于神域人而言一周几乎就只是一瞬。但Thor却每天都过得度日如年。  
　　　有时Frigga会单独抱着Fenrir出门来，也就是这个时候Thor能够好好看看他和Loki的儿子。神域的孩子成长的特别快，才一周Fenrir已经不是当初自己看到的小小的皱巴巴的一团了，他现在皮肤白白的，顶着一头黑发，轮廓有点像Loki，又有点像自己。而那双眼睛，是和自己一模一样的蓝。  
　　　每次看进Fenrir的那双眼睛Thor都能特别明显的感受到这个孩子是他和Loki的，因此每次见到Fenrir，Thor都会有一种想流泪的冲动——Fenrir提醒着自己失去的一切。但是他却又无法控制的想要见到Fenrir，因此仍是日日在Frigga寝宫门口游荡，只盼着Frigga抱着Fenrir出现在自己眼前，就为了能够双目泛红甚至挂着泪痕的多看看Fenrir。  
　　　极其偶尔的，他也会迎面撞见Loki。但这种时候Loki从不多看他一眼，只是将孩子的脸埋在自己劲窝快步从Thor身旁走过。  
　　　Fenrir出生后Thor第一次看到Loki时，还是不能控制的走了上前，踌躇地伸出手想要抓住Loki，“Loki……”  
　　　“我以为上次已经把话说得很明白了。”Loki警戒地后退了一步。  
　　　“Loki…怎样你才能原谅我，哪怕一点点？”  
　　　“只要你离我远点。”Loki一边说着一边绕开Thor，“我是认真的，不想死就离我远点。”  
　　　看着Loki的背影，Thor仍然束手无策，而确实，他不再靠近Loki了，只是就远远的从身后看着他们，并不走近。看着那一大一小原本应该属于自己的人，Thor心中一阵一阵的苦涩。  
　　　——————————————  
　　　  
　　　两周的最后一日，Thor依旧站在Loki身后很远默默看着那父子二人。突然Loki却转过了头，看了Thor半天，微微勾了勾手。  
　　　Thor愣住了，扭头看了看自己身边，并没有人；又看了看自己身后，也没有人。看着Loki对着自己有些不耐烦的眯了眯眼，才一步一迟疑地走了过去，生怕自己误会了Loki意思再次惹恼了他。  
　　　“他叫Fenrir”Loki在Thor走近了之后开口说道。  
　　　“嗯，我知道”Thor对于Loki竟然肯亲口告诉自己儿子的名字感到有些受宠若惊。  
　　　“他会知道你是他另一个父亲，我不会对他隐瞒这个。”  
　　　Thor的确一直担心Loki会不告诉Fenrir自己的存在，听到Loki这么说，Thor又愣了愣——Loki是原谅自己了么？终于原谅了么？  
　　　看着Thor脸上突然露出的狂喜和放松的神色，Loki轻轻摇了摇头，“不，我没有原谅你。只是Fenrir今后每年都会来这里待一段时间——陪陪Frigga——我不可能对他瞒着你的存在。”  
　　　“Loki……”  
　　　“Thor, farewell. ”  
　　　Thor听着Loki的Farewell愣在了原地，连Loki抱着Fenrir走了都没有做出任何反应。  
　　　Farewell…  
　　　  
　　　Loki抱着Fenrir回到屋里，有些气恼的皱了皱眉。他原来根本没有要对Thor告别的打算，突然扭头鬼使神差地叫他过来还神经兮兮地说一句farewell，这么矫情根本不是他Loki Laufeyson的作风。之所以这么做，是因为…  
　　　Loki突然瞪了怀中的Fenrir一眼。是因为Fenrir，因为他那双该死的蓝眼睛！自从第一眼见到Fenrir Loki便对他有着非常矛盾的感觉。那是他的儿子，发色、轮廓都是他的样子。但那也是Thor的孩子——那双一模一样的蓝眼睛。随着Fenrir一天一天的成长，那双蓝眼睛也越来越清澈透亮，总是那样直直地注视着他，毫不掩饰的依赖之情。让Loki总是一下子就想到那个人。  
　　　所以今天，Fenrir就那样充满爱意与依恋的盯着Loki看了好久，使得Loki不禁有些心烦意乱，一偏头却又看到了一双同样的蓝眼睛，只是那双眼睛却饱含了悲痛。于是Loki竟然鬼使神差的就对对方勾了勾手。  
　　　｢没出息。｣Loki在心里暗暗骂着自己，决定明天就回约顿海姆。


	27. Chapter 27

　　　【27】  
　　　Thor被Loki的一句farewell说的心里空荡荡的，Loki从花园离开后Thor脑中就一直重播着Loki刚刚那句冷冷清清的farewell。  
　　　Farewell…farewell…farewell…farewell…farewell…  
　　　Loki要走了。  
　　　Thor想要留住Loki，他必须留住Loki，但他却感觉无法留住Loki了。  
　　　他站在花园里不知该如何是好。  
　　　浑浑噩噩的，Thor朝着Frigga的寝宫走了过去，尽管Loki那扇紧闭的门从来没有对自己打开过。  
　　　而这次却有些不同。Thor离Loki的房间还有挺远的一段距离，却看到了Fandral。Fandral轻轻敲了敲那扇门，低声说了句什么——Thor听不清——门打开了。  
　　　那扇从不为自己打开的门竟然被Fandral敲开了。  
　　　Thor心中升起一阵酸涩的醋意，趁着门还没有来得及锁紧，挥起锤子便冲了过去。这一下的冲击把Fandral撞出去老远，侧伏在地上有些懵懵的。Loki则立刻就从这撞击声中缓过了神，却发现Fandral伏在地上背对着自己，看不到脸却迟迟没有爬起来的动作，便以为是受了什么伤。  
　　　“Thor你发什么神经”Loki愤怒地咆哮了一句，一手抱着被突然惊吓得大哭的Fenrir，一边挥手甩出一片带着尖刺的冰屏阻拦Thor前进的打算。  
　　　Thor见Loki正要走向Fandral，不禁又一阵激动：Loki什么时候开始在乎Fandral了？他挥锤便砸碎了那片冰屏，作势便要冲向Loki：“你不要走！Loki，留下来——”  
　　　话还说完，Thor就看到Loki手中窜出一阵蓝光，自己猛地感到一阵钝痛便晕了过去。  
　　　——————————  
　　　此时Fandral终于回过了神，连忙从地上爬起来，只看到一地的冰渣和不省人事的Thor。还没来得及去看身后的Loki就感到自己被猛地一脚再次踹倒在地。  
　　　“既然没事躺地上装什么死！”Loki刻薄的声音从背后传来。  
　　　“他怎么了？”Fandral看着一屋子的狼藉和躺在地上的Thor，不禁有些担心，“你不是真弄死他了吧？！”  
　　　Loki轻蔑的扫了他一眼，“他明天就会醒了。倒是你，来找我干什么？”  
　　　“哦！”Fandral这才想起来他来找Loki却还什么话都没说就被Thor突然的闯入打断了，“你真的一定要走么？能不能留下来，哪怕为了Frigga？”  
　　　“我已答应每年把Fenrir送来一段时间，不会再让步。”  
　　　“无论如何，什么都不能把你留下来？”  
　　　“对。”  
　　　“唉……”意料之中的答案，Fandral却还是不死心的一定要问一问，“那好吧，伙计，那我就是来专门向你道别的。”  
　　　“道别过了，你可以走了。”  
　　　…还是如此无情，Fandral无奈的笑了一下，轻捶了下Loki的肩膀就转身离开。末了却突然回过头问了一句：  
　　　“你真的无法原谅Thor么？”  
　　　Loki却只是看着他，然后别过了头，抿着嘴并不打算回答。  
　　　“好吧… 那，再见，Loki。”，Fandral费力地架起Thor，离开了Loki的寝宫。  
　　　—————————————  
　　　第二日，Thor醒来后看到的第一个人是Frigga。  
　　　“Loki呢？！”Thor在床上猛地支起身子问道。  
　　　“他走了。”回答的却是Fandral，Thor这才发现他也在Frigga的寝宫中，正十分无聊的把玩着一块石头。  
　　　那块石头看上去有些眼熟…Thor突然想起来，那是他与Loki结婚当日自己当做信物送给对方的那块宝石。因为并非自己用心所挑选因此刚刚竟然好一番分辨才想起来。  
　　　“你拿的石头从哪儿来的？！”  
　　　“有一次我看着觉得挺漂亮，Loki就说送我了…”Fandral看着Thor此时特别严肃还好像压着怒火的脸，不禁疑惑不就是一块石头Thor至于这么激动么。  
　　　Thor冲上去一把抢过来那块石头，也不解释什么。“Loki走了多久了？”  
　　　“今日一早就走了。”Frigga的声音回答道。  
　　　“我要去找他！”Thor说着就往门外走。  
　　　“Thor——”  
　　　“Thor！”  
　　　Fandral和Frigga都想叫回Thor，对方却已经走远了。  
　　　“算了，让他去吧…”Frigga制止住想要去跟上Thor的Fandral。  
　　　——————————  
　　　Thor直冲到了彩虹桥，“海姆达尔！快连通阿斯嘉德和约顿海姆！”  
　　　海姆达尔面无表情的站在那里，丝毫没有要动作的意思。  
　　　“海姆达尔？！”  
　　　“Thor殿下。Odin主神特意嘱咐过不能为你开放彩虹桥。”  
　　　“为什么？！”  
　　　“这是Loki殿下临走前的要求。他离开时也明确说过不得让你去约顿海姆找他。”  
　　　见海姆达尔不打算为自己让路，Thor便拿起了锤子，“海姆达尔，如果必须动武才能打开虹桥的话，我也会的。”  
　　　海姆达尔依旧面无表情，继续说到：“Loki殿下料想过你会如此。他托我转告你，即使你用武力打开了虹桥，他也不会开放约顿海姆的结界。”  
　　　结界。约顿海姆与阿斯嘉德间的那个结界，只有设下他的人——Laufey王，或者Laufey王的指定继承人——Loki能够打开。  
　　　Thor握紧了锤子，却垂下了头。他在海姆达尔面前沉默的站了好久，最终还是扭头离开了虹桥。  
　　　｢Loki离开了。｣  
　　　Thor反复念着这句话，好像全身的力气都被人抽走了一样，只是能明显感受到心中一抽一抽的痛。Loki离开了。Thor摊开手掌，看着一直在手中握着的那块本该是信物的宝石，一滴泪水落在了上面。


	28. Chapter 28

　　　【28】  
　　　“父亲，您为何从不与父王见面呢？”  
　　　今天是Thor继位的日子。距离他与此时和他对话的男童的父王成婚那一日整整五年。距离他们两个婚约解除也已经三年有余了。  
　　　那日从虹桥回来后，Thor便再也没踏上过彩虹桥。而Loki回到约顿海姆不到两个月时间，阿斯嘉德就接到了Laufey退位的消息，Loki提前成为约顿海姆的王。随之Loki王便发来了废除和亲条约的文书，并附带一份不含任何附属条件的和平条约。依然身为大王子的Thor看着父神Odin签下了这两份条约，心里重重的痛了一下。  
　　　Odin见Loki已经提前继位，也曾几次向Thor提出退位的事，但Thor只是不断的拒绝，并执意要在今日继位——最初那份协议约定的今日。虽然时至今日，那份条约根本不再有任何意义，但Thor权当是种纪念。就像那把Loki当初送给他的匕首、Loki留下的宝石，他们的和亲条约，以及后来的废止条约一样，Thor如今很依赖这种被之前的自己嗤之以鼻的纪念。  
　　　这几年Thor没再去找过Loki。他并非不想，也并非没有用武力强迫彩虹桥打开，用武力攻破结界的心情。只是一切的错误都是由自己当初的幼稚与冲动所致，如今他不再是那个冲动暴躁的雷神了，他希望能证明给Loki看，哪怕对方已不在乎。  
　　　而Fenrir每年都回来到阿斯嘉德，每年夏季的几个月Loki总会将Fenrir送来，自己却从不出现。这几个月永远是Thor和Frigga最快乐的日子。看着Fenrir Thor总是会以为自己看到的是年幼的Loki，除了那双眼睛，他和Loki太像了。而这种相似每一年都会更深，眼看着Fenrir的轮廓越来越像Loki，Thor看着Fenrir时也越来越爱越来越心痛。这几年来，每想起Loki心里就抽痛的情况丝毫没有好转，反而已经习以为常了。  
　　　今天是Thor继位的日子，Fenrir也在，面对Fenrir这个再正常不过，却又有些突然的问题，Thor愣了半晌也没有说出话来。  
　　　“父亲？”Fenrir见Thor没有回答，出声催促道。  
　　　“哦，Fenrir…我之前做错了事，你父王不会原谅我的…”  
　　　“你做了什么错事？”  
　　　“我从前没有相信他…我以为他对我和Frigga的爱，都是假的…还伤害了他”  
　　　“那你现在还是不相信他么？难怪父王不原谅你”Fenrir听到Thor的回答不赞同地皱了皱眉鼻子，软软的音调都有些提高了。  
　　　“我当然相信他！只是晚了…”  
　　　“那你为什么还是不相信他爱你？”Fenrir撇嘴的样子像极了Loki，Thor又愣了愣。  
　　　“嗯？”  
　　　“Frigga外婆说过，爱这种情感很奇妙，一旦存在过就不会消散。可你竟然到现在都不相信父王。”  
　　　看着小小的只到自己腰际的Fenrir说出这样的话，Thor有些反应不过来——神域孩子发育快是没错，可这也太…  
　　　“还有Fandral叔叔也说过，对喜欢的人就要死皮赖脸。你连找都不去找父王。难道等着父王自己来找你吗？”  
　　　  
　　　“连小孩子都知道的道理，Thor，你让我说你什么好！”Fandral的声音传来，带着点调侃的轻笑。Thor不禁看向他皱眉：“这些话都是你教他说的？”  
　　　“我可没有那么大的本事，只是随便指引了一下而已。这孩子聪明，一点就透！”Fandral笑着搂过Fenrir，赞许的揉了揉他软软的黑色头发。  
　　　“你觉得…我该去找Loki？”  
　　　“废话！”Fandral禁不住白了Thor一眼，“难道你真要等他来找你不成！”  
　　　“可是…他说过让我离他远点…”  
　　　“Thor！你什么时候这么怂了？！你难道怕死不成？他要是真想杀你你还能活到现在么？动动你的脑子好不好！他还每年都把儿子送过来让你看看？！你当年干的那事儿是太让人失望了，所以你们见了面之后假如Loki捅你几刀子都不算个事儿，你就乖乖挨捅，小心别死了就成。”  
　　　“……？”  
　　　Fandral看着Thor一脸的呆滞样子，简直气不打一处来。朽木不可雕！  
　　　“Loki的确对你很失望，也的确不想再和你有任何纠缠了——当时。你当时难道期望他从地牢里出来被你哄几句就好了吗？拜托那可是Loki！但他对你没死心，不管他多想对你死心他还是没有——要是死心了当时就不会失控出手伤了你。所以Thor！你这几年都没有任何动静我实在看不下去了。你不想把他追回来么？”  
　　　Thor却是一副有点没听懂的样子。Fandral顿时火又上来了，故意说到：“你不追那我可追了啊！”  
　　　Thor看着Fandral搂着自己儿子竟然还说要追Loki？“你想的美！”，Thor一把从Fandral怀里拽了回了自己儿子，夹在胳膊下就冲向了彩虹桥，还不忘在Fandral胸口狠捶了一拳。  
　　　Fandral被这一拳打的险些吐血。却看着Thor消失的方向露出了点笑意。Thor那个笨蛋，不激将一下都不敢出手。  
　　　突然Fandral意识到Thor将要缺席自己的登基大典了，想到Odin到时的精彩表情，Fandral不禁笑出了声。


	29. Chapter 29

　　　【29】  
　　　Loki正在书房里看书，一边皱着眉头想着Fenrir。他挺喜欢那孩子的——之前他一直没想过自己会为人父，而孕期发生的事让他以为自己会对这个孩子很疏远，但事实上，Loki很爱这个孩子，也许是因为Fenrir长得很像自己，又或者，但Loki绝对不会承认，因为他那双蔚蓝清澈的眼睛。  
　　　而这次Fenrir去阿斯嘉德待的时间尤其的长——Fenrir本一个月前就该回到约顿了，只是他来信说，想参加自己父亲Thor的登基大典，Loki便也同意了。  
　　　｢小叛徒。｣Loki暗暗骂道，绝对是个小叛徒。  
　　　那个小叛徒每年从阿斯嘉德回来都要对Loki仔仔细细地把发生过的每一件事都描述出来。Loki自然是不耐烦的，但每当Loki拒绝Fenrir喋喋不休的描述，甚至哪怕是露出一丝不耐烦的表情，Fenrir都会一副被抛弃的可怜兮兮的表情——Loki没法抗拒。这样一来Loki便只能耐着性子听Fenrir如数家珍的汇报关于阿斯嘉德的一切，一边做出专注的表情一边努力不听进心里去。  
　　　甚至那个小叛徒总是会令自己想起Thor。是的，都是因为那双该死的蓝的眼睛，要知道约顿海姆人的眼睛都是红色系，Loki自己由于混血才是绿眸，蓝眼在约顿则根本没有。而且好像嫌一模一样的蓝眼睛还不够似的，Fenrir总是乐此不疲的提起Thor，还喜欢学Thor说的话。那表情惟妙惟肖，连声线都一致。每每此时Loki心里都会微微一颤，但从来不露声色。  
　　　当年自己口口声声说不恨Thor，但终究还是没法将对方看做陌生人。却也没法再将对方当做爱人了，就这么不尴不尬的维持着现状，像是一块经年未好的伤疤。对于那段往事，Loki不去想不去触碰，这三年有余过的倒是非常平静。  
　　　  
　　　Loki正翻着手中的书胡思乱想着，突然听到了门被推开的声音。这间书房能进来的只有他和Fenrir，｢怎么突然回来了？不是说要留在那参加什么登基大典么｣，Loki一边想着，一边抬头看了一眼门口，当即便僵在了原地，下意识的做出了准备攻击的防御姿势。  
　　　门口的人是Thor。  
　　　Loki并没有想到他与Thor的再次相见会是这样。他一直以为会是很多很多年之后，当他们两人都各自成王很多年，在一次无聊的两国友好会谈之类的场合见面，而不是就这么突然间一声招呼都不打就出现在自己最私密的书房门前。  
　　　Thor突然的出现竟然让Loki心跳一阵紊乱，这毕竟太突然了。  
　　　｢他是怎么冲破结界的？｣，彩虹桥能够突破并不困难，结界就算被突破自己不可能没有任何感觉啊…  
　　　这时他看见了从Thor身后探出来的小脑袋，｢Fenrir！果真是个小叛徒。｣  
　　　这时Loki已经平静了下来，他收起了自己的防御姿势——但那姿势已经被Thor看的清楚，像是一根恼人的刺又扎进了心里——以一副从容的样子对Thor说到：  
　　　“阿斯嘉德的新王Thor！有失远迎。请问有何贵干竟然让您亲自屈尊来到本国呢？”  
　　　说完Loki还不忘狠狠瞪了Fenrir一眼，｢告诉过你不得带任何人穿过结界！｣  
　　　Fenrir察觉到了父王看自己的眼神比平时多了几分凌厉，原本想扑向Loki撒娇的小身子也迟疑了一下，战战兢兢地停在了Thor和Loki中间。  
　　　“Fenrir你回房间去。”Fenrir听到父王的话二话不说立刻向自己的房间跑去，谁都看得出此时气氛有些不正常。不过Fenrir知道自己的两个父亲都很厉害，便也不担心二人。  
　　　Fenrir走后，Loki又看向Thor，冷冷的挑了下眉，等待自己刚才所提问题的答案。  
　　　“Loki， 我很想你…”  
　　　Loki抵触的翻了个白眼，一声冷哼：“多愁善感。”。  
　　　“你还是不能原谅我么？”  
　　　“我记得告诉过你，不想死就离我远点。”Loki微微眯起眼看着Thor，眼里刻意放出的阴阴的光简直能吓哭小朋友。但Thor好像完全没有感受到似的。  
　　　“我再也不会远离你了。”  
　　　看着Thor说出这句话时认真的双眼Loki感到一阵心烦意乱，｢多愁善感｣，他受不了这种浓情蜜意的表白，简直算得上生理性厌恶，而此时他简直烦躁到了极点。  
　　　“最后一次，不想死就离我远点，Thor。”Loki此时的音调已经明显蕴含了威胁的意味，整个人仿佛能分泌出毒液一般的恶毒。  
　　　Thor却只是用他那双无比蔚蓝的眼睛深深看着Loki，甚至迈出脚步准备走近他。  
　　　“Loki，我爱你，很抱歉，但我不想再远离你了。”  
　　　这无疑惹恼了Loki，他知道Thor的战斗力，此时他只想与对方打上一架，好让对方闭上那张不断说出腻腻歪歪话的嘴来。哪怕打个你死我活也不要这种恶心又虚伪的“真情表白”，于是Loki毫不犹豫地化出一把锋利的短匕首，握紧了就冲着Thor的胸口刺了过去。反正以对方战神的身份，这种明显的攻击毫无悬念的会被躲过去，Loki并不担心自己会一失手真的杀了Thor。  
　　　Thor看着Loki的动作却连眼睛都没有眨哪怕一下，就只是直直的看着Loki，一脸的听之任之，还莫名其妙的非常坚定。  
　　　眼看着刀锋即将刺入Thor左胸的皮肉，Loki却突然慌乱了。凭他此时的力道和匕首淬有的毒液，若真的刺入心脏，Thor几乎没有活路，而对方此时居然丝毫没有躲闪的意思。虽然自己刚刚看着Thor的一双蓝眼的确烦躁到了极点，但也只是想和Thor打上一架而已，绝非真的要杀了Thor——实际上，Loki发现他有些害怕Thor死去。  
　　　但此时收手却已经来不及，Loki只顾得上将刀尖堪堪的贴着Thor的胸口微微偏转了一点角度，整个匕首还是狠狠的刺了进去，只剩刀柄还露在外面，一股温热的血立刻就涌了出来 。  
　　　Thor的整个身体因为这猛的刺入而剧烈一颤，眼神却没有移开，始终锁定在Loki的脸上。他看到了Loki那一丝转瞬即逝的慌乱，却来不及想那意味着什么，只觉得刀尖淬的毒在胸前伤口开始火烧般的疼痛。  
　　　“威武的雷神难道是忘了怎么打架吗？！”Loki看着Thor胸前急速洇开的血迹，心里一阵惊慌，却气急败坏的骂着以试图掩饰。  
　　　Thor的意识开始有些不明朗，腿也开始发软，不支的跪在了地上。却还是艰难地看着Loki的眼睛。“我知道你不信，也不屑，但我真的很爱你，所有的一切，我真的很抱歉。I’m truly sorry, Loki., I’m truly sorry.”  
　　　Thor感到自己的感官开始模糊，好像有个无形的黑洞在吞噬着他似的。他最后看到的是Loki低头俯视他的脸，却看不清表情，随即就是一片伴着痛感的黑暗。


	30. Chapter 30

　　　【30】  
　　　Thor是在一股清凉的感觉中醒来的。他迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，看到Loki伏在自己身旁，右手捂着自己胸前刚被扎出的那个血口，一股冰蓝色的光从Loki手中悠悠的发出来。  
　　　Thor发现自己身着的轻甲已经不知什么时候被移除了，Loki的手直贴他胸前的皮肤，那种凉凉的感觉就是从Loki捂在他胸前的手传来的。已经太久没有感受过Loki抚在自己身上的触觉，Thor心里一阵酸涩的感动，眼眶竟有些泛红了。  
　　　Loki注意到Thor已经醒来，却并没有抽回手，只是面无表情的继续着自己的治疗。发现Thor红了眼眶后Loki有些哭笑不得：威武的雷神何时变成爱哭的小男生了？但他难得的没有出言讽刺，只是专注于Thor胸前的伤口，持续地向Thor传递他的魔力。  
　　　在Loki的治疗下，Thor能够感受到自己胸前的刺痛迅速消失，甚至能感受到皮肉正在飞速的愈合。  
　　　｢Loki并不真的想杀死我。｣Thor意识到了这点，不禁露出了一个尤其愉快的笑容。  
　　　Loki看着对方的笑容，有些受不了的别过了头。眼见对方胸前挺严重的伤已经好得差不多了，Loki便停止了治疗，准备撤回抚在Thor胸前的手。  
　　　“啪！”Thor一把握在了Loki准备收回的手腕上，还没等对方来得及做任何动作，一把将Loki拽了下来。伏在地上重心原本就不稳的Loki被这猛地一拽，彻底倒在Thor怀里。Thor顺势伸手揽在了Loki的脖子后面——经过刚才他已经不再像之前那么战战兢兢地面对Loki了，他确信了Loki对他有感情，便大胆起来——于是Thor拉下Loki一口便吻了上去。  
　　　Loki被Thor的一系列动作弄得措不及防，简直怀疑对方刚才重伤的样子是装出来的。突然Thor的唇贴上了自己的，并趁着自己由于惊讶而微张的双唇将舌头探了进去。Thor的舌头急切又不乏温柔的翻搅着自Loki的，他气息猛地一下充满了Loki的整个鼻腔，让他有些晃神的被对方吻了半天才想起来要推开对方。  
　　　Loki迅速推开Thor后就站到了房间的角落，远远地看着从地面撑起了半个身子的Thor，还有些气息不稳地喘着气。只见Thor脸上挂着的笑容简直快要点亮了整间屋子，Loki心烦意乱，瞪着他半天也没有说出来一句话。  
　　　Thor从地上撑了起来，一步一步走向呆站着的Loki，直到把对方逼近了墙角。而Loki此时仍难得的处于呆滞状态。在两人间距离已经很近时，Thor的手再次抚上了Loki的脖颈——这个动作不管对Thor还是对Loki而言都特别熟悉——轻轻摩挲着，并小心翼翼地吻上了他的额头，然后是鼻尖，最后在唇上轻轻一啄，并没有深入便放开了。  
　　　“Loki，我爱你。”  
　　　Loki听到这句话后却仿佛突然被什么浇醒了一样，终于不再呆呆的愣在那里任Thor动作。他抬眼狠狠的瞪了Thor一眼，并一把把对方推开，然后便直径离开了房间。  
　　　Thor看着Loki气急败坏离开的背影，却露出了这几年里最轻松的笑容。+  
　　　——————————————  
　　　  
　　　那日之后Thor便死皮赖脸的在约顿海姆住了下来。Loki并没有那么体贴的为他准备符合邻国国王待遇的客房，实际上，Loki压根没有为Thor准备任何房间。但Thor毫不介意，他只是跟屁虫一样的跟着Loki，Loki虽然仍然不肯与他多做交谈，言语间依然透着一股冷冰冰的调子，但已经不再阴毒的威胁Thor离他远点了。  
　　　之所以不再威胁…是因为Loki挫败的发现威胁也没用。Thor既已发现Loki并非真心实意想要杀死自己，便将那些刻薄的威胁悉数当做了耳旁风，只是肆无忌惮的违背者Loki“离我远点”的要求。  
　　　｢Shit！｣每天Loki打开自己寝宫大门，看见Thor含情脉脉望着自己时，都会暗暗骂上这么一句。  
　　　因此Loki就只能忍受Thor无休止的骚扰，却也没有办法将他强行赶回阿斯嘉德去。不仅是由于Thor基本上不可能被赶走，另一个非常重要的原因就是，Fenrir对于他父亲和父王终于出现在同一个画面内的这个事实感到异常兴奋，简直开心到了极点，他抓住一切和Loki在一起的机会央求父王留下Thor。面对 Fenrir的那双眼睛，Loki只有一次次妥协的份儿。  
　　　于是经常，约顿海姆的王宫里就能看到一个蹦蹦跳跳的小Fenrir围着Thor和Loki两人转啊转，叽叽喳喳的简直不像往日里那个优雅的小王子。Loki原本在Thor面前总是毫无表情的脸，也因为Fenrir的不断出现而一点点柔和了下来。  
　　　  
　　　有一日，Fenrir正在走廊里缠着Loki和Thor两人玩闹时，一只黑色的大鸟突然飞了过来，Loki和Thor两人立刻认出来那是Odin的乌鸦，不禁暗暗疑惑是发生了什么事？  
　　　那只乌鸦停在了Thor的肩上，静静的盯了Thor看了半天。Thor却并没有发现他的腿上有绑着任何信纸，正疑惑着，被乌鸦突然的开口吓了一跳。  
　　　“Thor！你在登基大典前一句话不说就走了！还至今都不回来！简直是胡闹！！！真是笑话！！！”  
　　　Odin浑厚威严的怒吼从那只乌鸦的嘴里咆哮了出来，惊得Thor几乎跳起来。而一旁的Loki却饶有兴趣的挑起了眉毛，嘴角勾起了一丝若有似无的笑意。  
　　　乌鸦以Odin的声音中气十足的对着Thor骂了好半天才停下来，然后便突然张开翅膀——双翼重重拍在了Thor脸上——就飞走了。Thor想到父神盛怒的样子不仅有些懊恼，一转头却发现Loki嘴角挂着尚未来得及收起的笑容。顿时Thor就把Odin要求自己立即回国的要求抛到了脑后，看着Loki出神。  
　　　“我还以为我面前的是阿斯嘉德的新王，原来只是错过了自己登基典的大王子啊。”Loki带着戏谑的笑容对Thor开口讽刺道。  
　　　Thor却爱死了Loki的讽刺，要知道从前Loki总是如此嘲讽他。看着Loki眼中熟悉的戏谑的光，Thor知道以前的那个Loki一点点回来了。  
　　　狂喜之余，他一把抱过了Loki：“国王陛下你是在嫌弃我只是个王子么？”。Thor搂住Loki的时候Fenrir在一旁发出了一声欢快的轻呼，拍着手跳起来老高。而Loki立刻挣脱了Thor，怒视着那个欢呼雀跃的小叛徒：“Fenrir快去读你的书！”就将Fenrir打发走了。  
　　　Fenrir走后，Loki看着Thor微微眯起了双眼，“你越来越得寸进尺了，Thor”。Thor却只是呵呵一乐，笑得简直熠熠生辉。他试图再去揽过Loki，却被对方狠狠的一掌拍了下去。  
　　　——————————————  
　　　当天晚上，Thor与往常一样跟在Loki身后一路到了他寝宫门前。Loki正要如往常一样把门关上，却被Thor快步追上，一手挡住。  
　　　“你干什么？”Loki有点紧张。  
　　　“Loki，我来约顿之后都没有好好睡过一次觉…你都没给我分一间房…”  
　　　“想要睡床滚回你的阿斯嘉德去，谁让你留在约顿了！”Loki白了一眼Thor，试图推上门，却无奈于Thor的怪力，门纹丝不动。  
　　　“我不要床，我就睡在你房间的躺椅上。”Thor看着Loki貌似真诚的说到，说罢还舔了舔自己的唇。这个动作在Loki眼中无缘故的显得色气满满，他皱紧了眉，心想Thor想要的恐怕没有那么简单。  
　　　但Thor此时却不容分说的挤进了Loki的寝宫。关上门后就直径向Loki床边的躺椅上走去。Loki皱着眉看了他半天，却还是没把对方赶出去，只是默默的爬上了自己的床。  
　　　Loki不难发现，自己这次见到Thor后，对他的态度就在不断软化。三年的时间足够Loki去思考当年的事，其实他心里最理智的那一块一直都记得Frigga当时对他说的那句话：“爱可以迸发于一瞬间，而信任却需要经年培养”。但自己还是无法控制的怨恨Thor。而如今三年过去，这一切都淡了很多。  
　　　两人再次见面时，自己却将Thor捅成了重伤，倒不是说Loki愧疚到他必须靠容忍Thor来补偿，而是当时自己猛地感受到的恐慌之情简直要吓到Loki。Loki不是傻子，他知道看到对方胸口涌出血水时自己心里的噬人一般的恐慌代表着什么；懊恼之余，Loki必须承认自己始终还是在乎Thor的。  
　　　还真是没出息…  
　　　正因为此他才容忍Thor日复一日的赖在约顿，才允许Fenrir天天对着Thor和自己一口一个父亲一口一个父王的叫着，才允许今夜Thor进入自己的寝宫…  
　　　正胡思乱想着，Loki突然听到躺椅上传来了Thor的声响，紧接着Thor便爬上了Loki的床，从身后揽过Loki的腰轻轻搂着，还蹭了蹭Loki的后颈。  
　　　“Thor…”Loki的身子绷得紧紧的，低声用威胁的语调叫出了Thor的名字。  
　　　“我就只是想抱着你，什么都不干。”Thor的声音从背后闷闷的传来。  
　　　Loki僵硬着身子用力挣脱了几下，发现Thor根本没有放开自己的打算。两人就这么僵持了一会儿，最终Loki的身子终于有点放松了下来，他叹了口气，放低声音咬牙切齿的对Thor说到：“你要是敢做别的试试看”，就默许了Thor搂着自己睡觉的打算。  
　　　原本以为这么硬生生地被人搂着，一定很难入睡的Loki，却没过一会就完全放松了下来，一夜无梦。


	31. Chapter 31

　　　【31】  
　　　第二天清早，Thor醒的特别早。看着背靠在自己怀里安睡的Loki，有些不敢相信：经过了这么久，自己终于又把Loki拥入怀中了…  
　　　怀中的Loki还没有醒过来，他墨绿色的睡袍领口松松的垂在床单上，露出一片白皙的脖颈和锁骨。随着Loki平稳呼吸而略略起伏的胸膛牵动着那块锁骨，Thor贪婪的看了没一会儿，就感到自己下身起了反应。  
　　　自己充血的下身顶在了Loki的后臀上，Thor突然感到Loki的身子僵硬了起来，便知道对方是醒了。  
　　　“你顶到我了。”Loki的声音还带着刚睡醒的沙哑，这对缓解Thor的晨勃没有丝毫帮助，只是推波助澜的让Thor更加难耐了。  
　　　Thor没有回话，只是搂紧了Loki，鼻尖不停的在Loki劲窝磨蹭着。  
　　　Loki感到身后人完全没有起开的意思，反而顶着自己的部位还越发升温了。Loki一个转身对着Thor正准备说点什么，却被Thor一下就吻住了嘴，手也不安分的滑入了睡袍内抚摸了起来。  
　　　Loki皮肤的滑腻触感让Thor顿时心旷神怡的低吟了一声。一个翻身就准备压在Loki身上。  
　　　但Loki没有再向上次一样呆呆的被Thor吻半天才反应过来。他惊得一跳，立刻从床上弹了下来，表情不悦的盯着Thor。Thor被Loki盯得有些心虚，局促地坐在床上，双手尴尬的搭在腿间，试图掩盖过度兴奋的某处器官。  
　　　“以后要么睡躺椅，要么滚出去。”最后Loki终于开口说道。Thor如释重负又失望不已的叹了口气，有些愁眉苦脸的看着Loki走出了寝宫。｢我得做点什么加快进度才行…｣Thor暗暗想到。  
　　　————————————  
　　　自那日早上的事后Thor的确安分了很多。Loki每晚仍他允许进入自己的寝宫，Thor也不再逾矩的爬上Loki的床了。其实Thor并不是没试过，每次他一靠近Loki的床，对方就会用警告的眼神瞪着他，Thor隐隐约约觉得那个眼神意味着自己如果敢再不知好歹，恐怕连进入寝宫的资格都没有了。  
　　　于是Thor就在Loki寝宫里规规矩矩的住了下来。阿斯嘉德那边Odin并没有再来什么动静，Thor猜原因大概是Frigga——上次乌鸦之事后自己便给Frigga写了封短信，一来说明自己的去向，二来希望Frigga能帮忙安抚Odin，现在又是一个多月过去了Odin却不再催促自己回国，一定是Frigga相助的结果。  
　　　Thor知道，Frigga这些年一直很想念Loki。Loki每年一两次与她的通信，根本不能消除Frigga的惦念。因此只要Thor在Loki这里，估计哪怕要停留上再久，她都会应允的。  
　　　  
　　　入住Loki寝宫后，Thor算是更加彻底的知道了Loki每日的习惯。他发现Loki的生活习惯与当年在阿斯嘉德并没有什么改变：除了处理约顿的政事，Loki最多的时间就是看书，在书桌上、花园里、卧室中，Loki绝大部分都在看书；魔法类为主，也经常会看看九大国的人文历史。余下的时间则分给了Fenrir，他会一本正经又不乏慈爱的和Fenrir聊聊天，并与他一起练习魔法。这时的Loki看上去总是特别的柔和：微卷的黑发柔顺的垂在颈间，高挺的鼻梁和长而浓的睫毛在柔和的午后日光中变成了特别美的剪影。时不时的Loki会露出微笑，他嘴角会先微微上扬，再忽然咧开露出好看的弧度，Thor每次都会看着这样的Loki出神——当年在阿斯嘉德，Loki也经常对他露出如此的微笑，当时自己只是觉得好看而已，如今看来却显得特别珍贵。  
　　　Loki与Fenrir共度父子时光时，Thor就喜欢在不远处看着。Loki不止一次的注意到Thor注视着他和Fenrir的眼神：深沉、炽热又包含温柔，此时Thor总会浅浅的笑着，带着好看的笑纹，却又透了点不易察觉的悲伤。甚至偶尔那么几次，Thor看着他们时眼眶发红，眼中的蓝色湿润的仿佛马上能滴出水来。  
　　　每次直视Thor的眼睛时Loki心里都会微微一颤，毕竟那双眼睛饱含太多情感了。从前Thor的表情总是简单而直接，那时他的眼睛清澈明亮；而如今这双眼睛中暗涌的波涛好像能淹没Loki一样。光是看着那双眼睛Loki就能清楚的感受到这个Thor和当年那个不一样了。  
　　　当年那件事，改变的不只是Loki，也改变了Thor。Loki隐隐觉得Thor不再是当年那个莽撞而不计后果的雷神了，面对对方的这种改变，Loki心里竟然有些怅然。  
　　　————————————  
　　　这天，Fenrir在与Loki练习完魔法之后却没有如往日一样蹭向Thor，而是站在原地不动，自下而上抬起他小小的脸，一双大眼睛貌似无辜地看着Loki眨啊眨——每当Fenrir露出这个表情，Loki就知道他一定又在打什么鬼主意了，多半是什么请求，多半是过分的请求，而Loki最后却总是会答应他。  
　　　于是Loki无奈的叹了一口气，抬手扶住自己的额角，“说吧，你想干什么？”  
　　　对于父王一眼看透自己的小心思，Fenrir丝毫不气馁，他的双眼反而更加迸发出混杂了恳求和兴奋的光，故意用装出来的奶声奶气的口吻说：“父亲他生日快到了，我们可不可以为办个小宴会庆祝下？”  
　　　生日？Loki有些不知道自己现在应该颦眉还是该挑眉了。说真的，生日？对于生命有好几千年的他们而言，一年一度的生日简直…毫无意义，Loki甚至都不记得自己的生日是哪一天，而现在这个小家伙竟然一脸诚恳的请求为Thor庆祝生日？  
　　　一定是遗传了阿斯嘉德人的浮夸。  
　　　“约顿从不举办无聊的庆典，Fenrir。”Loki话音刚落，Fenrir的整副神情就垮了下来，简直能看到他耷拉着的耳朵和垂在了地上的尾巴。这个可恶的小孩一向如此：委屈的表情说来就来，还逼真的让Loki都不能相信他是假的。  
　　　“你也知道约顿一向没有任何庆典的，Fenrir…”Loki见到Fenrir可怜兮兮的样子，忍不住放柔了语调，试图向他讲道理。  
　　　“不用非得是宴会…哪怕只有我们三个人一起，吃个像样点的饭。最好能一起呆上一天，不，哪怕只是一个晚上也好…”Fenrir见父王有松口的迹象，立刻抓紧机会试图说服Loki，而且小脸上竟然露出了无比憧憬的模样。看的Loki心里微微一紧。  
　　　这段时间Thor虽然一直在约顿并未离开，但三人在一起的时间却也不多。除了每日下午Loki会让Thor与Fenrir一起玩上一会儿，其余时候总是急于将Fenrir从Thor身边——同时也是Loki自己身边——打发走，以免他过度兴奋的绕着自己和跟屁虫一样的Thor，吵得头疼。至于吃饭，Loki从未允许Thor与他们一起——三人一起吃饭看起来太像和谐的一家人了，这让Loki无法忍受。  
　　　而这个竟然让Fenrir渴望吗……？  
　　　Loki看着Fenrir无比诚恳的双眼，抿着嘴一言不发的看着他，过了半天终于还是一如往常的选择了妥协，于是他点了点头：“好吧，如你所愿。”  
　　　这足矣使Fenrir高兴的跳起来！他一把楼上了Loki的脖子，重重的在Loki脸侧留下了一串湿漉漉的口水印，“太好了！一切交给我，父王你什么都不用做！”之后就又蹦又跳地向着Thor冲了过去。  
　　　Loki眼看着那一大一小两个人兴奋不已的击了个掌，又激动的抱作一团在地上撒着欢，顿时明白了这是他俩串通好了的。但Loki对Fenrir从不食言，因此就算此时有些愤恨，却还是并没有收回承诺的打算，反而看着那一大一小两个人露出了点微笑。  
　　　和谐的一家人吗？  
　　　｢切｣，发现自己脑中想法的Loki，立刻轻蔑的一撇嘴，赶走了这个过分温暖的想法。


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分隔已久的两夫夫终于滚上了床

　　　【32】  
　　　Thor生日那天的晚上，当微醺的Loki被醉意甚浓的Thor压在床上时，不禁开始后悔自己那日太过轻易的答应了Fenrir的请求。  
　　　好吧，早在他被压在床上之前，在他咽下那口酒之后就开始后悔了。  
　　　那个小混蛋也不知是上哪儿找来了一些酒，“父王、父亲，这个酒是Fenrir费了点功夫才找来的，你们一定要喝。”Thor听了之后二话不说把一整杯都吞下了腹，Loki了解自家儿子一向不缺乏鬼点子，因此只是谨慎的尝了一口。但是，Fuck！只是一口都让他有些晕晕乎乎的了，再看Thor，即使酒量惊人也是醉了的。  
　　　Fenrir你这个小混蛋是在哪儿弄的什么酒？！  
　　　在Loki愤怒的质问Fenrir时，Fenrir却也不怵，而是笑嘻嘻的看着自己的父王：“就是普通的蜜酒啊。不过我用了点增强咒——父王你前两天才教的我——所以比正常蜜酒烈了十倍呢！看来效果不错？”  
　　　……  
　　　Loki看着Fenrir晶亮兴奋的双眼，一副等待父王夸奖的天真神情——一定是装出来的——简直无话可说。搬起石头砸自己的脚就是这种感觉吧，当年被自己逼下位的Laufey也一定是这种感觉吧。  
　　　正当Loki狠狠的瞪视着Fenrir时，Thor在一旁却大笑了起来：“Fenrir真棒！日后一定不输于你父王！哈哈哈…”说着还将Fenrir楼进了怀里，宠溺的抚乱了他的头发。  
　　　有些醉了的Thor话变得特别的多，从他和Loki第一次见面开始说起，说着说着就笑的像个傻子一样，甚至张口就要向Fenrir描述当年Loki发情的模样——Loki赶忙打断了Thor的发言，并将Fenrir塞回了房间——谁知到喝醉的Thor口无遮拦还会说出什么不得体的话来。  
　　　  
　　　Fenrir走了之后Thor并没有停下来，他继续说，说着说着Thor又哭了，不同于之前Loki见过的那种无声的流泪，Thor借着酒力，声音哽咽的，抽噎着说着当年的那件事。  
　　　看着Thor在自己面前这般的模样，Loki心里有些难过：他潜意识一直觉得是Thor辜负了自己，但如今看来…可能谈不上什么辜负不辜负的。  
　　　至少现在借着酒力哭的泣不成声的不是自己。  
　　　Loki有些迟疑的伸出手，轻轻的搭在了Thor肩上。Thor一耸一耸的肩膀逐渐平息了下来。他扭头看着Loki，Loki的手轻轻抚在自己身上，表情透着点悲悯。  
　　　“Loki…对不起”  
　　　“别再说了。”Loki又打断了他的道歉，一如以前多少一样没有让Thor将道歉的话说完整。但这次好像有些不同。“不用再道歉了，都过去那么久了，Thor。”  
　　　“你…原谅我了么？”  
　　　Loki看着Thor，很认真的想了想，然后看着Thor轻轻摇了摇头，却不像是在否认：“我不想再去提当年的事了，都当做没发生过吧。”  
　　　言罢Loki就被Thor一把抱住，而这次他没再推开对方。  
　　　  
　　　Thor就这么静静的抱着Loki很长时间，Loki的身子在Thor怀中逐渐放松，最终虽然没有回抱，却也把头轻轻的靠在了Thor的肩上。Thor的一切对Loki而言都有些熟悉：他的体温、他的气息。当初Loki很喜欢Thor温暖的怀抱，如今这种感觉也不差。  
　　　但当Loki发现Thor的体温突然升高，甚至下身开始有些发硬，不容忽视的顶在自己跨上的时候，这种感觉就没那么好了。  
　　　是的，他差不多可以算是原谅Thor了。但这并不意味这他想要和Thor立刻就滚到床上去。  
　　　正当Loki颦着眉准备推开Thor时，环在自己腰间的手臂却越发用力的，另一只手也微微抬起了Loki的下颚，于是一个充满酒气的吻便贴了上来。  
　　　｢Fenrir的魔法练得还真不错｣，Loki迷迷糊糊的想着——仅是尝着Thor唇舌尖残余的酒精Loki就觉得自己的醉意更深了。  
　　　  
　　　Thor当然不满足于一个单纯的吻，他的双手不住的揉搓着Loki的腰，已经完全挺立的下身也一下下做着戳刺的动作。而这些很快就把Loki的情欲也勾了起来——Loki这三年来都非常禁欲，没有找过任何床伴，如今突然被Thor大力揉搓着，不禁浑身燥热起来。而那杯酒，那杯被小Fenrir用了增强咒的酒，更是不断蒸腾着Loki的理智，让他渐渐不太能够思考，不仅不再拒绝Thor，甚至已经开始回吻了。  
　　　“嗯…”唇舌交缠之余Loki不留神泻出了一声细微的呻吟。这声音引得Thor更加动情了，却将Loki自己吓了一跳——这太过矫情了。于是Loki试图分开两人互相啃咬的唇，并开始抽身离开Thor的怀抱，这才发现自己和Thor不知什么时候已经从餐厅回到了寝宫。  
　　　Thor发现了Loki开始逃避的动作，但此时情动不已的他加上过剩的酒力，已经顾不上体贴Loki挣脱的小动作了。反而，他猛地一搂Loki的腰，倾身将Loki压在了床上。  
　　　｢不该答应Fenrir的要求的｣，Loki被困在Thor有力的双臂之中，不无懊恼的想着。  
　　　尽管懊恼而后悔，但Loki并未做出什么动真格的推拒动作。可能是由于过浓的酒精，可能是由于已经被挑起的情欲，可能是因为眼前人熟悉的气息。总之Loki微微闭上了眼，彻底放弃了拒绝，有些自暴自弃的伸出双手揽上了Thor的脖颈。  
　　　  
　　　 很快两人的衣服就被完全剥离的身体，Loki却有些羞耻的抬起手臂挡住了自己的双眼。自己已经不再是那个新婚夜不知羞耻的勾引Thor的约顿人了——后来的事让Loki不再能那么坦然的委身于谁的身下，不再能如当初一般直视这些过分亲密的举动，因此现在，当他与Thor赤裸着身体纠缠在一起时，Loki突然非常不自在，只能像鸵鸟一样的埋起头来。  
　　　Thor发现了身下人的僵硬与尴尬，虽然不明所以却还是停下了手上炽热而露骨的动作，反而轻轻的、并不色情的抱住了Loki，温柔的舔吻着他的薄唇。Thor湿热的舌头一寸寸舔过Loki口腔中的每一处，不断卷起他的舌头深深吮吸。Loki被吻得有些缺氧，酥麻的快感也一波一波的涌了起来，终于瘫软在了Thor怀里。  
　　　  
　　　而Thor却并不急躁，他嘴唇和手部的动作及其温柔而缓慢，虽然他的下身已经及其坚硬而火热，但他只是以及其磨人的速度一寸一寸舔吻遍了Loki的皮肤。Loki被Thor过长的前戏折磨的几乎要按捺不住出声催促，但是在他诡异的自尊下怂恿下，硬是咬紧了嘴唇，甚至没有露出一声呻吟，只是听得出越来越粗重的呼吸。  
　　　Thor其实早已经硬的发痛，但怀里的人实在太美好，加之长时间的求之不得，Thor在今晚突然有些舍不得进入Loki。因此他一直都在拖延时间，反复舔吻对方的每一寸皮肤，希望这如同美梦一般的体验能够多做停留。  
　　　最终Thor湿漉漉的吻终于来到了Loki的大腿内侧。此时Loki的阴茎已然完全充血挺立，下身也是湿滑一片。若在当年，自己如此情动的表现定会引得Thor愉悦的调侃，但这次，Thor什么话都没有说，只是无声的分开了Loki的双腿，埋头于腿间，舔舐吮吸起了Loki的下身。  
　　　Thor的唇舌拨开了Loki的阴唇，舔舐起他的阴道入口。这种感觉对Loki而言有些陌生，也特别的羞耻。当Thor的舌头终于探入了他狭窄的阴道口时，Loki半是难耐半是尴尬的呜咽了一声，伸手向下把Thor拽了起来。  
　　　Thor顺从的被Loki拎了上来，再次吻上了Loki的嘴。Loki在Thor口中尝到了点香甜的味道——来自于自己下身分泌的腻滑液体——不禁脸上一热。接着他伸手握上了Thor的阴茎——真不知道他保持这么硬是怎么做到那么有耐心的——并微微抬起下身，将对方粗大的龟头抵上了自己的阴道入口。  
　　　Thor并未放开吻着Loki的嘴，只是一手用力揽住了Loki的腰，缓慢而坚定的将自己已经渗出前液的分身顶了进去。  
　　　Loki很紧，几乎与他俩的初夜那次一样。Thor感受着自己一点点挤开Loki狭窄的通道，怀中人也不由得被这突然的饱胀感顶的仰起了头，屏住了呼吸。当Thor终于完全插入后Loki体内后，两人都深深吐出一口气。  
　　　Thor却不急于开始动作。他只是停留在Loki体内，感受着对方紧致火热的内壁牢牢吸附在自己阴茎上的销魂快感，并反复舔吻着Loki的侧颈。  
　　　“Loki，我爱你…”Thor抬起头，深深的看着Loki说到。  
　　　“啪！”Loki却突然抬起手捂住了Thor的嘴。“少废话…”Loki的声音被情欲折磨的嘶哑而低沉，眼睛里泛着的水光使他此时看上去毫无威慑力，反而有些楚楚可怜。Thor来不及为对方不肯接受自己的表白难过，就终于按捺不住的抽送了起来。  
　　　Thor的抽送速度非常的缓慢温柔，但每一下都狠狠的捅入了底端，很快Loki眼角聚集的泪水就顺着侧脸淌了下来。他双手死死抓住Thor的肩膀，用力之深已见红色的抓痕；同时死死咬住牙关，拼命压抑着自己想要呻吟的冲动，只是偶尔泻出一两声气音，却已足以听得Thor几乎丧失理智。  
　　　随着Thor的抽送越发快速，两人身体连接处渐渐传来了不堪的水声，入夜之后的约顿王宫非常安静，整个寝殿只能听到Loki偶尔泄露的气音般的呻吟，混合着Thor含混的低吼，以及肉体拍打的啪啪声，和床因为撞击而发出的吱呀声。与他们几年之前的那些酣畅淋漓的性爱不同，这场性爱异常安静，并不畅快，却特别绵长。  
　　　Loki紧咬的牙关始终没有放开，他感到体内酥麻的、电流般的快感随着Thor的每一次撞击都会变得强烈的让他难以承受，几乎每次他都感觉自己会控制不了的叫喊出声。但他倔强的始终不肯松口，而是借着紧紧勒在Thor腰侧的双腿和掐入他肩中的十指来勉强克制住自己的高亢呻吟。  
　　　当Thor的律动越来越快，甚至逐渐乱了节奏，开始以一种狂乱而原始的频率不断挺入时，已经过了午夜，Loki知道他快要到了。最后Thor终于在Loki耳边发出一声类似嘶吼的低呼，伴着一个直捅进最深处的插入，射在了Loki体内。Loki感到自己的内壁被一股热流猛的一烫，随即脑中便炸起一片白光，伴随着剧烈的快感吞噬了他。待到终于恢复意识时，他已经再次被Thor紧紧拥入怀抱，胸膛不断的剧烈起伏，还有些没有缓解的细微抽搐，两人小腹间粘满了黏稠的精液。  
　　　等高潮的余韵终于散去后，Loki发现自己的酒已经完全醒了——增强咒来得快去的也快。突然没有了醉酒作为借口，Loki有些不知道该如何面对Thor。  
　　　而Thor此时正直直的看着Loki——那眼神里完全不见任何醉酒的影子——他一直看到Loki不能忍受的移开了目光。  
　　　“Loki——”  
　　　“别说 ｢我爱你｣”Loki截住了Thor的话，声音里还残留了些没有褪去的沙哑情欲。  
　　　“Loki…”Thor有些不满又有些委屈的看着Loki的侧脸。 但Loki此时铁了心的不肯看Thor哪怕一眼，最后Thor无奈的叹了口气，抱起Loki，走向了浴室。


	33. Chapter 33

　　　【33】  
　　　这一次Thor没有再去睡躺椅。  
　　　两个人早已经完全醒了酒，Thor全身心满溢着幸福愉悦的光辉，但Loki此时的表情却有点捉摸不定。他只是安安静静的躺着，任由Thor紧紧扣着自己的腰，毫无睡意。  
　　　Thor见Loki长时间没有任何动作，便以为他是睡着了。于是小心翼翼的爬下床，准备溜到Loki面朝的那边床沿，去看看他的睡颜。却发现Loki一双眼睛十分清明的睁着，此时有点疑惑的看向自己。  
　　　“呃…我以为你睡了…”  
　　　“想偷偷溜走？没人拦你”Loki显然会错了Thor偷偷爬起来的意图。  
　　　“不是！我为什么会想要偷偷溜走？！”  
　　　Loki不动声色的看着他，为什么不走？留在这干嘛？这才是个更加顺理成章的问题。  
　　　“我不会走的，Loki，你在这里我哪儿都不去。”Thor看着Loki安静的表情，说不出原因的有些心疼。他就是不愿让Loki一个人，即使自己已经让他一个人很久了，即使对方曾经那么坚定地要远离自己。但Thor就是不愿让Loki一个人，他不放心。  
　　　“有人好像忘了自己是阿斯嘉德的王位继承人啊，”Loki还是受不了Thor过分真诚、随时随地的表白，说真的，有必要么？有用么？谁信呢？  
　　　“还是说你准备一直当个吊儿郎当不务正业的大王子。”  
　　　这的确是个问题，Thor意识到。自己不可能一直赖在约顿，就算Loki不赶他走，他也不能一直赖在约顿。现在的自己简直就像是从与阿斯嘉德结婚的典礼上逃婚的莽撞小伙子，这样也不是办法。  
　　　Thor有些苦恼的皱了皱眉：Loki看上去是不会跟自己回到阿斯嘉德了，而自己现在也绝对是舍不得走了。那该怎么，放弃阿斯嘉德么，然后沦落为一个不务正业一无是处的大王子？不行。  
　　　退一万步讲，一无是处的人配不上Loki，所以绝对不行。  
　　　“我们结婚吧！”Thor仿佛找到了什么解决方法一样兴奋的说了出来。对，结婚是个好方法。他们可以在两国边界建一座王宫，将阿斯嘉德的金宫和约顿海姆的冰宫都迁进去，一起管理这两个国家！Fenrir将来还可以当两国的继承人！太棒了！  
　　　但Loki显然不这么想，他毫不客气的翻了个白眼，“不，婚约早就取消了，Thor。”  
　　　“我们可以复婚啊！”Thor有些不明白的看着Loki，这有什么难的？  
　　　“不，我不愿意。”Loki冷静的回答道。  
　　　Thor觉得一盆冷水迎头浇了下来，Loki不愿意？为什么？经过了今晚他以为他们之间的障碍都已经消除了不是么？Loki说了过去的已经过去了，Loki甚至愿意主动向他伸出手了，他以为Loki愿意再次与他结合就是说明Loki原谅他了——但他现在为什么如此干脆而冷静的拒绝了自己希望结婚的邀请？  
　　　哦，Thor这才突然发现Loki今晚表现得特别的一处：他不准Thor说 ｢我爱你｣。所以这就是症结所在吗，Loki其实还是不相信自己？  
　　　  
　　　Thor有些难过的皱了皱眉，在Loki床前蹲了下来，平视着那双冷静的绿眼睛：  
　　　“你还是不相信我爱你么，Loki？”  
　　　听到 ｢我爱你｣这三个子Loki反射性的皱了皱眉眉头，他摆了摆手，像是在否定又像是单纯的想挥走绕在耳旁的这三个刺耳的字。接着他坐了起来，微微思索了一下，看着Thor认真地说：  
　　　“不，我相信。”  
　　　Thor听到这里先是一喜，但紧接着就更加困惑了：那为什么…  
　　　“你是觉得太快了么？”当年连面都没见过不是也结婚了么？Thor其实有些不能明白这个理由，但目前唯一可能的就是Loki觉得太快了吧。  
　　　“不，Thor。我只是觉得，没必要。”  
　　　“什么叫没必要？”Thor的声音由于情绪的激动略微有些大，可以看出当年莽撞的雷神的影子。  
　　　Loki却安抚性的搭上了他的肩膀，眼神略带谴责的看了他一眼。Thor顿时意识到了自己的失态，“对不起…”  
　　　“我相信你爱我”，Loki平静的开口说道，只是说道｢爱｣的时候，仍忍不住翻了个白眼，“我也可以告诉你，我也爱你。大概吧，如果你们非要把那种感情称作｢爱｣的话——”  
　　　明明Loki口中说出了｢我爱你｣，但Thor却觉得这与其说是表白，不如说是宣判。假如Loki都肯承认对自己的爱了，为何还是不肯和自己结婚呢？  
　　　“只是，爱这种感情没什么用”  
　　　到此Thor张开嘴想要反驳些什么，被Loki用手压了下来，示意他听自己继续说：  
　　　“你当初也爱我，但是却无法相信我。不，这不是你的错，假如是我也一样吧。我的意思是，就算你爱我又如何呢，假如你无法相信我？”  
　　　“可是我相信你。”  
　　　Loki看着Thor摇了摇头，“你只是说说而已。别意气用事，阿斯嘉德的国王。”  
　　　  
　　　Thor又开始感到无力和挫败，他还能说什么呢？不、Loki不愿和他结婚，Loki觉得没有必要。虽然说到底结婚与否都是一个形式上的问题，但Thor此时却特别想要这个。从来都没有想到过雷神Thor竟然会有一天如此需要安全感，他觉得仿佛没有婚姻这个一纸凭证自己就不算真的拥有了Loki似的：没错，他今晚能够拥Loki入怀，但是明天呢？以后呢？他们未来的日子那么长，Thor急需一些证明，证明Loki在自己的身边。  
　　　看着Thor一副手足无措的沮丧样子——简直和Fenrir如出一辙——Loki还是有些心软。他微微一叹气，轻轻把Thor拉上床。  
　　　“不过我今后不会再躲着你，约顿也不会再将你拒之门外。你需要回阿斯嘉德，但你可以随时过来。我和Fenrir就在这里。”  
　　　“那我们算什么…？”Thor有些沉痛的问道。  
　　　Loki觉得此时的气氛有些过于压抑了，完全没必要的过于压抑。于是他换下了自己一副严肃的表情，露出了一个戏谑的笑容，抬起手在Thor光裸的胸前画着圈，说：“炮友？男宠？情人？随便你想当什么。”  
　　　Thor听了之后露出一个有点苦涩的笑容，伸手拥住了Loki。用力之大让Loki几乎喘不过气来。他知道Thor没有满足，但是他此时已经不能给Thor许诺更多。于是他只是任由Thor抱着自己，什么话也没有说。  
　　　Love at first sight, 爱情可以迸发于一瞬间，是的，Loki相信这个。但正因如此——可以迸发于瞬间的情感，即使再美，又能有多牢靠呢？——以至于他不能够针对爱情给出什么类似于婚姻的承诺，因为那真的没必要。但假如Thor想要的只是爬上Loki的床，那事到如今Loki并不准备再拒绝。  
　　　  
　　　Thor深深吸了一口气，｢我想当你丈夫｣。然后再次将Loki压在了床上，重新用那种折磨人的缓慢速度舔吻、抚摸着Loki。好吧，暂时只能如此。但当Thor再次进入Loki时，他明白这远远不够。他要的不只是和Loki间的肉体关系，更何况现在的Loki在他身下始终有所保留的连呻吟都不肯发出来。他要的是有朝一日Loki重新相信他，他要Loki再次称他为“我的丈夫”，他要将金宫和冰宫合二为一，要让九界都知道两国国王结婚的盛大典礼。  
　　　他想要身下无声喘息着的人，再次毫无保留的对自己；而这次，Thor发誓，无论发生什么事，自己一定不会再辜负他。  
　　　  
　　　于是这一晚，Thor和Loki两人整夜都不曾阖眼。Thor一次次深入Loki体内，每个动作都饱含了强烈的占有欲和柔情；而Loki也并不拒绝，只是无声的迎合着Thor的动作，喘息并流泪。直到次日清晨，天空开始泛白，已经疲惫不堪的两人才像是找回来理智一样，筋疲力尽的放开了彼此，甚至顾不上清洗，就着脏兮兮的床单被褥跌入了深眠。


	34. Chapter 34

　　　【34】  
　　　今天是Fenrir的百岁庆典。没错，庆典，在约顿海姆。Loki微微皱着眉看着约顿冰宫里一篇热闹的景象——在Thor的影响下连约顿都变得浮夸了。  
　　　Fenrir此时已经成长为了一个英俊的青年，而Loki自己，以及Thor，并未在这一百年之间发生什么容貌上的变化。Loki依然美的英气逼人，看上去就像中庭人二十余岁的模样——Thor知道这个是因为他相当频繁的前往中庭，他参加了一个叫什么“复仇者联盟”的小儿科俱乐部，在Loki看来简直是小孩子过家家。而Thor也还是那个英俊的青年模样。以至于现在他们三人站在一起，只像是三兄弟——至少Fenrir和Loki像亲兄弟，至于Thor…勉强可以算是领养的吧。  
　　　不知不觉自己和Thor之间这种不明不白的暧昧关系都这么久了：Fenrir如今已满百岁，那Thor与自己相识也已逾百年了。虽然对于自己百年也不算什么，但这已经比Loki当初预料到的要长了许多。  
　　　Thor基本上就住在了冰宫。他当然经常回阿斯嘉德：首先他得回去把因为自己缺席而未能进行的登基大典进行完，其次作为国王Thor每周都要与大臣们议政，而且还时不时的需要带兵打仗。  
　　　尽管，Thor这种常驻于约顿的行为很“不合体统”——为了这众神之父Odin都不知道训斥过他多少回了——但仍是没人能改变这种局面，而且除了Odin，也没人敢有意见：毕竟Thor还是将阿斯嘉德管理的不错。  
　　　而这一切，Loki略有些得意的想到，有自己大半的功劳。毕竟Thor无论再怎么成熟，也只是相对于昔日的他自己，而在政治上，Thor估计永远也无法与Loki相比，而Loki这些年来顺手帮对方搞定了数不胜数的外交、经贸工作。而约顿也没吃亏，与阿斯嘉德的贸易往来无疑给约顿这个冰封的国家带来了不一样的东西，而在战事上与阿斯嘉德的联手基本上吓走了所有觊觎的敌人，就算有谁吃了豹子胆敢来挑衅，也从未能够匹敌过。  
　　　Loki微微眯着眼看着冰宫一派熙攘的样子，微微哼了一声。约顿和阿斯嘉德互相影响着，自己和Thor，也一样。  
　　　  
　　　Loki站在他位于冰宫顶端的寝宫阳台上安静的望着下面，一面随便的想着并不太重要的心事，无非就是关于Fenrir和Thor。而Thor此时正站在他身后不远处静静看着他。  
　　　Thor看着Loki的背影，有些安心，又有些不甘。他和Loki之间的这种关系已经持续了百年，但至今Thor仍不知该如何称呼这段关系。Loki始终不肯结婚，就算他们在床上再火热契合，就算他们在国事上再怎样互相扶持相得益彰，Loki也从未答应过Thor的求婚，这让Thor非常沮丧。  
　　　他觉得自己明白Loki不肯结婚的原因，如今看来那一见钟情的爱的确不牢靠，所以也难怪Loki不肯为了这个结婚。但现在已经百年过去，他和Loki间的，绝对不只是那种类似于激情的爱了。  
　　　哦当然，Thor从未忘记，Loki之所以不相信所谓的“爱”的原因——在Loki孕期发生的那件可怕的事，Thor几乎不敢去回忆，却又不敢忘记。而他们，在这漫长的百年中，也仅有一次真正谈到了那件往事。  
　　　当时Loki刚刚结束发情期——并不是如当年那样火辣迷人的发情期，Loki再未在Thor面前发过情，都是一个人将自己关起来撑过去。尽管有魔法的帮忙，每次发情期过去Loki情绪上总是有些脆弱，而那次谈话就发生在一次Loki刚刚结束发情期的时候：  
　　　  
　　　“Loki，为什么坚持一个人熬过发情期？”Thor轻轻抱着Loki，舔着对方的耳垂问道。  
　　　Loki那时敏感的不只是情绪，也有身体。他在Thor湿热的气息下剧烈的抖了一下，向后缩了缩躲开了Thor令自己痒痒的金发。“发情期我会怀孕。”Loki平静的说，仿佛这是个显而易见的问题。  
　　　“我们再要一个孩子吧…”Thor其实知道Loki不愿意再怀孕，这个认知很伤人，但这次他不知是为什么却偏要亲口问问Loki，亲耳从对方口中听到答案。  
　　　“不。”Loki很干脆的拒绝了，眼里闪过一丝不愉快的阴影。  
　　　Thor知道Loki想起了什么，他懊恼又心疼的将Loki重新揽入怀中，带些安慰意味的轻轻吻着他的脖颈，“Loki，不会再发生任何不好的事了，我保证。”  
　　　但Loki却推开了Thor。他不愿意、却还是想起了当年发生的事。他有些痛恨自己非凡的记忆力，以至于他事到如今还记得当初Thor愤怒而厌恶的眼神以及凶狠的话语。于是他不动声色的推开了Thor，眼里的暗影越发阴沉，嘴角也微微抿了起来。  
　　　如果说Thor与Loki一起生活了那么多年，还没有能够理解他表情的含义的话，那Thor就真的无药可救了。Thor自然能够读懂Loki表情的含义，对方当时有些难过，有些生气，又有些不情愿，还很不耐烦。整个人都散发着一股“离我远点”的意味。  
　　　是的，那件事Loki从来不想提。这么多年来Thor也真的几乎就没提过。每次都是如今天一样，一提起Loki就会抗拒的不得了，而Thor便总是就放弃了继续。  
　　　但那一夜不一样。那晚Thor下决心要谈下去，毕竟他知道那个心结始终在那里，不去碰触却也不会自动痊愈。  
　　　  
　　　此时的Thor看着Loki静静站立的背影，想着当年自己坚持触碰Loki底线的那一晚，心疼的只想要把对方揉进怀里：  
　　　  
　　　在Thor不肯放弃的执着追问下，Loki终于退无可退的说起了那段他希望“当做没发生过”的往事。当时Loki的表情非常僵硬，眼睛有些发红还泛着水光，声音却无比冰冷，仿佛毫无情感：  
　　　“你自己看不见，但我始终记得当年你冲入地牢时看着我的眼神，Thor，你那时近乎疯狂的厌恶我”  
　　　所以我不愿提及当年，也不愿做任何能让我想起当年的事。  
　　　Thor看着在自己固执的逼问下竖起一身尖刺、将自己包裹在无动于衷表情之下的Loki，觉得自己还是做错了事。Loki从来没有说出口过，但Thor当年对他表露出来的厌恶和恨，哪怕只有一刹那，也还是太伤人了。  
　　　Thor后悔的停住了话头。他不再说话，只是温柔又悲伤的看着Loki，等到对方眼中的水汽慢慢消散，僵硬的身子也有些放松了之后，才伸手环住了对方：“对不起…这句话我说一辈子都不足够，我不再提当年了，对不起…”  
　　　于是从那之后，Thor就没再提过当年，每年Loki发情期一到，Thor就十分自觉的远离对方。尽管心有不甘，但他舍不得再将Loki逼得那么难过了。  
　　　  
　　　于是现在，Thor走了过去，从背后伸出双手，环在了对方的腰上。Loki习惯性的将手搭在了Thor的双手上，头微微后仰，枕在了Thor的肩上。  
　　　看着Loki如此自然的做出亲昵的举动，Thor心里一股暖流升起。但Thor仍不知如何才能定义他与Loki的关系：Thor确定他和Loki的关系不仅仅是肉体关系——Loki在乎他，Thor知道，从每次Loki不满他为了中庭人而出生入死的打仗，从Loki每次为他疗伤，Thor知道Loki在乎他。但是他们是情人么？Loki不喜欢Thor说｢我爱你｣，而且自从那个晚上，第一次拒绝自己的求婚之后，Loki自己也再也没有说过爱这个字。Thor问过Frigga，问过Fandral，甚至在Fenrir基本成年后问过Fenrir。但没人能给出什么好的建议。  
　　　Thor一直都在暗暗希望能够再发生一件什么大事，好让他可以证明给Loki，让Loki确信自己的感情不再像当初那般脆弱，让Loki确信自己无论发生什么事都不会再轻易怀疑他了。但是，这百年来什么也没发生：没有政变、没有误会，即使有一些动乱战争，也都太过简单以至于证明不了什么。  
　　　有时Thor会乐观的想：或许就随着日子一天天过去，Loki也一点点接受自己？这的确是个安慰人心的好方法。但是不是的，Loki始终对自己有所保留，这显而易见。尽管此时Loki正放松的倚在自己胸前，微凉的指间轻轻抚摸着自己手背的皮肤，但Loki从未能够恢复到当年那般。  
　　　  
　　　“Loki，和我结婚吧。”Thor吻了吻Loki的黑发，把脸贴上了Loki的，说到。  
　　　Loki微微眯起了眼睛，感受着Thor的金发和胡茬给自己带来的刺痒感，“你知道我的答案，今天是Fenrir的大日子，不要扫兴，Thor。”  
　　　Thor听到Loki的拒绝虽然失落，但丝毫不意外：这百年来自己被拒绝了不知多少次。自己不知疲惫的反复向Loki提出结婚的请求，对方从来不多做迟疑，一向干脆而不留余地的拒绝自己。说真的，Thor已经习惯了。如今，求婚已经是他生活中的一种习惯，而被拒绝也是。  
　　　于是Thor无奈的吻了吻Loki的侧脸，对着对方的耳朵轻轻叹了一口气。感受着怀中人因为自己的气息而略微一抖的身子，只是更加用力的抱紧了他，与他一起静静看着下面的冰宫一篇欢庆，脸上露出了点幸福而又伤感的笑容。


	35. Chapter 35

　　　【35】  
　　　“父王，父亲！原来你们在这里！”Fenrir清脆的声音突然传了过来，听得出来他心情很好。  
　　　Fenrir见怪不怪的看着自己的两个父亲依偎在一起，听到自己的声音二人也并没有改变姿势的打算——Fenrir这么多年来已经习惯两人如此难以分离的相处模式了，Thor总是寸步不离的在Loki左右，Loki在刚开始的几年里还有些抗拒，后来也就习惯并且顺从了。  
　　　没错，Fenrir记得一切。他记得父王和父亲最初是怎样互不相见，也记得Thor当初是怎样来约顿找Loki，他甚至知道Loki当时给了Thor一刀，以及Loki随后帮他疗伤。当时Fenrir就十分不解父王的这种做法，而没想到如今这么多年过去，Loki还是那么别扭：整日与Thor卿卿我我的，却从来不答应Thor的求婚。  
　　　Fenrir对自己脾气有些古怪的父王感到十分无奈，尽管他的确很爱、很尊敬自己的父王。  
　　　  
　　　“我的庆生典就快要开始了，你们不会就打算在这里呆着吧？”Fenrir见二人听到自己声音后仍毫无动作，有些难以置信的再次开口问道。  
　　　Loki倚在Thor肩上的头微微动了动，哼了一声，懒懒的开口：“我们马上就下去，你先去陪陪Frigga和Fandral他们吧。”  
　　　是的，Frigga和Fandral来了，甚至Odin也来了。约顿海姆何时如此对阿斯嘉德大开过国门？可这些年来一点一点的，两国之间的局面渐渐从貌合神离的和平到了如今这种可以相互往来的地步，简直不可思议。Loki并非没有过想要通统治阿斯嘉德的野心，只是一个Frigga一个Fenrir，这两个人的存在就是对自己最大的牵制，于是Loki竟然就这么成为唯一一个真正维持和平的约顿王。偶尔Loki也会有些唏嘘，但他并不后悔。  
　　　反正阿斯嘉德实际上自己也的确有在统治：Thor那个武将几乎在一切与打仗无关的领域都需要自己的帮忙。  
　　　“我们也下去吧”，Fenrir走后Thor对Loki说到。他此时有些激动，因为他无比期待今日的庆典，他们的Fenrir长大成人了。但仅仅因为此就让Thor此时激动的甚至有些微微发抖？Loki有些难以理解。  
　　　  
　　　庆典进行的很顺利。  
　　　Loki坐在王座上看着Fandral此时与Fenrir两人聊得正欢：既然Fenrir此时看上去与Fandral已然成了同龄人，便也不再如小时候一样毕恭毕敬的称对方为“Fandral叔叔”，而是和对方一副熟络的老友模样。Loki微微笑着便冲着二人走了过去。  
　　　“Fandral”Loki在两人身旁站定，淡淡的和Fandral打了声招呼。  
　　　“Hey，Loki！这百年的时光分毫没有改变你的优雅！”Fandral有些诧异于Loki主动前来找自己——他本打算与Fenrir交谈完去找Loki，而且已经做好了对方不冷不热的准备。有些受宠若惊的他一不小心就把平日里泡妞用的甜言蜜语说了出来。  
　　　听到Fandral的奉承Loki毫不掩饰的翻了个白眼，“油嘴滑舌”。  
　　　“呃…”Fandral被Loki和Fenrir此时戏谑的眼光盯得有些窘迫，说真的，Fenrir的神情太像Loki了，而同时被两个Loki调侃实在是有些困窘。  
　　　“这些年你倒是变了不少——当年絮絮叨叨的人如今怎么连话都不会说了？”Loki有些好笑的看着Fandral。对方从前是如何在自己身旁婆婆妈妈的 ，Loki可没忘。  
　　　Fandral闻言笑了起来。他轻轻捶了下Loki的肩，两人便好像老朋友一样的随意交谈了起来。Loki从来没什么朋友，而如今隔了百年再见到Fandral，竟有种老友重逢的欣快感。  
　　　不远处正和Frigga交谈的Thor，看着此时格外放松的Loki，好像下了什么决心一样，走到了宴会厅的中央。他举起锤子击了一下地面，力道刚好足以使所有人安静下来，都有些不解的看着他。  
　　　  
　　　而Thor并不为那些不明所以的眼光所动，只是看着Loki——对方此时正颦着眉，已经不见了刚才愉悦轻松的神情，看着自己的眼神不满与疑惑掺办。  
　　　“各位，今天是Fenrir的成年典礼。我借这个机会——阿斯嘉德和约顿海姆的代表都在——将要宣布一个决定。”Thor环视了一下整个大厅，语气坚定的说到。此时的他听上去竟然有了些Odin的风范，比起平日里那个雷神，终于更像是一位国王。  
　　　“我在此，当着所有人的面，许诺Fenrir将是我的第一，也是唯一继承人——在我之后，他将成为阿斯嘉德的国王。”  
　　　听到这里，原本一片寂静的大厅就爆发了一些窃窃私语的嗡嗡声——没错，所有人都知道Fenrir是Thor和Loki二人的孩子，但他一直在约顿长大，比起阿斯嘉德人他更多的是约顿海姆人；比起阿斯嘉德的国王，他更应该成为的是约顿海姆的王。  
　　　此时的Fenrir自己也是一头水雾。他不解的看了看Thor，又有些不安的看了看Loki。  
　　　果然，Loki开口了，他并不大的声音让整个大厅再次安静了下来。  
　　　“我代表Fenrir谢过阿斯嘉德国王的慷慨提议”，Loki一旦在正式场合一向与Thor划清界限，此时他的口气中只能听得出二人分为两国国王的事实，因此虽然Thor常年住在约顿海姆，外人也仍然难以判断两人是什么关系——Loki在外面对Thor一直看上去相当疏离。“但Fenrir是约顿海姆的王子，我的继承人，将来他会成为约顿的国王。这项决定恐怕不妥，请您再做考虑吧。”  
　　　而Thor早已料到了Loki的这种回答。他并不急躁的再次张口，不过突然间，他手中的雷神之锤变成了代表众神之父的永恒之枪。  
　　　“还有第二件事：我——Thor Odinson，阿斯嘉德的国王，众神之父Odin的继承人，在此宣布Loki Laufeyson——约顿海姆之王，Laufey的继承人，将与我共同掌权阿斯嘉德。”  
　　　这次大厅里出来的不再是窃窃私语了，所有人简直顾不上礼节的开始大声议论。毕竟这种事情从未发生过：两人共同掌权？在同族人之间中都不曾出现过，更何况是约顿人与阿萨人共同掌权？这简直是将国家拱手让人？  
　　　Loki的眉头皱的更深了，他看到了Odin此时的脸色有些僵硬，却也丝毫没有惊讶和意外的神色——Thor此时要说的话Odin知道，尽管他显然并不赞同；而Frigga都是一直带着温柔的笑容。Loki刚准备出口拒绝，Thor却接着说道：  
　　　“为表示我的决心和诚意，Loki Laufeyson自此时起，便是这把永恒之枪的第二位主人——从此永恒之枪不仅效忠于我，也同样效忠于Loki。”  
　　　永恒之枪随着Thor的话音发出一阵耀眼的金光便消失了，再次出现时已经被握在了Loki的手中。而Loki此时脸上一副意料之外的表情，看着那把凭空出现在自己手中的，象征无上权力的永恒之枪，感受着他传递给自己的强大力量——这是第一次永恒之枪有两个主人，从前哪怕是Odin，也并未在退位前将永恒之枪的神力分半点给Thor。  
　　　Thor看着Loki此时有些愣住的表情，趁着对方还没说出拒绝之词，再次开口：  
　　　“即使Loki拒绝我的邀请，这项承诺我已经单方面做出，并且绝不再做任何更改：无论发生任何事——任何事——Loki都将永远是阿斯嘉德的第二个国王，也永远是永恒之枪的第二个主人——直至Fenrir继位。”  
　　　哦，太棒了，这么说自己就算拒绝也没用了？此时Loki有点反应过来了，非常气恼的瞪着Thor。  
　　　“最后，当着所有人的面，我想向Loki求——”  
　　　“够了！”Loki忍无可忍的出生打断了Thor还没说出口的话，但所有人都已经猜到了话的走向：Thor要向Loki求婚？！  
　　　Loki恼怒的眯着眼盯着Thor，向所有人宣布到：“今天的庆典已经结束，请各位立刻离席吧。”然后便率先起身离开了大厅。  
　　　Fenrir看着拂袖而去的Loki，和紧追其后的Thor，打心眼里为自己的两位父亲感到头疼，同时为自己不得不提前中断的成人典惋惜不已。  
　　　“别愁眉苦脸的了，不去看看你父王们？”Fandral带着点笑意看着Fenrir，不得不说他因为自己的“大日子”被打断而露出的遗憾表情让人看了心情十分舒畅。  
　　　“看有什么用？反正他们别扭了也不是一天两天了。”Fenrir不以为然的撇了撇嘴。  
　　　“你是他们亲生的么…”Fandral看着Fenrir一脸不在意的表情有些无奈——自己一个外人看着都着急了，这当儿子的怎么…  
　　　……亏Loki当年生你的时候疼的死去活来的，范少此时无比庆幸自己将来不用生孩子，这样就算孩子是个白眼狼也不会太心酸。  
　　　“他俩你还不知道么？”Fenrir瞥了一眼Fandral，“从来不肯真的在一起，但这一百年来什么时候分开过了，有点什么事不都是一起解决的么？”Fenrir继续撇着嘴，他可是知道自己的两个父王有多在乎对方。你只要看看Thor受伤时Loki的表情，或者Loki不见了的时候Thor的状态，你就知道了。“他俩就是别扭的不行，我着急也没用。”  
　　　Fandral却还是一脸狐疑的看着Fenrir。  
　　　“好啦，我又不会真的不管他们。”Fenrir发现Fandral一脸的失望，简直哭笑不得——当年要不是我他俩可没那么快能搞到一起去。“只是现在就先让他俩好好谈谈吧。”  
　　　Fandral看着Fenrir露出了一副胸有成竹的样子，虽不知对方的信心从何而来，却也突然觉得没必要为Thor和Loki多做担心了。


	36. Chapter 36

　　　【36】  
　　　Loki从宴会厅出来后就快步走向自己的寝宫，他听得到Thor就紧跟在自己身后，只是此时气恼不已的他根本不打算停下脚步。  
　　　等到二人先后进入了寝宫，Loki大力将门一摔，把手中的永恒之枪扔给了Thor。  
　　　“拿回去！”  
　　　“不，Loki，我是认真的。不论发生任何事，不论你是否愿意执起这把抢，你都永远是他的主人。”  
　　　永恒之枪随着Thor的话还闪了闪，那金色光芒投出的巨大能量与自己体内的魔力产生了强烈的共鸣。是的，他是永恒之枪的主人，Loki能够感觉得到。  
　　　但此时Loki却不明原因的非常生气，尽管他暂时说不出来任何的理由，就只是气的发抖。“谁允许你不经我同意做出这个决定的？！”  
　　　“Loki，我不是在逼你。”Thor却多少有点知道Loki此时生气的原因，Loki最讨厌别人要挟他，而自己刚才的行为，在两国使臣面前宣布如此重大的决定，而未事先与Loki商量，对方自然是生气的。“正如我刚才所说。这只是我单方面提供的邀请。无论你是否愿意答应，我的承诺始终成立。”  
　　　“我刚才也并非想公开向你求婚。”说到此Loki有些不相信的看向Thor：话的走向已经如此明显，还能是什么？  
　　　“好吧我的确是想向你求婚，但并非你想的那样。我只是想说，你是我唯一想要结婚的对象。但我从今以后不会再向你求婚——至少不会再频繁的向你求婚，我知道这个多少让你心烦。但是我的求婚请求永远不会撤回，而你哪怕永远也不答应也没关系。我只是想让你知道这个。”  
　　　Loki仍是有些微微发抖的盯着Thor。对方的眼睛此时该死的诚恳。尽管此时屋内光线黑暗，但Thor的眼睛就偏偏就着月光在黑暗中蓝的发亮。对方说完了这一串话之后就沉默了，静静的等着Loki的反应。  
　　　噢该死的。Loki不知道该怎么反应。难道要对他如此卑微而诚恳的请求发怒吗？还是对他说声“谢谢？”。Loki此时脑子一团乱，就只是瞪着一双泛着水光的眼睛看着Thor，半天也没有说话。  
　　　“Loki”见对方半天也没有反应，Thor就继续开口说了下去，“你能听我说说我的想法吗？”  
　　　Thor从来没有这样问过Loki。Thor一向都是想说就说，哪怕被Loki打断、拒绝也锲而不舍的开口。但此时Thor和那些时候有些不同，他静静的站在那里，声线异常柔和，简直让人无法拒绝。  
　　　于是Loki轻轻点了点头。  
　　　“我知道你并不相信我的感情，而我理解这一点。因此我这百年来一直都在等待一个机会——一个证明自己感情的机会。第一次我彻底搞砸了；而那之后我等了一百年也没等到第二次机会。  
　　　不过没关系，我们的一生那么长，还有很多久可以用来向你证明。而我今晚的承诺，是我目前仅有的可以表示真心的了：和你一起管理阿斯嘉德，将我所有的与你分享是我最大的希望。今晚的承诺，以及我许诺给的Fenrir的将来，都是认真的。  
　　　还有那句你不喜欢我说出来的话，都是认真的。”  
　　　Thor说完了。其实在开口之前Thor觉得自己有那么多想说的话。但是真的说出来才发现没那么容易。他想说的基本上都是Loki不喜欢的，Thor每一句话都希望能够避开对方的雷区。因此 真正说出来后，才发现能说的那么少。  
　　　Thor不得不为自己一向的不善言辞懊恼。假如他有Loki那般的银舌头，应该会表达的更好吧？  
　　　Thor忐忑的看着Loki。Loki在听到Thor说的话之后只是安静的眨了眨眼，眼中的水光一闪一闪的。  
　　　他此刻心里的感觉有些说不清。Thor的话远比他自己感觉的要更有说服力，可能是因为他此刻温柔而认真的口吻，可能是由于他那双神奇的蓝眼睛，总之Loki觉得有些被触动了。也正因为此他此刻什么都说不出口。  
　　　两人静静的站在黑漆漆的寝宫中，良久没有任何一方开口说话。  
　　　  
　　　“你去看看Fenrir吧，”Loki终于开口了，“他的庆生典被打断应该有点沮丧。”  
　　　Loki几乎一向如此，每次Thor正经八百的表白换来的永远是对方的转移话题。不过Thor的确没有在奢求更多，事实上，今晚Loki没有打断自己，让自己得以说出一段完整的话已经是预料外的成功了。因此Thor走上前去轻轻抱了对方一下，吻了吻他的眼睛便离开了房间。  
　　　  
　　　Thor到了Fenrir房门外，有些惊讶的听到屋子里传来的是Fenrir和Fandral两人的声音。Thor站在门听了一会儿，发现Fandral竟然在给Fenrir将当年自己和Loki的事儿——Fenrir虽然一直知道自己的两位父亲之间的关系很不正常，但Thor或Loki都从来没向他解释过，旁人也都心知肚明的不向Fenrir提及当年的事，因此Fenrir只是模模糊糊的知道两人曾经有过什么误会，以致Loki一直以不相信Thor的“爱”为借口不肯结婚。  
　　　而现在Fandral正在告诉Fenrir如今局面的来龙去脉。只不过Thor听出Fandral讲的有些刻意的轻描淡写，很多让自己想起来无比揪心的片段被对方一带而过。  
　　　待对方讲完之后，Thor才推门走了进去。两人看到Thor的出现显然被吓了一跳——谁会想到Thor此时不在Loki寝宫，反而出现在Fenrir这里呢？  
　　　“被轰出来了？”Fenrir看着Thor，非常自然的问道。  
　　　“算是吧…”Thor有些沮丧的回答到，“既然你差不多知道了当年的事，说说你的看法吧。不用嘴下留情。”  
　　　“呃…”Fenrir略微有些尴尬，毕竟私下打探父亲们的隐私本身就有些令人难堪，而Thor此时却一脸严肃的询问自己的意见。  
　　　“你当年真够混蛋的…”Fenrir倒是没怎么纠结就说出了自己的真实感受。  
　　　Thor听到了Fenrir的回答有些懊恼又有些无地自容的将脸埋入了手掌中。不过这样的评价已经算是轻的了。  
　　　“不过——”Fenrir接着说了下去，“当时你们才认识一年而已…而这一百年来你的表现、你们的状态我都看在眼里了。所以…也不是什么大问题嘛”，Fenrir的语气简直称得上是轻松愉快，在Fenrir看来，Loki对Thor的感情远比他自己认为的要深，只不过他自己没有意识到而已。  
　　　而Thor被Fenrir如此乐观的估计弄得有些困惑。认真的吗？  
　　　感受到Thor的不解，Fenrir继续解释到：“父王他不是说不相信‘一见钟情’吗，我也不相信”说着他还撇了撇嘴，“但是你们现在早就超越那个阶段了。拜托，说真的，你们都腻歪了一百年了！要只是一见钟情的话，早都腻了。”  
　　　“你怎么说话和Fandral一个腔调了？”Thor沉默了一小会儿后，还是问出了这个问题。  
　　　“他是我的爱徒，自然有我的神韵”Fandral一脸得意的说着，手自然的勾上了Fenrir的肩膀。  
　　　“这么说，你们都觉得，现在我和Loki间没什么问题了？”  
　　　“老实说，伙计。自从你定居在约顿后我就觉得你俩是真的和好了。不然以Loki的性格怎么可能让你来约顿倒插门似的？”更何况你不只是定居在了约顿，而是定居在了Loki的床上；碍于Fenrir在一旁，Fandral并没有对他俩在床上一派和谐的景象发表任何言论。  
　　　“而且父亲，你今天晚上真是好样的！”Fenrir突然想起了什么似的激动的开了腔，“倒不是说我惦记着阿斯嘉德的王位什么的。只是你的承诺太棒了，永恒之枪从来没有过两个主人，这所有人都知道的！说出来的到底不如做出来的，你说上一万遍你相信父王都比不上今晚你的这个行动。”  
　　　Thor闻言，提了一晚上的心终于放下来了一点。他很是担心自己的这个举动会惹毛Loki。对方今晚也的确生气了。但至少自己刚才离开房间时，对方似乎已经平静了下来。而且若Fenrir也未觉得有任何不妥，要知道Fenrir和Loki两人简直是心意相通。  
　　　“所以你还在我们这儿愣着干嘛？快回去找Loki吧！”Fandral一边说着一边将Thor赶出了房间：对方大多数时候都是行动派，但往往遇上了Loki却总是有些不开窍。  
　　　——————————  
　　　Loki将Thor支走后便躺到了床上，虽然毫无睡意。过了一阵子他感受到Thor回来了，对方轻车熟路却又小心翼翼的爬上了床，好像是在担心自己突然将他踹下去似的。Thor犹豫了一会儿，还是将手环住了Loki的腰，将对方拉入了怀里。  
　　　“别以为今晚就能改变我的回答，依然是不。”Loki随着对方的动作转过了身，两人距离近的几乎是鼻尖碰鼻尖，但Loki嘴上说的话却不如他们此时的动作一般温存。  
　　　没关系，意料之中。Thor原本也没抱什么不切实际的期望。  
　　　Thor试探性的吻上了Loki的唇，对方没有拒绝。而是顺从的张开了嘴，甚至将手也扶在了Thor肩上——他的发情期快要到了，这段时间的性欲总是特别旺盛。既然知道过段时间自己要辛苦的熬过发情期，在这之前的日子Loki向来是不愿亏待自己的。  
　　　今晚也不会例外。  
　　　Thor暗暗叹了口气便将Loki压在了身下。对方看来是打算当今晚当做没发生了——那把永恒之枪被Loki像什么垃圾似的扔在了寝宫门外的地板上，Thor拿Loki没辙，但是，来日方长。


	37. Chapter 37

　　　【37】  
　　　Fenrir的生日庆典结束了，来自阿斯嘉德的一些使臣便回了国，但Odin、Frigga和Fandral继续留在了约顿海姆——Frigga太想念Loki了，借这个机会说什么都不肯走，还顺便将Odin也扣了下来；Fandral则是说不清想念Thor还是Loki还是Fenrir，总之也留在了约顿。  
　　　尽管只添了这么三个人，冰宫看上去却还是热闹了很多，这或许可以归功于Fandral。这段日子简直就和Loki当初刚生产完Fenrir似的——有Frigga的陪伴、Fandral的骚扰，但气氛却比当年和谐了不知道多少。  
　　　但这种和谐而热闹的日子没能过上几天就被打断了——约顿海姆的边境突然被一群齐塔瑞人攻破了。齐塔瑞人，Loki有点咬牙切齿的想着，自己年少无知的时候曾经和他们发生过一点不愉快的事，没想到对方如此念念不忘，如今竟突然偷袭了起来。  
　　　对方这次显然有备而来——要知道约顿的边境可不是那么好攻破的，原本感到备受挑衅的Loki是打算自己亲自上阵去会会那帮丑陋的生物。但是Thor以自己发情期快到了身体不稳定为由，一定坚持Loki留在冰宫。若只是Thor一人是绝对劝不住Loki的，但无奈这被Frigga知道了——因此Loki真的就没能亲自去战场上，而是被Frigga强行留在了冰宫中，由Thor和Fandral带了一队精兵去与齐塔瑞人交锋。  
　　　  
　　　罢了，也不是什么大不了的事。齐塔瑞人尽管有一些小魔法把戏，但并不是Thor的对手——没人是Thor的对手。这种小事倒也没什么值得Loki耿耿于怀的，估计不用一个星期那帮丑陋的怪物就会被杀干净了。  
　　　  
　　　果然，Thor他们刚刚走了5天，那一众人就回来了。而此时正处于发情期的Loki并不打算亲自去迎接Thor——尽管有魔法的帮助，但近距离接触Thor还是太过冒险了，约顿人的体制导致他对第一个进入他的男人特别敏感，难免会把持不住。因此Loki就只是高高的站在自己寝宫的阳台上，看着那一队有些疲惫、沾着浑身血腥的战士胜利归来。  
　　　但是好像有什么不一样。Loki看着那支队伍想着。显而易见的不一样——往常Thor都是走在队伍最前方的那一个，他的红披风会嚣张的风中挥荡着，以至于Loki一向隔了老远都能一眼看到他。但这次走在队伍前端的只是Fandral。  
　　　Loki耐着性子等着所有阿萨的战士出现又消失在冰宫的门后，也没有看到Thor。尽管他并没有理由去担心Thor——Thor怎么可能被那帮低级的齐塔瑞人所伤呢，可能他只是去了什么别的地方做什么事，或者、尽管不太可能、自己出于某种疏忽没看到他罢了——但是Loki却还是觉得有些不安，好吧，Loki此时觉得异常不安和焦躁。以至于他没多想就拉开房门走了出去。他要去找Fandral问问清楚。  
　　　  
　　　看到Fandral之后Loki越发觉得事情不对劲了。对方脸上完全没有往日里那副得意洋洋到有些欠揍的表情，更何况此时他们刚刚打了一个胜仗，怎么会如此疲惫而丧气？  
　　　Fandral看到了Loki。表情却变得越发纠结了。他的嘴紧紧抿在了一起，几次试图张口却又还是什么都没说出来。  
　　　Loki皱着眉毛看着Fandral，心里的不详感越来越浓，但是怎么可能？Thor不至于搞不定那些齐塔瑞人啊。  
　　　“Fandral，战事如何，Thor他为何没回来？”紧跟在Loki后面下来的Frigga问出了此时Loki也想要问的问题。  
　　　Fandral表情犹豫，还带着点莫名的歉疚，迟疑了好一会儿才说出话来：  
　　　“Thor他掉下悬崖了，我们没能找到他…”  
　　　“哪个悬崖？”Loki问道。  
　　　“约顿边境的那个悬崖。我们最后一战在那里和齐塔瑞人的首领交锋。”  
　　　Fuck！Loki心里暗暗骂了一声。掉哪个悬崖不好，约顿偏偏掉约顿边境的悬崖！九界每个国家的边缘都有防护盾，以将各个国家之间互相隔开，而正因如此国家间总有些缝隙——那些被称作宇宙缝隙的裂痕看上去没有什么特别但是，万一坠了进去便几乎不可能被找到。没人真正知道宇宙缝隙中的是何种景象，因为没人活着出来过，连尸体也从未被找到过。  
　　　而——约顿边界的悬崖深处便有好几个宇宙裂缝。  
　　　Loki不得不往最坏的方向想了过去，心里一阵惶恐，一如当年自己将Thor刺成重伤时的无助感，但又更甚——刀枪毒伤自己都有办法，再棘手再凶险也都能扭转。但若是Thor真的跌入了宇宙缝隙，Loki不知道自己能怎么做。  
　　　尽管还没知道到底发生了什么，尽管没有任何证据表明Thor真的跌入了宇宙缝隙，但Loki已经外脑中飞快的盘算起了能够将人从宇宙缝隙中找回来的方法。但是他无比挫败发现自己所有的魔法知识好像如今都派不上了用场。  
　　　因此他很害怕，怕的都有些浑身发抖了。  
　　　  
　　　“他怎么会掉下悬崖？”  
　　　Fandral看着问出这句话的Loki，像是在犹豫要不早说出回答。终于他还是张口了：  
　　　“他中了齐塔瑞人的圈套…”  
　　　“具体！”Loki看着Fandral吞吞吐吐不肯说个痛快，急躁的皱着眉头握紧拳头，出声追问到。  
　　　Thor虽然一向做事比较莽撞急躁，但是在战场上他一向有着绝佳的决策能力，百战百胜，从来没有因中了谁的圈套而吃过亏。如今怎么会？  
　　　“齐塔瑞人会魔法…”  
　　　“这我知道！Fandral，到底发生了什么？！”Loki此时心急如焚，又被Fandral反常的吞吞吐吐折磨，几乎到了爆发怒火的边缘。  
　　　“他们变出了一个…你的幻象。看上去就像是你受伤了…Thor一看到就冲了过去，结果进了齐塔瑞人的包围圈，就…”  
　　　  
　　　Fandral一边说着一边回想当时的情况——自己和Thor一向并肩作战，这次也不例外。因此当时他也清清楚楚的看到了Loki，当时Loki的胸口被齐塔瑞的金属长枪刺穿，脸色都有变得有些灰白了。自己当时心中猛的一惊，压根没来得及想Loki怎么可能突然出现在这里，就感到身边的Thor冲了过去。  
　　　Thor的速度太快了，以至于Fandral完全没有反应过来。紧接着他就看到“Loki”消失了，取而代之的齐塔瑞人的首领——那个格外庞大却瘦削丑陋的首领，他狞笑着用刚刚刺穿了Loki胸膛的那支长枪就刺向了Thor的喉咙。  
　　　危急之下Fandral竟然什么都没有做——一切发生的都太快了。Thor堪堪躲过了那致命的长枪，举起雷神之锤开始反击。被刚才那一幕——尽管此时Fandral多少已经意识到那一定是幻象——激怒的Thor每一次出击都饱含了愤恨的情绪。Fandral此时也终于从一系列的意料之外中缓过神来加入了战斗。  
　　　但是就当他刚刚杀死一众齐塔瑞人站在了Thor身边时，原本已经被Thor重伤的齐塔瑞人首领却眼见大势已去，破釜沉舟般的扑向了Thor。Thor的锤子击穿了对方的胸膛——这场战斗胜利的。但Thor却也重心不稳的被他扑下了悬崖。  
　　　  
　　　而这一切都发生在昨天傍晚。Fandral愤怒的杀死了所有残余的齐塔瑞人，带了一众阿萨战士开始去悬崖下面寻找Thor。他能想到的最坏打算就是Thor被齐塔瑞人所伤，加之跌下悬崖的撞击可能急需治疗。但没想到他们找了整整一夜，也没看到Thor的影子。  
　　　Fandral并非毫无学识的莽夫，自然是知道宇宙缝隙的存在的。意识到这一可能的他简直被吓坏了。留了一些人继续寻找Thor，便连忙返回了冰宫去通报这一消息——没准Loki会有什么办法也说不定，毕竟他是九界第一法师。Fandral把希望全部放在了Loki身上。  
　　　然而此时他发现对方脸上血色尽失的站在那里，一只手搀扶着此时明显心急如焚的Frigga。虽然他的表情乍一看依然冷冰冰的，但Fandral却发现对方此时有些六神无主。Fandral心里一沉，觉得原本的希望好像突然间不见了。  
　　　  
　　　那帮该死的齐塔瑞人…Loki愤恨不已的想到，竟然利用Thor和自己的关系，使用这种卑鄙而下三滥的手段。他们果然做足了功课，如此准确的抓住了Thor的痛脚。自己在这场战役中，虽然并未出现，却无疑成为了Thor最大的弱点…Loki当然不喜欢成为任何人的软肋，他厌恶将自己与一切软弱联系在一起的行为，但此时他根本没有办法去介意自己Thor在这场战役中死穴的这一事实了。该死的…那个蠢货，千万不要掉入宇宙缝隙中去，千万不要…  
　　　  
　　　Loki半天没有说出话来。他现在一团糟。抬眼看了看天色，此时尚未到晌午，Thor跌入悬崖还不足一天。于是Loki将Frigga安顿在一处座椅上，身上的便服突然就换成了战袍，手中握着那把凭空出现的永恒之枪，一言不发的快步走出了冰宫。  
　　　一定要找到他。Loki此时脑中什么都没有，就是机械性的重复这句话。一定要找到他。


	38. Chapter 38

　　　【38】  
　　　然而Loki一直找到傍晚，也还是没有发现Thor。他的痕迹倒是发现了不少：在战斗中撕掉的红披风的一角，掉落的臂甲…… 这场战斗并不是很艰难，只要看看遍地伏尸的齐塔瑞人和几乎没有损忘的阿萨人就知道这场战争几乎是一边倒的。但是在悬崖附近Thor却好像陷入了一场恶战，甚至整块臂甲都落了下来。  
　　　Loki可以想象Thor看到自己受伤之后会是什么样的表情。这些年里两人也并肩战斗过几次，每次Thor但凡看不见自己都会无心恋战，也有那么及其偶尔的时候Loki会被敌人所伤，但大多数时候是Loki制造出来虚弱的幻象以诱骗敌人使之掉以轻心。但无论是哪种情况，Thor只要见到Loki受伤就会红了眼睛冲上去，像头暴怒的狮子。Loki因为此多次挖苦过Thor——自己的幻术伎俩用过那么多次，Thor却每次都无法分辨的错认。而这次Thor恐怕是又犯了往日的错误，只是这次设下幻术伎俩的不再是自己，而是可恶的齐塔瑞人。Loki此时完全无心挖苦Thor了。  
　　　Loki手里拿着那块臂甲——臂甲上的花纹是自己头盔的样子。他还记得当日Thor打造了新的臂甲之后兴冲冲的冲着Loki大步走来：  
　　　“Hey，Loki！看看我的新臂甲！”  
　　　当时Loki十分不能理解的看着Thor过度喜悦与兴奋的脸：一副新的铠甲有什么可值得如此激动的？亏你还是个国王。在看到臂甲上的花纹之后Loki有些哭笑不得。多愁善感，Loki在心里这么想着，嘴上也说了出来。但Thor的兴奋劲儿丝毫没有受到影响，他大声的自言自语着欣赏那块臂甲，间或还会大大咧咧的凑到嘴上亲一口——简直蠢透了，完全是一副得到糖果的小孩儿样子。  
　　　  
　　　Loki心情复杂的看着此时自己手中的那块，属于Thor的，却画着自己的臂甲。Thor去哪儿了，Loki不相信他会真的落入宇宙缝隙——那家伙的运气一向都该死的好，这次也不能例外！但心里的酸涩感还是一个劲儿的往上涌。但此时这里不仅有他一个人，他周围有阿萨的所有士兵，还有Fandral，Fenrir也来了。于是他强撑着压下心里的酸涩感。  
　　　现在该怎么做？  
　　　这块悬崖以及悬崖下的土地已经被一寸寸的翻找过了。实际上已经被翻找过很多遍了。但就像Loki不肯承认Thor是坠入了宇宙缝隙中一样，那群阿萨的士兵也都不承认。因此他们在没有任何军令的情况下不休止的继续寻找。  
　　　但没有用的吧？Loki有些无望的想到。毕竟假如自己都没有能找到的话，这些强壮却普通的阿萨士兵又能找到什么呢？  
　　　  
　　　Loki现在实在想一个人待一会儿。于是他声音略微沙哑的、轻声说：“你们都回去吧。”  
　　　阿萨战士听到了Loki的话，因此他们不解的，甚至是愤怒的死死盯着Loki，有些不敢相信——Thor因为你而打仗，因为你而失足坠下悬崖，而你竟然打算放弃寻找，还用这么轻描淡写的语气？  
　　　Fandral看出了战士们的不满，也看得懂Loki此时的心酸。“你们都先回去”Fandral也开口了，他的声音稍大，以副将的口吻发出了命令。阿萨战士们虽然仍然心有不甘，但还是顺从的先后离开了。  
　　　Fandral和Fenrir没有走，两人走近了Loki。虽然此时两人心里的担忧一点都不少，但是此时的Loki看上去却更加脆弱。Fenrir知道Loki对Thor的感情，甚至比Loki本人知道的都更要清楚。因此他走近自己的父王，却第一次不是以一个撒娇的儿子，而是以一个成熟男人的姿态，抱住了他。  
　　　  
　　　Loki什么话都没说，什么动作也没做。一手紧握永恒之枪一手垂在身旁，任Fenrir姿势有些别扭地抱着自己良久。没有人说话。  
　　　“你们也走吧”Loki终于开口说。  
　　　Fandral看着Loki紧闭的双眼，闻言便扯了扯Fenrir的衣角，将他拽了开。Loki需要独处，他俩都看的出来。他太骄傲了，即使是在Fandral和Fenrir面前都不肯露出脆弱的一面。如此强撑的Loki让Fandral和Fenrir看着却格外心酸。  
　　　  
　　　Loki从来只在一个人面前会露出脆弱的表情，但那个人…他们找不到他了。  
　　　Fenrir此时却突然有些在心里怪罪Thor。他怎么能掉下悬崖，又怎么敢不回来。他的那些承诺呢，他说过要向父王求一辈子婚的。而现在他人在哪儿呢？  
　　　Fenrir虽然知道自己此时的怨念很不合理——Thor假如有选择事情肯定不是现在这样。但是Fenrir还是没法不怨恨Thor——被留下的那个总是更可怜的那个，更何况现在被留下的是那么骄傲的Loki。  
　　　Fenrir想着想着就红了双眼，他心里空了一大块，不仅为Thor，也为Loki。他倔强的不肯流泪却还是被泪水冲破了眼眶的样子真的很像Loki。虽然Fandral从来没有看过Loki哭，但是他觉得此时Loki应该也就是Fenrir这幅样子吧。Fandral看轻轻的伸手环住了Fenrir的肩，一下下拍打着，希望能给对方哪怕一点点的安慰。  
　　　  
　　　Fandral和Fenrir走远之后Loki突然就垮了下来。他扶着永恒之枪觉得自己几乎要站不住了，但是他的身子却僵硬的竖在原处，丝毫不肯放松。这使得他肩膀很酸，整个后背都很酸。他的眼睛也很酸，接着他突然就流泪了，一定是风沙所致的，Loki有些麻木的想，风沙该死的大，吹的他都要看不清任何东西了。  
　　　好了，现在只剩下他自己一个人了。Loki说不清自己现在是终于轻松了一些还是更加酸涩了一些。这种感觉前所未有。  
　　　就算是当年他被所有人误会，孤零零一个人在地牢受尽皮肉之苦时，也没现在这么难熬——这可能是因为他自己知道真相，他知道总有一天所有人都会知道真相，因此也没有多么的难以忍受。当然自己当时非常的愤恨，但愤恨总好过此时的无望吧，Loki不禁苦笑了起来。  
　　　而现在…他前所未有的感觉到非常无助。假如Thor再也回不来了，他该怎么办？  
　　　  
　　　从前他从来没有考虑过这个问题，毕竟Thor看上去就像是一个怎么赶都赶不走的麻烦。就算他曾经设想想过Thor离开的情景，也没想到过Thor会以这种方式离开。Loki只是一直有些自以为是的觉得Thor早晚会走，而Thor即使走了也没什么大不了的——他不在乎。  
　　　噢是的他知道自己在乎Thor，也知道Thor在乎他。但他以为那都无关紧要，他以为自己丝毫不会介意Thor的离开。毕竟这一切不都只是无关紧要的么。所谓的爱情或是什么恶心的玩意儿，随时可以舍弃。  
　　　而今天，突然Thor真的不见了，Loki才意识到不是这样的，不是想舍弃就能舍弃的，不是无关紧要的。事实上，这很重要。  
　　　此时他才开始真正意识到Thor对他的意义，以及他对Thor的意义。他可笑的将自己装在保护层之下，从来不去触碰这份情感的真相。如今真相突然出来了，而自己好像已经失去了，是么这样？Loki想要诅咒命运女神。  
　　　他手中仍紧握那把永恒之枪，握的那么紧以至于指节都泛白僵硬了，而面对眼前的情况永恒之枪也帮不上什么忙。Loki想着那晚Thor把永恒之枪放到自己手中的情景。Thor总是不经自己同意就做很多事情，很多Loki不见得喜欢但他自己觉得Loki应该喜欢、或Loki需要的事情。Thor在这方面一向很霸道，他甚至有些将自己的价值观强加于他人的嫌疑了。  
　　　你的霸道蛮横此时去了哪里，嗯？Loki不禁想到，拿出你一向的霸道劲儿来啊！怎么就让齐塔瑞那帮丑陋的生物打败了呢！  
　　　“Thor！”Loki想着想着就不受控制的怒吼了出来，“你就这么不堪一击的被打败了么？！”  
　　　  
　　　风沙依然很大，Loki仍看不清周围。只是隐约能辨别出远远的有一个人影向着自己跑来。  
　　　Fandral，Loki有些恼怒的想到。该死的，Fandral！  
　　　“说了让你们回去！离我远点！”  
　　　可那个金发的影子并没有停下来。噢，对了，Fandral何时是个会留距离给自己的人呢，Loki想到，从来他不是都在自己身旁婆婆妈妈说着些自己最不爱听的东西么？简直和Thor一样烦人。  
　　　  
　　　Loki有些自暴自弃的不再试图赶走Fandral，无所谓。他任由对方跑近了一把将自己揽到了怀里，才觉得有些不对劲。  
　　　Fandral何时敢如此抱自己入怀过。Fandral从来都是啰嗦又温柔的，这怀抱分明是Thor的！  
　　　像是为了证明似的，Loki感到自己的身子突然就燃了起来。这时他突然意识但眼前人一定是Thor，只有对方能对发情期中的自己产生如此强烈的影响。真该死，发情期。  
　　　“你去哪儿了？！”Loki一把推开了Thor，此时他终于勉强能够看清眼前人了——没错，就是Thor。  
　　　“我掉进一个洞里，”Thor看着Loki红红的眼眶和脸上新鲜的泪痕，这是他第一次看到Loki哭，而这简直让他的心又开始一抽一抽的痛了，“我可能昏迷了一段时间，那个洞直接把我传送到约顿铁森林深处了，我一出来就回了冰宫，他们告诉我你在——”  
　　　Thor的话没说完，因为Loki突然就泄愤般的狠狠啃咬上了Thor的嘴唇。同时手上还不忘在对方腰上狠狠捶了一拳。


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发情期肉来袭【大家都知道这意味着什么…基神怀孕倒计时

　　　【39】  
　　　Thor被Loki下了发狠的一拳揍得不禁弓起了身子，双手却向前伸去，环上了Loki的腰。  
　　　感受到怀中人烧的不正常的体温和嘴上异常主动的动作，Thor意识到Loki应该是进入发情期了。这一百年来对方在发情期间总是对自己避而不见，而今天对方先是满脸泪痕的站在自己“死亡”悬崖上，一手紧握永恒之枪一手攥着自己那块掉落的臂甲，接着又如此发狠的深吻着自己。这真的是百年一遇。  
　　　尽管Thor十分想不管不顾的和Loki疯狂的吻下去——这个吻必然会导向比吻更加深层的事情，但是Thor并不想趁人之危，尤其假如那个人是Loki的话，Thor更加不想。一百年来他都能够做到在Loki发情期间与对方保持距离，那么现在他也能做到。  
　　　这样想着，Thor艰难的狠下心，推开了Loki。  
　　　两人分开时嘴角还各自牵出了一条银丝，看着Loki此时亮晶晶的殷红双唇，Thor有那么一瞬间后悔极了。  
　　　｢来日方长｣，Thor在心中暗暗宽慰自己，｢来日方长。｣  
　　　  
　　　Loki显然没有预想到Thor会将自己推开。于是他此时有些狐疑，还带着一点难以察觉的受伤表情看着Thor，一边胸口剧烈起伏这大口喘着粗气。  
　　　“What？”Loki有点不耐烦的问道。  
　　　“你还在发情期”Thor说着咽了口口水，没办法，深陷情欲的Loki简直太诱人了，Thor真的想把对方按在这粗糙的地面上直接上了他。  
　　　“你要是不想，我立刻就走”但是Thor强逼着自己不能忽视Loki的感受。  
　　　Loki的脑子此时不太清醒，毕竟此刻他的情感太过激烈了。在他以为Thor已经永远消失了的时候，对方却突然出现在了自己面前，除了身上多处显然的皮外伤并没有任何大碍。这份失而复得的喜悦和对Thor竟然敢差点死去的愤怒之情掺杂在一起让Loki只觉得情绪突然上涌，却说不出到底是个什么滋味。  
　　　而对方在两人吻得天昏地暗之时竟然将自己推开了，理由竟然是自己仍处于发情期。发现Thor如此在意自己的发情期，Loki不禁觉得十分受用。是的，他最不喜欢的事就是被强迫被要挟而没有选择，即使是由于自己的生理原因导致的“不得不”也让Loki无法忍受。因此这百年间Loki就恨透了自己的发情期，他不喜欢如此强烈的渴求一个人，更别说没有选择的怀孕了。而自己刚刚也的确是突然间被情感冲晕了头脑，才会陷入情欲中不能自拔。但这并不意味着自己日后会原谅Thor趁机上了自己的行为，哪怕是Loki自己送上门去的也不行。  
　　　但是Thor没有，Loki很满意。Thor没有趁火打劫的压倒自己——这在现在简直轻而易举。Loki于是微微眯着眼睛，面露赞许之色的打量着Thor，还习惯性的伸舌舔了舔嘴角。  
　　　“嗯…”Loki微微哼了一声，像一只满足的猫，他努力用魔法控制住了自己体内燃烧的甚旺的欲火，用稍微清明了一些的嗓音说道：“Go ahead.”  
　　　Loki此时就是单纯的想说Yes，而且他需要确保自己是在意识清明的时候说的Yes。因为对方的表现让他安心，因为对方的存在让他安心。是的他自然记得此时自己正处于发情期，但他就是想说Yes。  
　　　如果说刚才将Loki推开已经用尽了Thor的自制力，那么此时Loki的允许简直像一把火烧毁了Thor的理智。他不再犹豫的向前一步压在了Loki身上，如此用力以至于两个人的牙齿都狠狠碰在了一起。但没有人在意。他们相互舔噬啃咬着对方的口腔，仿佛要将彼此拆吃入腹。  
　　　不得不说Thor渴望这一天已经很久了，这对Thor来讲不仅仅是性而已，而这实际上的确不是。这百年来他们自然没少上床，除了每年一度的发情期没什么其他事能破坏他们的夜生活，但是Thor从不觉得自己拥有Loki。这不仅仅是因为Loki不肯怀孕，更是因为这现象背后更深层的东西。而现在Loki正发情，还微微一笑对自己说了一句“Go ahead.”，一如当年的新婚夜，这让Thor激动不已，还感动的一塌糊涂。  
　　　Loki感受着Thor火热的手掌迫不及待的撕扯开自己繁复的铠甲抚上了自己的腰侧，这个举动较之以往给自己带来了更多的刺激感，以至于Loki因为此浑身都剧烈一颤。在间隔百年之后再次纵情于发情期的快感实在太过迅猛，光是闻着Thor强烈而辛辣的荷尔蒙气息都已经能够使Loki双脚发软。  
　　　他明白自己在做什么，尽管仍有些难以置信，但显而易见的自己对Thor开放了一道久未开放的底线。这百年来他对Thor仅有的底线只是：不发情，不结婚，仅此而已。如今这道防线已经被摧毁了一半了。  
　　　  
　　　很快Loki的脑中就难以再进行任何思考了，因为Thor与自己一样滚烫的身体已经贴上自己的皮肤，光滑而炽热的触感让Loki发出了一声wei'tan。Thor紧紧圈住Loki，并不断磨蹭着两人已然挺立的胯部，尽管知道四下无人，但身处空旷的室外还是给了Loki强烈的羞耻感，却因此越发兴奋的浑身颤抖起来。  
　　　Thor护着Loki的后脑将他压在了地上，粗粝的碎石岩层给皮肤带来了一些尖锐的刺痛，却只是一味的更加催情。Loki大开的双腿毫不犹豫地勾上了Thor的后腰，感受着对方格外热情的举动，Thor死命吮吸上Loki的喉结，毫不迟疑的将自己推送进Loki的身体里。  
　　　“啊…Thor…快动…”Loki难耐的出口催促Thor。对方的挺入太过温柔，在此时的他看来简直是场折磨，对方粗大前端缓缓挤开他狭窄的内壁，直捅入深处，火热的触感和直射入骨髓的快感让Loki双腿发软，却越发用力的攀住了Thor的身体。  
　　　这不够，这远远不够。  
　　　Loki的催促之词刚落Thor就猛地将阴茎整个抽取又毫不留情的撞了回去，Loki浑身一紧，阴道也收缩着咬紧了Thor。Loki体内异常高热湿润，Thor的每一次大力撞击都仿佛能够压出水来。很快两人的粗重喘息与呻吟就与黏腻的水声交杂在了一起，又很快消散在空地上猎猎的风中。  
　　　“啊—！Thor，就是—这里—啊…！”Loki脸上一副狂乱到几乎是痛苦的表情，双手深深陷入到Thor的肩胛中。Thor在下身越来越猛烈的撞击中一口咬上了Loki的肩头，死死勒住他被撞的不断上滑的身体，将对方身体翻了个个儿再次压在身下，从后方猛地贯穿了进去。  
　　　“哈啊——！”这异常深的顶入毫不留情地碾过了Loki的敏感点，他爽的脚趾都蜷了起来，双手紧紧抠入了身下的沙石中。Thor其实并不偏爱这种无法看到Loki的体位——在他眼中最催情的永远是Loki沉溺于快感中湿润而失神的绿色双眼，每次只是看着那双眼睛Thor都几乎能射出来。但这样能给Loki带来更多的快感，而且对方突出的蝴蝶骨和美丽的后颈也极大的弥补了那双眼睛的遗憾。  
　　　Thor此时已经无法温柔的对待Loki，他只是像发情的野兽一样用近乎暴力的方式撞向对方的身体，被海啸般噬人的快感拖入欲望的更深处。Thor的手按在Loki的后颈上，将那片白皙的皮肤按出了骇人的紫红色痕迹，紧紧压在碎石地面上用狂暴的速度操着他。  
　　　尖利的碎石不断刺激着Loki裸露的皮肤，时不时重重擦过他充血挺立的乳尖，使他的呻吟更加难耐甚至蒙上了哭腔。  
　　　“啊…Thor…轻…嗯——！就是那里啊…！快…！”Loki意乱情迷的胡乱叫喊着，Thor却一并忽视了Loki自相矛盾的要求，只是不断粗喘着，越来越快的用力插入。  
　　　就在Thor下腹累计的快感不断累积，脑中似要炸起白光之时，Loki紧紧吮咬着Thor肉棒的湿滑内壁开始一下下有节律的收缩，而溢出的呻吟也变成了高亢的尖声叫喊。  
　　　“Thor——！”当Thor带着老茧的手抚上了Loki渗着前液的暗红性器，并重重揉搓了两下之后，Loki带着哭腔叫喊着Thor的名字射在了他的手中。  
　　　高潮带来的内壁强烈收缩几乎是瞬间就让Thor立刻就射了出来，他嘶吼着咬上了Loki肩头，在一个猛的撞击后将滚烫的精液喷在了Loki不断抽搐的内壁深处。  
　　　  
　　　两人一团糟的趴在地上粗喘了好半天才渐渐恢复了清明的意识。Thor将浑身布满了细小伤痕——拜地面的碎石，和Thor自己的大力啃咬所赐——的Loki小心翼翼的搂在怀里，不断亲吻着仍有些失神的他的嘴角和侧颈。湿漉漉的吻和啃咬简直让Loki觉得自己是被一只大型犬非礼，但此时精力耗尽的他懒得什么都不想做，只是微微眯着眼任对方吻着。  
　　　“我爱你，Loki…”Thor在Loki耳侧轻轻的说，伸出舌头舔入了Loki的耳蜗，激的对方浑身一个机灵，接着又再次瘫软了下来。  
　　　“嗯…”Loki不置可否的哼了一声，浓浓的鼻音中透着尚未散去的情绪。他没搭话。Thor对对方那不置可否却不再出口讽刺的态度十分满意，不禁抱紧了他，将头埋入了Loki的颈窝。


	40. Chapter 40

　　　两人静静的躺在地上过了好半天，终于先后恢复了点体力。  
　　　“你不会以为一次就够吧？”Loki露出一个非常戏谑的表情，挑着一支眉对Thor调笑到。  
　　　“Oh no，永远都不会够。”Thor说着就一个翻身将Loki再次压在了身下，一边舔吻着Loki的胸口一边将手探向Loki身下。Loki的下体一片湿滑，Thor刚抽动了两下就有黏腻的声响传来。Thor刚刚释放完的阴茎就这么再次充血挺立了起来，他不再迟疑，直接将Loki身子扶正，有力的用双臂支撑起对方稍有疲软的身体，猛地一下顶入了进去。  
　　　Loki随着Thor的动作猛地仰起了脖颈，长大了嘴却发不出任何声音。随着Thor急剧加快的猛烈撞击，来不及咽下的唾液随着溺水般的呻吟一起从Loki口中流了出来。Loki感觉自己的整个下身都在被蒸腾着，而Thor的每一次狠劲十足的撞击都会在一片炽热中制造出火烧一样的触感和快感，一边他极力沉溺于这巨大的快感中几乎不能思考，一边他的身体却越发饥渴的需要更多。压抑了百年的发情期似乎是在今日加倍补偿了过来，此时Loki皮肤剐蹭在尖锐岩石上的痛感，撞击挺入带来的酸麻感，一并都成了巨大的灭顶快感。这使得Loki只能双眼迷离的张口喘息呻吟，至多时不时说出半句破碎的句子。  
　　　Thor看着身下Loki双眼失神面色潮红的样子，狂乱的咬上了他微张的唇，吮吸之力如此之大以至于Loki不能呼吸道任何空气。灭顶的情欲带来灭顶的快感，Loki很快便丧失了大半的意识。  
　　　——————————————   
　　　等到Loki和Thor再次出现在冰宫，已经是一周之后的事了。  
　　　那日被Loki刚刚遣回冰宫的阿萨战士们正垂头丧气的瘫坐在门口，Fandral和Fenrir也一脸沉重——还红着眼眶——的随便坐在地上时，Thor突然就回来了。  
　　　他风尘仆仆的出现在冰宫门口，阿萨战士们顿时就沸腾了，他们的欢呼简直要把房顶掀翻过去，Fenrir一边笑着一边猛地哭了出来，他冲上去狠狠抱住了Thor，很没出息的将头埋在Thor劲窝里嚎啕大哭了起来。Fandral看着这一幕，如释重负的欣慰的笑了。  
　　　虚惊一场，太棒了。  
　　　Thor却只是有些三心二意的拍着自己儿子的后背以示安慰，并一边说着“我哪会那么容易死”的话。眼神却在四处扫着，明显在找着什么。  
　　　“Loki呢？”果然，Thor问向仍在自己怀中哭着的Fenrir。  
　　　“他在你失踪的那个悬崖”，Fenrir哭的上气不接下气简直无法回答Thor的问题，Fandral走上前去说到。  
　　　听到这个，Thor连忙三两下将缠在自己身上的Fenrir扒了下来，塞到Fandral身边，“我去找Loki”，便大步流星的走了出去。  
　　　  
　　　没想到Thor这一走之道第二天也没有回来。阿萨战士们可等不了那么久——Thor好不容易回来了，连发生了什么都没有交代就又出了去；本该即刻便能回来的距离怎么会耗费他如此多的时间呢？阿萨战士们刚刚从丧失将领与国王的担忧中缓过劲儿来，这下又不可抑制的陷入了不祥的揣测中。最终他们非得要Fandral去寻找Thor。  
　　　Fandral可一点都不想去寻找Thor：他觉得自己大概能够猜到发生了什么？早在他俩新婚之夜后的那个清晨，Fandral看到Thor脖颈胸膛上斑驳的情爱痕迹便知道Thor与Loki二人在床上有多么野——而那还仅仅是双方都很生疏的第一夜。而如今两人共同——尽管断断续续——生活了百年，更何况是在Thor几乎被确认是死了的情况下，Fandral觉得自己知道两人至今没有回来是在干什么。但显然阿萨的一众战士们并没有想到那么远，于是Fandral最终还是只能忍辱负重去悬崖寻找两人。  
　　　｢我只是去看看｣，Fandral一边走这一边懊恼的想，｢一看到两人的痕迹我就回来，绝不走近｣。Fandral可并不想真的知道两人的细节。  
　　　离悬崖还有一段距离，Fandral就看到Thor和Loki了——拜神域人特别敏锐的视力所赐，Fandral能看到两人散落在身旁不远处的一红一绿两件披风以及一堆乱七八糟的布料，而那两个人，哦天呐Fandral不禁移开了视线，又忍不住移了回来，那两个人简直——  
　　　Thor被Loki按在了地上，哇这个真有点出乎Fandral预料，但的的确确的，Thor被Loki按在了地上。Loki的双手死死按在Thor的胸口，而Thor的手掐在了Loki的腰上。Loki坐在Thor跨上不断快速的上下起身，头狂乱的时而仰起时而垂下，一头在Fandral眼中从未乱过的头发此时汗涔涔的黏在脸和脖子上。  
　　　哦这幅画面可真的太有冲击力了。Fandral不自主移回的视线注视了没一会儿就又移开了，他尴尬的不知道该往哪儿看。Fandral从没想到自己有一天会因为这种事儿害羞，但此时他的确不敢直视二人。于是Fandral红着耳朵跨回了马上，飞快的向冰宫冲了回去。  
　　　“他们很安全，等他们处理完战争的残留事务就会回来，并且他们表示不用于悬崖找他们。”Fandral随口说了个谎，找了个烂到家的借口，还好阿萨的战士们从来不会质疑来自将领的说法（而且他们就和Thor一样从来不会多想），这个蹩脚的借口竟然被顺利的照单全收了。  
　　　但是Fenrir知道他的两位父王大概在做什么，要知道Fenrir很不幸的也撞见过两人的特殊运动——谁还没有个怕做恶梦怕黑怕电闪雷鸣的儿童时期呢，而Fenrir抱着枕头到他父王们的卧室寻求慰藉时却是受到了更大的冲击（要知道当Fenrir被雷电所惊吓，多半那雷电正是雷神Thor在床上情动不已所致）。此外Frigga也知道两人没有回来的大概原因，她当然记得Loki还在发情期，也自然忘不了Loki能够怀孕的特质。因此在两人一起失踪的这一个星期内，Frigga一方面天天盼望着两人赶快回来，一方面又担心两人太早回来。处在矛盾心态中的Frigga心情的确是异常欣快，她步履轻盈面带微笑的在冰宫忙上忙下，没有两天竟然就准备了一间婴儿房出来。  
　　　Fandral和Fenrir看着那间婴儿房简直目瞪口呆。而Frigga只是笑意盈盈的看着她们，仿佛这是理所当然的事。  
　　　从一定程度上，既然Thor和Loki在发情期滚了床单，这的确是理所当然的事。只是事情的转折有些过于突然，前两天还为自己两个父亲的关系感觉糟心不已的Fenrir，突然就被暗示自己将要成为哥哥了。这…很有趣。  
　　　那这是否意味着两人终于要结婚了呢？！Fenrir和Fandral都有些兴奋的想到。  
　　　——————————————————————   
　　　终于，在两人失踪的一周之后，他们终于回来了。两人看上去都有些疲惫，尤其是Loki，他苍白的皮肤几乎透明了，眼睛下还有两块挺明显的黑青，仿佛过去的一周都没有怎么睡觉似的。Thor也是如此，但是Thor表现得虽然疲惫不堪却又神采奕奕，Fandral看着Thor的那副样子，心想难道Loki终于答应Thor的求婚了？  
　　　哦是的，Thor在做爱的过程中求婚了。他坏心眼的抽离了Loki的身体，在Loki因为不满而扭动的时候一遍又一遍的向Loki求婚。被折磨的不轻的Loki忍无可忍又咬牙切齿的回了一句“再等一百年吧！”。这可并不能称得上是真正的答应了，但却足以使Thor非常开心——毕竟比起以往那种干脆的拒绝，这种咬牙切齿的回答听上去简直都是甜蜜的。  
　　　Fenrir一听说两人终于回来就从马场匆匆赶来了，正站在两人面前大口喘着气，Loki伸手便拍了拍Fenrir的肩，“你要当哥哥了。”  
　　　说罢就径直走向了自己的房间——他现在太需要休息了。  
　　　  
　　　Thor大笑着看着欢呼雀跃的Fenrir，感觉心情格外舒畅。在去见Frigga并通知她这个意料之中却还是令神后开心的几乎要跳起来的消息之后，便回到了两人的寝宫。  
　　　此时Loki在床上已经陷入了深眠，上周可真是把他累坏了。两人在粗粝的悬崖边岩石上昏天黑地的搞了整整一天一夜才稍微停了下来，两人身上都遍布着细小的划痕，以及吻痕抓痕，这时他们才想起来要找个稍微舒适隐蔽些的地方去。他们不是没有想过回冰宫来，但冰宫里人太多很不方便，而且这户外的开拓环境给了两人前所未有的刺激体验，因此他们竟然就在野外呆了整整一周，直到Loki的发情期过去后才动身回返。  
　　　Loki的睡颜安静而放松，他的睫毛在眼下打出了一篇深色的暗影，惹得Thor怜爱不已的吻了上去。Loki没有因为Thor的小动作而醒过来，他太累了，而且他在这百年中已经能够完全在Thor面前放松下来。刚开始时，Loki在Thor面前多少有些警戒——并不是有意为之，只是单纯的无法放松，甚至Thor抱着他睡觉时他的身子一开始总会有些僵硬。用百年的时间终于换来Loki在自己面前的绝对放松，Thor觉得值了。  
　　　他小心翼翼的钻入了被窝，伸手楼主了Loki狭窄而柔韧的腰身，使两人鼻尖擦着鼻尖。他心满意足的蹭了蹭Loki，又轻轻吻了对方额头，终于闭上眼微笑着入睡了。


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 面对Loki对自己突然的接纳，Thor有些受宠若惊…

　　　【41】  
　　　Loki这一觉直接睡了一天一夜还要多。他终于睁开双眼时看到的是一片黑暗和些许璀璨的星光。这个季节的约顿总是有些好看，云层稀薄导致星光显得格外明亮，照在约顿遍地的冰雪之上再反射进入屋内，使冰宫也熠熠生辉的美极了。  
　　　Loki静静的看了一会儿窗外，翻身准备起床，这时他才注意到Thor的手五指紧扣的像一幅手铐似的牢牢攥住自己，而Thor此时显然沉浸在深眠中没有醒来的迹象。Loki先是小心翼翼的试图掰开Thor的手指，后来发展到用尽力气去撬，可Thor的手指却像是被什么焊住了似的，力量本来就不占优势的Loki撬的满头大汗却还是没有掰开哪怕一根指头。  
　　　Loki正懊恼不已的准备放弃时，那只手却突然一用力将他拽回了床铺。Thor已经醒了，明显是由于Loki刚才一系列大动作的挣脱行为所致。他笑意盈盈的搂过了Loki，用几乎要将对方压扁的力道死死的抱着他。  
　　　“你干嘛那么用力”，Loki的声音是从嗓子眼里挤出来的。  
　　　“我爱你”，Thor的答非所问让Loki又翻了个白眼。  
　　　“放开我”  
　　　“不”  
　　　Loki被Thor弄得疑惑不已，用尽力气将Thor稍微推开了一些，满脸狐疑的打量着对方。  
　　　“你怀孕期间我绝不离你半步。”  
　　　Loki又翻了个大大的白眼。“我要去卫生间”，他无奈的几乎是咬牙切齿的说了出来。  
　　　Thor噢了一声，大大咧咧的一个翻身连带着Loki一起翻下了床，顺势抱着Loki就往卫生间走了过去。诸神在上！Loki抱着双臂此看着站在自己身边丝毫没有回避意思的Thor，简直觉得对方不可理喻。  
　　　“你出去”  
　　　“不”  
　　　————————————

　　　类似的情况再接下来的日子里不断重复。Loki无论是去干什么，Thor都要紧紧跟在Loki身边。而这不同于以往，虽然Thor一向是个跟屁虫，但从前好歹只是跟在Loki身后——两人之间多少还是有些距离的。而如今Thor不仅仅是跟着Loki这么简单了，他一定要和对方有肢体接触。他一定要牵着Loki的手，或者搂着Loki的腰，甚至直接抱着Loki走。Loki可是约顿的国王！他可不能容忍自己被一个大男人不分时间场合的动手动脚，于是他当然努力抗争过。但奇怪的是，在这百年来都对Loki百依百顺的Thor这次却突然强硬了起来，他说什么都不肯让步，他一定要粘着——字面意义上的——Loki，哪怕对方在和一帮约顿的将领和长老讨论政事，Thor也一定要站在或者蹲在——因为没人好心给他凳子——Loki身旁，一只手死死攥住Loki的。这简直是，太娘娘腔了，哪国国王会和别人手牵手去议政？更别提如今牵手的是两个大男人？！但没办法，这次Loki是真的没办法，他的力量从来没赢过Thor，而如今孕期自己的法力又不稳定。  
　　　好吧，Loki只能听之任之了，只是暗地里咬碎了一口银牙。  
　　　  
　　　而让Loki感到头疼的还不仅仅是Thor，Frigga的表现也让他非常无奈。没错，Frigga，那倍受Loki尊敬的美丽优雅智慧温柔的Frigga。她每天、每天都要从头儿装修一遍那个婴儿房，墙壁的颜色被魔法不断的频繁的改变：先是璀璨的星云，但是“黑色系太暗了不适合小孩子”；又变成了盛开的花朵“哦不，我有了一个更好的想法”；以及天空的蓝色、宝石绿、约顿的冰雪银、阿斯嘉德的阳光似的金红色、各色繁复美丽的花纹… Frigga每天从早到晚，不是在与Loki聊天的时间都用在了不停的改变婴儿房布局之上。  
　　　除此之外，还有Fandral和Fenrir。他们也很激动。Fenrir激动Loki也就理解了，毕竟他将要迎来自己的妹妹——是的，Loki已经知道这是个女孩儿，而每个男生仿佛都对自己的妹妹有一种与生俱来的爆表的保护欲。但是Fandral，他在激动什么？！他活脱脱回到了百年前的那副话痨样子，只是这次喋喋不休的话题不再是关于Thor的了，而是关于一切。于是Loki每天几乎都会被这么一小群人围着，从早到晚毫无休止。  
　　　  
　　　但是除此之外，Loki觉得并没有什么烦心事了，而且那些实际上也并非真的让他烦心。看着来自阿斯嘉德的那一小众人整日围在自己身边嘘寒问暖叽叽喳喳的，Loki只是体会到一种甜蜜的、被过度关注的无奈感。这并不能真正称之为烦心事。Odin已经回阿斯嘉德了，原因是Thor已经离开太久，而且执意不肯离开Loki半步，Odin这个已经退休的旧王不得不先回国帮Thor代理一阵子。而在Odin离开之前，他还正式的向Loki道了别，不着痕迹的向Loki暗示了自己承认他为永恒之枪的另一位主人——好像即使他不承认又能有什么改变似的。但是对于Odin这个老顽固而言，这很难得，Loki明白。  
　　　Loki觉得几乎是要回到了与Thor最初结婚的那段日子了，那段无忧无虑的没心没肺的日子。不知怎的，经历Thor失踪一事之后，他一直刻意与Thor保持的那段若有似无的距离就彻底崩塌了。虽然他还是不确定自己是否相信Thor对他的信赖，但对方甚至将永恒之枪，将阿萨的王位都拿了出来，这多少还是有些说服力的。  
　　　突然Loki觉得自己这以百年来对于“爱不爱、相信不相信”的执念有些多此一举了，既然对方愿意拿出一切与自己分享，甚至愿意为自己死——噢是的Loki很确定Thor愿意为自己死，看看他在战场上的表现吧。而Loki也的确、的确无法忍受失去Thor。于是他突然觉得释然了，一种百年以来前所未有的轻松感充满了他的全身，他欣快不已——虽然并未明显的表现出来，但其实他每分每秒都愉快的不行，以至于要非常努力的才能压制住自己歌唱或说话的冲动。  
　　　噢，时至今日Loki才知道原来自己在真的、真的开心的时候会有变成话痨的倾向。  
　　　所以说，这算是真的放下了。过去那一页总算是翻过去了，这种感觉美妙极了，Loki突然一丁点都不在乎过去那段他觉得难以忍受不去回忆的“背叛史”了，如果现在有人和他提起那件事，他不会再像之前那样冷下脸竖起一身并不存在的刺，他甚至能说出几个妙极了的笑话来呢！  
　　　像是终于攀过了一座山峰，而此时的Loki站在山顶，简直不明白困扰了自己一百年的到底是什么。  
　　　  
　　　在最初两个月，Loki还勉强能够黑着脸去抵触Thor对他表现出来的近乎荒谬的保护欲与占有欲。但后来渐渐的他就习惯了这一切，甚至带着一种甜蜜的纵容任由Thor胡来。不知不觉的他放下了国王的架子，像个热恋中的男生一般与Thor放声大笑、互相嬉闹，甚至连两人的亲密行为也比从前多了很多——要知道从前他们只有在关上房门之后才会拥抱接吻，因此冰宫中真正撞见过令人脸红心跳场面的也只有Fenrir，而现在，倒不是说他们会在冰宫花园里光天化日的来上一炮，只是两人那种黏死人的深情注视、Thor抚在Loki勃颈上的温柔手指、两人几乎碰到鼻尖的相视一笑、和及其偶尔，但的确发生过的，走廊中或花园里温柔的吻——这些被冰宫上下所有人看在了眼里，简直要把下巴都掉了下来。  
　　　事实上，发现了这一切改变的不只是局外人。Loki察觉到了自己的改变，并明白为什么；Thor当然也发现了，却是不明所以的有些狂喜而又惴惴不安。  
　　　于是在Loki怀孕大约三四个月的时候，一天晚上Loki十分主动的揪着Thor的领子将他拽向了床，又极具诱惑性的松了松自己的领口，暗示意味十足的舔了一圈嘴唇时，Thor却握住了Loki四处放火的手，将Loki按在床上，脸上已经蒸起的情欲却没盖住Thor的那点不确定神情，他有些小心翼翼的问道：  
　　　“Loki…我们能谈一谈么？”  
　　　Loki大概知道Thor想要谈什么。毕竟Thor脸上基本上一直带着那种满足和欣喜却又搀着惶恐不安的神情——他最近一直有些受宠若惊。  
　　　“嗯哼？”Loki懒懒的往床上一靠，惬意的枕着自己的双手，示意对方讲下去。  
　　　“你发情期的时候同意了和我做爱…怀孕后也经常表现的非常的…”  
　　　“开心？主动？”看着Thor一脸痛苦的挑着他认为不至于冒犯到自己的词语来形容，Loki好心的接上了话头。  
　　　Thor有些迟疑的点了点头，“为什么…？我不是说我不喜欢这样，只是…”  
　　　“你有些惶恐，是的，我看出来了。”  
　　　Loki脸上带着明媚的微笑看着Thor，伸直了双腿搭在了Thor腿上，继续说道：  
　　　“在意识到自己无法失去你之后，我就接受了。而且，我想你很高兴听到，我已经完全不在意当年——我第一次怀孕时发生的事了。说真的，我甚至不明白我为什么曾经那么介意。”  
　　　Thor消化了一会儿，却还是不敢完全理解Loki话里的意义。他现在明显当机了，而Loki也并不着急，只是懒懒的用脚心有一下没一下的蹭着Thor的大腿，愉悦的等着对方回过神来。  
　　　“你是说你不在意了？一点都不在意了？”  
　　　“对。如果你愿意的话我现在就可以和你聊聊当年。”  
　　　Thor看着Loki的笑又当机了好一会儿，然后他终于找到了重点。  
　　　“那你愿意和我结婚了吗？！我是说，马上？”  
　　　Loki噗嗤一声就笑了出来：Thor对结婚还真是执念啊。但是他愉快的偏了偏脑袋，说到：“差不多吧，假如你真的一定要结婚的话——”  
　　　Thor突然一下就跳了起来，他不可置信的看着Loki，而对方则依然懒懒的半躺在床上，好整以暇的看着他。Thor手足无措的站了一小会，突然冲上去一把就将Loki捞进了怀里，猛地亲上了对方的脸颊，然后是嘴唇。  
　　　Loki被吻得缺氧，他双脸发红四肢发软的摊在Thor怀里，心里的愉快感估计与Thor不相上下，尽管他表现得并不那么激动。等两人分开后，Loki微微喘着说：  
　　　“不过你得正式求婚。”  
　　　Thor看着Loki疯狂的点着头，伴随着Loki轻快的笑声，Thor抓住那双刚才不断在自己身上蹭着的双腿，挤入了其中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事快要结束了，征集番外梗


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随着Loki怀孕时间增加，做爱开始有些力不从心，因此Thor决定绝不碰他。

　　　【42】  
　　　第二天，Thor就按捺不住的向Loki提出了正式的求婚。Fenrir当时在一旁通过魔法使冰宫飘下了很多美丽的雪花，晶莹剔透不用说，甚至那些雪花还像烟火一样的一簇簇爆炸开来。来自阿萨的那群胸大无脑的战士们围成一个扇形在那儿叫唤着起哄，简直既脑残又恶俗，但却有些Loki不愿承认的温馨和感动。Loki在如此浪漫的情境中拼命克制着想要翻白眼的冲动，沉默许久以至于Thor和Fenrir都开始有些惴惴不安时，终于勉为其难的点了点头，只是要求推迟婚礼——他还没准备好。  
　　　于是在Loki暗暗心理准备着的当下，Thor就心满意足的继续过着情人般的生活。  
　　　  
　　　很快，Loki怀孕已经七个月了。由于这次孕期来自父母双方的神力充足，孩子的状况非常良好，估计不出两月就能完全成熟。而虽然Loki曾经说过神族的胎儿都很强壮不至于因为性事而折损分毫，但Thor还是发现随着怀孕的日子逐渐增加，Loki已不再似之前那般游刃有余——他会很累，而且似乎并不十分享受——至少没从前享受。这种情况在五、六个月之后开始逐渐明显。Loki在Thor的坚决追问下承认，由于胎儿的负赘感他许多动作都有些力不从心。于是Thor坚决不再与Loki做爱，只是时不时帮Loki用手或嘴解决下由于两人深吻带来的生理反应；而对于自己燃烧过旺的性欲，Thor经常是自己去浴室解决——因为此时的过度发情的确对Loki是个负担，哪怕只是让对方用手帮忙Thor也觉得有所不妥。Thor的确是个好情人，即将成为一个好丈夫的好情人：  
　　　虽然已经如此体贴，但Thor仍有些懊恼自己的不够体贴——在Loki的不适表现的如此明显之后自己才意识到，而Loki已经进行并不舒适的性交有一段日子了。这与Thor对Loki的强烈保护与严重相悖，使他有些责备自己。但其实，这并不能怪Thor粗心大意，虽然他的确经常是个粗心大意的人，但由于Loki始终用魔法掩盖住了自己怀孕的体型变化，Thor的确不容易意识到Loki不适的原因所在。  
　　　说到此，Thor不得不有些介意Loki掩盖自己体型变化的行为。在Loki第一次怀孕时，Loki可以说是出于迫不得已的处境以及强烈的自尊心而必须这么做；而现在，Loki说自己已经放下了心结，却仍是始终用魔法掩盖着自己的真实模样，不禁让Thor心里有些没底：Loki是其实仍有些介怀，才使用魔法遮盖吗？  
　　　于是Thor便问了Loki。  
　　　  
　　　听到Thor问题的Loki显得有些吃惊。他并没有想到自己的小小行为会引起对方过度的思考。他微微皱了下眉，然后笑了笑对Thor说到：  
　　　“并不是，Thor。我只是不喜欢自己怀孕时的样子…”这有些羞于启齿，但Loki的确是不喜欢自己怀孕时的样子。实际上在Thor难得的不在Loki身边时，Loki会放松魔法观察自己的身体——肚子以肉眼可见的速度变大，而Loki始终不能够习惯并接受自己的大肚子形象。毕竟男人怀孕本身就多少有些奇怪，九界中只有约顿会出现如此现象；而对于自尊心诡异的高的Loki，大肚子的形象莫名的就和羞耻联系在一起；此外，那一点都不美，一点都不符合Loki对美学的要求，简直是个荒诞作品，甚至有些不堪入目。因此他一直拒绝以这种方式示人。  
　　　听到Loki的回答后Thor暗暗松了一口气，却并不喜欢这个回答。为什么会不喜欢自己的怀孕形象呢？于是Thor过去抱住了Loki，在他脸颊、脖颈上落下一连串湿漉漉的舔吻，然后掀起了对方的衣服，连嘴唇印在对方此时平坦的小腹上。“Loki，你怀孕的样子只会更美…”Thor一边说着，一边舔吻小腹的每寸皮肤，Loki敏感的微微颤抖起来，被对方温柔的动作稍稍挑起了情欲。  
　　　“让我看看你好不好…”Thor抱住Loki的腰，下巴抵在小腹上，自下而上的抬起头可怜兮兮的请求着Loki。他问的有些底气不足，仿佛担心对方会一口回绝自己的请求。  
　　　Loki看着此时显得分外可怜的Thor，叹了一口气。虽然他心里不情不愿的想着对方一定是故意用这种可怜的狗狗眼来博取同情，但还是软下心来。  
　　　“我怀孕的样子可不好看”Loki说到。  
　　　Thor听了以后先是坚决的摇头否认这个说法，在意识到这是Loki答应了他的请求后又激动的开始点头。Loki看着对方傻乎乎的样子，无奈的深吸一口气，一阵金绿色的光突然从他身上散发出来。  
　　　光芒褪去后，痴痴的张大了嘴的Thor看到Loki换上了一件点缀着黑蕾丝的墨绿色长袍，袍子松松垮垮的罩在Loki身上，能够看到他裸露出来的锁骨，分口下若隐若现的双腿，和——在长袍下明显隆起的腹部。  
　　　“而你竟然告诉我这个样子不好看？”Thor情不自禁的揽过Loki，在他嘴角轻轻一吻，用不可置信的语气说到。  
　　　Loki拉开了两人的距离，带着一副狐疑的申请仔细大量Thor的脸。Thor一向不会说谎，因此Loki不得不承认Thor此时说的是真话。但——男人大肚子有什么好看的？  
　　　于是Loki拉开了自己长袍的腰带，将它敞开，露出了自己长袍下无再多衣物遮挡的身子，问道：  
　　　“你觉得这个好看？”  
　　　Loki的裸体，尽管此时是怀孕状态下的裸体，对Thor的影响远超过他自己所知道的。Thor的目光突然就沉了不少，喉结随着他吞咽口水的动作明显动了动。他的双手也突然握了起来，裆部支起了非常明显的一隆。  
　　　“噢…不好意思。”发现了Thor一系列情欲唤起特征的Loki赶忙重新用长袍盖住了自己的身体，有些戏谑的道了个歉。  
　　　Thor没有回答，只是将手伸入衣物之下扶上了对方光滑而浑圆的腹部，一边吻上了Loki。  
　　　他俩已经有快两个月没有做爱了，Thor从发现Loki的力不从心后就坚决不了，尽管Loki说其实并没什么关系。而现在Thor用重到带来些许刺痛的力道啃咬着Loki的脖颈，显然是顾不上那么多了——Loki以为他顾不上那么多了，而Loki也乐意纵容他。  
　　　只是停留在脖颈的舔噬啃咬一直没有再下滑，直到Loki觉得自己的脖颈已经遍布红色齿痕时，Thor竟然费力的从Loki身上支起了身子。他喘着粗气眼眶发红，却虽然勉强但是坚定的停了下来。  
　　　“你知道我们可以做完全套的。”Loki说着打了个响指，将自己的外形恢复到平坦的样子。  
　　　“不用，我可以自己解决。”Thor说着就要往浴室走去。  
　　　“那我怎么办？”Loki用眼神示意自己的胯下——会产生生理反应的又不止Thor一个。  
　　　“一会儿我帮你”  
　　　Loki翻了个大大的白眼，死心眼！他将Thor拽向了床，伸手抚向对方胯下略微揉搓，“就算不进去，用手和嘴不就行了。”  
　　　这的确是这两个月中他们发泄性欲的主要途径—— Thor用嘴帮Loki，Loki用手帮Thor。于是Thor也不再坚持，索性爬上了床，解开Loki衣服后就准备俯身向下探去。  
　　　但这次Loki却没有乖乖躺在床上屈起腿配合Thor的动作。他猛一翻身将Thor压了下去，双眼亮晶晶的一笑“我先来”，就伸手拽下对方对的裤子，一把握上了Thor硬挺已久的阴茎。  
　　　Loki的手活儿一向很好，Thor正准备闭上眼睛专心享受Loki仿佛有魔法的双手时，却感觉对方身子向下滑去，自己火热的分身突然就被温暖而潮湿的包裹住了。  
　　　意识到那是对方的口腔时，Thor猛地就直起了身子，拉开Loki——对方唇边还挂着点刚被牵出来的唾液。  
　　　“你用手帮我就行——”  
　　　“凭什么你能用嘴我就不行，怕我咬了你不成”Loki不以为意的用手指抹了下嘴角，再次伸手将Thor压了下去。说真的，Thor老早就帮自己口口交过，早在他俩第一段婚姻还和谐美满的存在时就开始了。所以这有什么可大惊小怪的？—— 不过的确，这真的是Loki第一次，但他今天就突然想这么干。  
　　　于是Loki让Thor靠在床头半坐着，自己跪坐在他双腿之间，扶住Thor肌肉分明的大腿，伸出舌尖舔了舔对方已经开始渗出前液的顶端。Thor大脑一片空白的看着Loki此时的动作——天哪，他到底知道自己有多迷人么？只是看着对方低垂着双眼一点点将自己的阴茎含入口中，Thor就觉得快要把持不住直接射出来了。  
　　　银舌头此时有些力不从心——Thor的家伙实在太大，几乎要挤满了Loki的口腔，而这才刚刚只含进去一半而已。往日里Thor是怎么做的？Loki一边在脑内回忆Thor先前含住自己时的动作，一边煞有介事的有样学样。他有些费力，却还是尽量的一边吞咽，一边用舌头扫过那滚烫的柱身，着重刺激着前端，并时不时用舌头戳刺马眼。Thor的分身在Loki口中快速胀大，变得硬到不可思议，口中的喘息声也凌乱而粗重，还混杂着“诸神啊”和一些意味不明的骂人的话。  
　　　感受到自己口中的阴茎开始一下下突突的跳动，Loki暗暗有些诧异Thor这次这么快就到了顶峰的边缘，便索性强忍着呕吐的恶心感将Thor含的更深，直至深喉。Thor一直压抑着不去挺动的自制力终于绷断了，他近乎狂暴的低吼了一声，一直轻抚在Loki颈后的双手力道突然加大，一边将Loki压下一边挺动着腰胯。Loki被这突然的直插入喉的顶弄折腾的想吐，却丝毫没有想要挣开的意图。他涌起的生理泪水不可控制的顺着脸颊流了下来，而喉咙的收缩绞紧带给Thor敏感的前端更多不可抗拒的快感。  
　　　没过很久，Thor就在Loki口中达到了高潮，他凭着最后的一点意识试图拽开Loki，却开始射了对方一口一脸。Loki并不介意，他试着咽下那些属于Thor的精液——味道并不算差，与Loki发情时觉得无比撩人的独特的雄性气息一样。  
　　　短暂的粗喘与失神过后，Thor坐起身来看向Loki。原本就有些愧疚的心态在看到Loki脸上明显的泪痕和嘴边的精液时更加让Thor无地自容。他从来不觉得自己为Loki口交算得上什么牺牲，但一旦两人的角色颠倒，不知为何，Thor却觉得非常惶恐不安，以及愧疚。  
　　　“对不起…”于是他鬼使神差的在一场口活之后向自己的伴侣道了歉。  
　　　Loki没说话。他随手抹掉自己脸上挂着的精液，直视着Thor的双眼舔干净咽了下去，然后倾身吻上了对方的唇。Thor因为这个视觉刺激又硬了起来，他品尝着Loki口中自己的味道，听到Loki呢喃着回答“真觉得不好意思，就给我做全套吧…”  
　　　说着Loki就牵着对方的手探向了自己下身，那里已经有些湿润，随着Thor手指的捅入Loki微微一颤就搂上了Thor的脖子，带着对方躺了下来，腿自然的缠在了对方腰上。  
　　　Thor这次终于没再死心眼的坚持。


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela出生了~

　　　  
　　　【43】  
　　　Loki要生了。  
　　　Thor整个人都沉浸在一种狂喜之中。  
　　　Loki第一次生产的时候两人间的关系还是尴尬的冷若冰霜，因此当时Thor并没能特别感受到自己应该感受到的狂喜。而这次Thor完全感受到了，他现在坐在Loki床的旁边，一边紧紧攥着他的手——Loki挣了几次也没挣开，就放任Thor去了——一边笑出了一脸的褶子。Loki烦躁的移开了视线，他一向有点不能直视对方笑的浑身冒傻气的样子，而当他移开的视线落到了激动地双眼闪闪发光的Fenrir身上时，只能更加烦躁的闭上了眼。  
　　　好吧，可能是激素的作用，Loki此时心烦意乱的只想把他们父子全都轰出去。  
　　　阵痛开始了，但还可以忍受。Loki还记得当时生Fenrir时那种简直让他求死不能的钻痛感，但这次的疼痛感和上次简直不像是同一件事。Thor当然也记得当时Loki是用了多大的力气将自己抠的一手臂的血，虽然心有余悸还是乖乖的把手伸了过去，却并没有如预想一样的被Loki攥在手中。  
　　　实际上，Loki此时只是稍微用力的握着Thor——那力气并不比任何一次激烈的性事中挖在Thor背上的力气更大，而且他甚至有力气翻了个白眼，无声的鄙视着Thor送上手臂的行为。Thor一下就乐了，他倾身吻了吻Loki有些薄汗的额头，用力攥了攥Loki的手。  
　　　一切都很顺利，和上次相比，简直是顺利的过分了。Loki甚至没怎么出声，仅仅是用力咬了咬下唇，握紧了Thor的小臂——这次并没有出血。而随着婴儿响亮的哭声，Loki也并没有睡过去，他还有精力马上用魔法清洁了自己有些凌乱的下身，然后就坐起身来，从Thor和Frigga手中接过了那个女婴。  
　　　“Hela”，Loki还没看到她时就说了出来，这个名字他早就准备好了。  
　　　看到Hela的脸时，Loki同时勾起了嘴角并皱起了眉——Hela的两只眼睛颜色不一样，即使是在神域，即使是混血，这也并不是常见的情况。她的左眼的绿色，右眼是蓝色，分别完美的继承了她两位父亲摄人心魄的色彩。嗯，这有点怪，Loki想到，但还是很可爱。  
　　　Fenrir早就按捺不住的凑过来，急切的想要看自己的小妹妹一眼。“哇哦”，他不由的低呼出生，Loki以为他被Hela的双眼吓到了，“她可真漂亮！”  
　　　噢得了吧，Loki忍不住腹诽到，她才刚出生，皱巴巴一团你是怎么看出来她漂亮的？不过他从Thor眼中看到了同样的赞赏之情，好吧。她应该是漂亮的，Loki心里明白，而Thor和Fenrir对Hela明显的偏袒喜爱之情让他竟然有一种莫名的成就感。  
　　　在短暂的膜拜新生儿情愫过去后，Thor就把焦点再次转向了Loki，而Fenrir显然还是对Hela兴趣盎然。“辛苦了”，Thor吻着Loki的眼睛说道。  
　　　“别把那些安慰中庭孕妇的言辞用到我身上”，Loki有些嫌弃的向后缩了缩，这次生产的确太顺利了，他甚至都不怎么累，而Thor对中庭文化的过分熟稔他却并不怎么热衷。  
　　　“我爱你”，Thor心里只有这么一句话，于是他说出来了。  
　　　——————————————————  
　　　在Hela出生一周后，Thor觉得事情有些不对劲，至少和他想象的不一样。他的疑惑越积越深，终于有一天早上，在Loki刚刚从他身边醒过来时，Thor问道：  
　　　“你不用给Hela喂奶么？”  
　　　Loki原本有些惺忪的眼神一下子就清明了，他瞪大了双眼看着Thor，发现对方是认真的在问这个问题的时候，一伸手便拍上了自己的双眼以便将Thor挡在视线之外，一边发出了不耐烦的低声咆哮。  
　　　再睁开眼，发现Thor仍是那一幅认真而疑惑的样子，Loki不禁暗暗的对Thor的智商爆起了粗。  
　　　“你昨晚还吸过那里，你告诉我有奶么？！”Loki忍无可忍，顾不得言辞的优雅，没好气的对Thor说到。  
　　　“呃…”经Loki这么一说Thor才突然意识过来，他的确、好像并不会产奶，除非Loki的胸部自带自动识别婴儿的功能，否则——经Thor每晚非故意的实践，那里的确不会产奶。可是——  
　　　“那Hela吃什么？”  
　　　Loki第一次怀孕生子时Thor都不得不保持一段很远的距离，因此他着实不知道这一切是怎么操作的。正常流程是什么？神域的混血婴儿出生后难道不需要摄食吗？  
　　　“在他们能够摄入我们的食物之前，他们靠父方或母方的神力生存。这就是她为什么一定要和我们一间房睡的原因。”  
　　　哦对了，Thor这才想起来，在Hela没有住进Frigga专门准备的婴儿房，而是被Loki抱入了他们的寝宫时，Thor还疑惑不已的问过Loki，但当时Loki的回答“她需要”却并没有使Thor联系到这方面来。  
　　　“你还有什么蠢问题，都问出来吧”，Loki把自己平摊在床上，有些无奈的揉着自己的脸，闷闷的说道。  
　　　“暂时没了。”Thor看着Loki这幅可爱极了的样子，一切可能尚存的疑问都变成了想要吻对方的冲动。这并不全然是性欲，他此刻只是想好好把Loki抱在怀里，尽情蹭乱他柔软的黑发，并给对方一个温柔而深入的早安吻。  
　　　对方是怎么活了上千年、诞育了两个孩子——其中一个甚至已经成年——还经常可爱的像个小动物一样的？Thor总是想不明白这个。  
　　　Loki乖乖的躺在床上接受Thor的吻。尽管一开始他们的确是温柔而不含性欲的，但无奈两人此时都赤裸着身体，而皮肤相蹭的触感很快就让他们的呼吸粗重了起来。Hela在一旁的小床中已经睡醒，正愉快的望着自己的两个父亲，而他们却浑然不觉——或者只是不在乎的当着她的面滚起了床单。  
　　　事后Thor刚刚喘匀了气就看到Hela那一蓝一绿的一双眼睛愉悦的盯着他们，她显然看到了全程。“我们这么让她看到没事吗……？”Thor问着身下的Loki，他对于当着孩子的面做爱总是会感到一种不妥的羞耻感。  
　　　“她不会记得的。”Loki的声音还是有些沙哑。  
　　　“谁知到呢？没准她记性会特别好也说不定。”  
　　　“那也没关系，”Loki从床上支起身子来，摸了摸她毛茸茸的脑袋，引起Hela欣快的轻笑，“Fenrir不是就看到过——很多遍，他也好好的。”Loki不以为然的补充道。  
　　　说到此Thor有些不自在的挠了挠头，是的，Fenrir看到过他们好多遍，直到Fenrir终于明白了电闪雷鸣时来父王的寝宫是个坏主意后，这种事情的频率才少了起来。但即使如此，在Fenrir不再是个儿童时也还是撞见过几次，并不频繁，但也足够多了。而这的确不是什么严重的事儿。Thor决定试着向Loki一样对此事抱着无所谓的心态。  
　　　——————————————————  
　　　看着Loki和心不在焉的逗弄了一会Hela之后，Thor伸手把Loki再次拽回了床上，翻身压在了Loki身上。  
　　　“再来一次？”天呐这个种马？！Loki的眼睛因为疑惑而睁大了，眉毛也微微颦了起来。  
　　　Thor摇了摇头，眼睛里是一如既往的深情和温柔，但Loki只觉得感到有什么不太对，Thor的表情后面有些什么不一样——那种暗暗兴奋得闪闪发光的神色，Loki有些熟悉。  
　　　正想着，Thor就拿起了Loki的左手，放到嘴边行了一个标准而过分黏腻的吻手礼，结束后他甚至将Loki手掌翻开，舔了一下对方柔软的手心。这惹得Loki一痒，反射性的就要抽回自己的手。  
　　　而Thor好像料到了一样，他拽住对方的手腕，将那只手重新拖了回来。  
　　　“你今天发什么神——”  
　　　Loki的话没说完，他被手指上突然传来的冰凉触感分了神，而Thor此时已经放开了Loki的手，脸上挂着满足而得意洋洋的微笑，视线却并没落在Loki身上，而是落在Loki佐说无名指上——Loki此时也在看那里。  
　　　一枚蓝宝石戒指戴在了那里。银色和蓝色——那蓝色如同Thor的眼睛，像是最清澈的海在日光下的反光——以及一些闪闪发光的钻石构成了这枚戒指，Loki有些呆滞的看着自己的手，不明所以。  
　　　“这是中庭的一种风俗，”Thor看着那枚戒指开口解释道，“双方无名指上的戒指象征着婚姻的结合，和承诺。一般中庭人选用钻石当做结婚戒指，但我认为蓝绿宝石对我们更有意义。”  
　　　Loki的目光从自己的手上转移到了Thor手上——对方的左手上却什么都没有。  
　　　“那你的呢？”  
　　　“在这里”，Thor将一枚戒指放到了Loki手中，“得由你给我戴上。”  
　　　Loki低头看着自己手中那枚将戴在Thor手上的戒指。绿宝石、金子和钻石。Loki发现这宝石的颜色与他自己的双眼一样——他不得不承认Thor一定是下了苦心去打造的这两枚戒指，毕竟珠宝在阿斯嘉德虽然并没有多么珍贵，但如此契合两人眼睛的宝石也的确是罕见。而虽然这两枚戒指颜色完全不同，甚至一金一银，但任何人都能看出它们是一对。  
　　　然后Loki就拿起了那枚戒指，戴在了Thor手上。  
　　　“你总是如此迷恋中庭那些愚蠢的小习俗。”Loki说，嘴边却微微笑着。  
　　　Thor抱住了Loki，把头放在了对方肩膀上。“我最迷恋的永远是你。”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尾声

　　　【44】  
　　　Thor真的说不清楚他和Loki谁对那对宣告主权一样的戒指更着迷些。Thor当然是经常看着戒指傻笑，并时不时将Loki的手抓过来抚摸他的那枚戒指。而Loki，Thor也的确发现Loki会下意识的抚摸那个指环，甚至Thor有时能够看到Loki看着戒指露出微笑。  
　　　于是Thor就觉得，可以办那场已经被推迟了有一段日子的婚礼了。  
　　　“Loki，”话题是在又一次他俩当着Hela的面做爱之后进行的，Thor好像一向偏爱在做爱后谈谈心，“Hela已经出生两个月了，我们能结婚了么？”  
　　　Loki的喘息还稍微有些没有平复，他举起了自己的左手，“我以为这个就够了。”  
　　　“不”Thor当然知道Loki更情愿省去婚礼，他对于在别人面前暴露亲密关系一向有些问题。“咱们还需要一个婚礼、一个庆典。”  
　　　要知道Thor早就决心要办一场九界范围的婚礼庆典了。  
　　　“浮夸”Loki当然也猜到Thor想要一场庆典，以Thor的脾气，他估计这个庆典Thor恨不得举办上十天半个月的才够呢。Loki宁肯不要，但他还是不打算拒绝。  
　　　“我就当做你同意了”，Thor凑过去亲了亲Loki。  
　　　————————————————————  
　　　  
　　　结婚当日，Thor真的邀请了来自九界的见证者，包括他在中庭的那帮“蝼蚁”战友们。Loki有些不自在，在九界的热切注视下和Thor结婚的感觉太怪的，而且那些目光赤裸裸的在审判他俩——当然Loki能够看出来大多数的目光是善意的，包含着敬畏、羡慕、欣慰之类的情感，但这还是让Loki浑身不自在。尽管如此他还是保持着优雅的礼仪配合到了仪式结束，而Thor压根没有在宴会上逗留的打算——这个不多见——实际上，仪式一结束，Thor就迫不及待的敬了大家一杯酒，痛痛快快的把杯子杂碎在了地上，接着就冲着Loki扑了过去。  
　　　噢，Loki在Thor那张洋溢着愉悦的面孔迅速在自己眼前放大的时候不无嘲讽的想到，又是那些愚蠢的中庭习俗，什么“You may kiss the bride”，这里哪里有什么Bride！只有两个大老爷们，那个愚蠢的、金发大胸的、被Thor一口一个Cap的叫着的什么“证婚人”看不出来么？Loki才不要当着这么多人的面被Thor扑倒。于是随着Thor马上就要压倒他的身上，Loki突然不见了，而在Thor即将因为猎物失踪而很狼狈的脸朝下趴在地上时，Loki突然出现在Thor神后一把揪住了他的红披风——说真的，一百年过去了，这个家伙在结婚时穿的竟然还是这件和自己撞色撞得如此严重的红、披、风。  
　　　这片刻的狼狈引起了所有的大笑，尤其是那帮“复仇者们”，Loki眯着眼睛看向那一小众吹着口哨大声调笑Thor的中庭蝼蚁，“看来他们的确和Thor感情很好”，要知道不是谁都敢如此调笑雷霆之神的。于是Loki对着他们微微颔首，露出点狡黠的微笑，接着就被Thor一把扯出了宴会厅。  
　　　啊，主角不见了。宴会厅尴尬了一两秒，随机又热闹了起来。  
　　　——————————————  
　　　此时两位缺席的婚礼主角双双倒在了床上，下一秒他们的衣物悉数被一个咒语除去了。Loki两眼发亮的看向Thor，一反在宴会厅上的矜持猛地将Thor扑倒在了床头。  
　　　“你要知道，我发情期又到了。”  
　　　Thor重重的吞咽了一口，用力按着Loki的跨将他放到了自己已然耸立起来的那个地方。  
　　　看来新婚旅行只能在床上进行了，而这对新婚夫夫都发现自己挺喜欢这样的安排。  
　　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　　Fin.


	45. 番外01：黄爆小剧场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor从中庭弄了条按摩棒。

　　　【黄爆番外小剧场01】  
　　　  
　　　说明：可以看做本文的一部分也可以视作与本文无关。就是Thor和Loki的一次黄爆床事记录。时间点嘛…应该就是和好后很多年，嗯嗯！  
　　　  
　　　今天早上Loki醒来，觉得和往日不太一样。稍微一辨别发现是因为今早并没有在Thor火热的怀抱中醒来——前两日Thor说中庭出事了，他义不容辞的前去帮忙。  
　　　Loki不屑地撇撇嘴，中庭那帮蝼蚁，生命不足百年，简直不如神域的一只鸟儿。也不知Thor是抽什么风却那么喜欢他们，只要中庭人遇上什么困难，Thor总是鞍前马后的帮他们打怪兽——简直没有一点阿斯嘉德国王的样子。  
　　　说到阿斯嘉德的国王…Loki不屑的轻哼了一声。阿斯嘉德的Thor恐怕是最不靠谱的国王了，基本上天天赖在约顿海姆，活生生跟倒插门嫁到了约顿似的。哦他们还没有结婚，准确的说是一直还没有复婚：Loki不愿意。用他的话来讲：“和亲是用王位继承人来换取和平的手段，哪有两个已经建交国家的国王结婚的道理？！”，那基于爱情的婚姻呢？这个词还是Loki的忌讳，他一向闭口不提爱情这两个字。  
　　　Loki百无聊赖的从床上爬起来，懒懒的什么都不想做。鉴于阿斯嘉德与约顿之间的和平局面已经稳固了百年有余，他并没有什么政务要忙。  
　　　于是他今天一整天都和Fenrir呆在一起，Fenrir已经长成了一个完全成熟的青年，俊朗得不得了，和当年约顿那个如今成了王的小王子几乎一模一样。由于他们成熟的尤为迅速但衰老的及其缓慢，如今的Loki和Fenrir站在一起俨然一副兄弟的样子。  
　　　Loki与Fenrir一起看看书练练魔法——如今Fenrir已经成了九界有名的魔法师了，但他一直未能超越自己的父王，却也并不气恼——直到晚上才Loki才回到了自己的寝宫。  
　　　一进屋Loki就看到浴室里亮着的光和传出的淅淅沥沥水声。不得不说，Thor的存在给Loki一种极为厚重的安全感，Loki扬起一个温暖极了的微笑，伸手推开了浴室的门。  
　　　Loki看到浴室内的景象，眉头却深深锁了起来：Thor的侧腰处新添了一个骇人的伤口，血液混合着水，顺着Thor的身体滑下，在地上积了小小的一滩。  
　　　Thor一转头就看到Loki紧皱着眉头看着自己侧腰的伤口，还没来得及开口就看到Loki快步走到了自己旁边，伸手抚了上去开始治疗。不一会儿皮开肉绽的伤口就恢复如初，这时Thor才敢开口：  
　　　“Loki，谢谢你。”  
　　　“打个架都会受伤，Thor你真是越来越笨了！”Loki的嘴上毫无温情可言，但Thor已经能够听懂Loki口不对心的关心了。  
　　　  
　　　Thor一把拉过Loki，两人双双倒入了热气腾腾的浴池中。Thor并不多言的开始剥Loki身上的衣服，一面吻上了他裸露在外的脖颈。  
　　　“一回来就发情”Loki报复性的咬了一口Thor的肩膀，却没有做任何挣扎，任由Thor有些粗暴的一件件把他的衣物解下。刚刚和衣服搏斗完，Thor的手就不安分地揉搓起了Loki的腰部，并一口吻上了Loki的唇，对方顺从的张开嘴让Thor的舌头探进来。仅仅是吮吸着Thor湿热的舌头就让Loki有些迷离，不禁伸手扣紧了对方的后脑——毕竟这间浴室温度太高，蒸的人没法保持清醒。  
　　　Thor在Loki腰间揉搓的手渐渐下滑，开始色情的揉捏起Loki的臀肉，还时不时沿着股缝向下滑去，在Loki的后穴和阴唇上反复摩擦。这些挑逗的举动弄得Loki下身有些痒痒的，阴茎已经半硬的抬起了头，一下下在Thor下身上蹭着。  
　　　就在Loki以为他们会就势在浴室里来上一发时，Thor却将Loki的双臂环在了自己脖子上，“抱紧”，然后一把搂着Loki的腿将对抬了起来，向卧室走了去。  
　　　“你什么时候开始做爱必须上床了？”Loki微微眯起眼睛，有些怀疑的望向Thor——这不太正常，Thor一向没什么自制力，浴室里的调情从来都没有转移到床上过。  
　　　“今晚我有些新东西”，Thor说着特别傻气的眨了下眼，引得Loki不屑的翻了个白眼。  
　　　｢新东西？｣Loki很怀疑。Thor早就在自己身上玩儿过所有花样了，除非今晚Thor突然告诉Loki他身上还有一个洞是他从来没发现过的。  
　　　但Loki也懒得问究竟，就只是揽紧了Thor的脖子，围紧了他的腰，专注地把Thor拉入另一个湿热的吻中。  
　　　把Loki放到床上之后，Thor就一边汲取着Loki口中的汁液，一边更加用力的揉捏着他的臀部。当Thor的手指按压上他的后穴时，Loki轻哼了一声，不动声色的用了个润滑咒以加快Thor的进度。  
　　　借着润滑，Thor的两根手指很容易的就谈探了进去，轻车熟路的找到Loki内壁那个敏感点，重重一搔，引得Loki猛地一吸气，下面也吮紧了Thor的手指。一阵快速的抽插之后，Loki的下身渐渐传出了黏腻的水声，后穴肠壁的吸吮动作也越来越明显。光是感受着Loki吮吸着自己的手指Thor就已经硬的发痛，恨不得直接操进Loki的后穴里去。但Thor只是低吟了一声，按捺下心里的骚动，伸手去床头柜翻找着什么东西。  
　　　“嗯…”Loki一边忍受着敏感点被不断刺激的强烈快感，一面发现了Thor翻找的动作。“你在…啊…干嘛…？”  
　　　此时Thor仿佛找到了一样，收回手来，俯身吻上Loki，“新东西”，一面抽出了在Loki体内抽插的手指。  
　　　突然的空虚感时Loki感到非常不满，他的后穴现在几乎是迫切的想要被填满，被粗暴的顶弄。而对方却在此时将手指都抽了出去，引得Loki的后穴肌肉像是有自主意识一样的用力抽搐着，“Thor…进来”，Loki催促的声音染上了浓重的情欲，Thor听见不禁眼色一暗，再三控制才没有欺身进入Loki。  
　　　此时Loki却突然感到一个有些凉却十分粗大的东西抵上了他的后穴，偏凉温度告诉Loki那绝对不是Thor的阴茎，但却有着类似的形状。刚准备起身去查看就感觉Thor猛的一用力将那粗大的东西捅进了自己的后穴，肠道突然被塞满的饱胀感加上敏感点被重重划过的酥麻感刺激的Loki又倒回床上，仰起脖子像是溺水一样发出了一声黏腻的抽气声“哈啊……”  
　　　Thor看着Loki绷紧的腰线和拱起的脖颈，一口咬上了他的喉结，用力吮吸舔舐着，与此同时他已经渗出前夜的火热阴茎也终于抵上了Loki湿滑一片的下体，在他的阴唇附近不断划圈戳刺着。  
　　　“Thor…你塞了…嗯…什么进去”  
　　　作为回答，Thor伸手抚上了那个停留在Loki后穴中的胶棒，并四处摸索着什么。感受到体内胶棒的微微颤动，Loki不禁闭上了眼深吸一口气，而此时Thor却突然将一个按钮按了下去，Loki后穴中的胶棒突然开始拼命耸动。  
　　　“啊——！”Loki被这猛的刺激弄得浑身一紧，猝不及防的尖叫了出来，聚集在眼角的泪水顺着侧脸滑落了下去。  
　　　“这…啊！ 他妈的…是… 啊！…什么！”Loki一面拼命克制着自己高亢的尖叫，一面咬牙切齿地问着Thor。  
　　　“中庭的按摩棒。”Thor一面舔吻着Loki的锁骨一面回答道，同时用手扣紧了Loki的腰，一个挺身将阴茎完全插入了Loki的阴道。  
　　　“哈啊……！”Loki此时的腰剧烈的扭动着，双手也狂乱的抓着Thor的肩膀，完全无法控制嘴里溢出来的呻吟——这太刺激了。  
　　　Thor已经忍了很久，现在终于进入Loki体内，以至于他并没有给对方任何适应的时间，直接便开始了狂野的律动。对方湿热的阴道死死吮吸着他，滑腻的水声不断响起，混合着囊袋拍打在肉体身上的淫靡响声，整个寝宫全然被拢在了灭顶的情欲之中。  
　　　后穴与阴道里同时传来的激烈抽插让Loki的意识很快就变得稀薄，他只能模糊听到自己不断发出的高亢呻吟和尖叫声，全身的感官都集中在了下身。突然Thor双手抓住他的腰给他翻了身，连带着体内阴茎重重摩擦了一周，这让Loki发出了一声黏腻悠长的呻吟，俯身趴跪在了Thor的身下。  
　　　Thor伸手压住了Loki的后颈，将对方死死按在了床上，下身毫不放松的一下下顶入Loki。Thor的每一次顶弄都会狠狠撞上仍停留在Loki后穴疯狂耸动的按摩棒，伴随着Thor的每一下插入，Loki后穴的按摩棒都会被撞入最深处，狠狠擦过敏感点给Loki带来无处细小而灼人的电流。于此同时Thor的手也向前抚上了Loki已经湿漉漉的阴茎，并轻轻揉搓起饱满的囊袋。  
　　　“啊——Thor——轻点——！”  
　　　Loki的呻吟声一声比一声高亢而黏腻，他只觉得快感、触电感像一场海啸一般迎头浇来，吞噬了他的所有意识与理智，只能不受控制的扭动腰胯去迎合Thor的撞击。  
　　　而Thor好像完全没有听到Loki的请求似的，一下比一下顶得更加用力，频率也越来越快。Loki的意识已经几次消散又再次回来，全然不知阴道与前列腺经历了多少次高潮。  
　　　“啊——啊———！”  
　　　突然Loki浑身一顿痉挛，后穴和阴道大幅度绞紧吸吮，射在了Thor正在套弄自己阴茎的手中。  
　　　Thor等待Loki高潮带来的抽搐稍微平息了一些后才再次开始顶弄。他把沾满精液的手探入了Loki因呻吟而张开的口中，并翻搅着他湿软的舌头；另一只手仍死死按在Loki的后颈之上。在又一阵疯狂而剧烈的抽插之后，Thor终于一声低吼射进了Loki体内。  
　　　Loki因为高潮余韵而敏感异常的内壁被Thor滚烫的精液猛的一浇，感觉几乎要灼穿自己，“嗯啊——！”Loki身体猛一抽搐，之后再次瘫软在了Thor身下。  
　　　Thor终于射完之后拔出了自己的阴茎，躺倒在Loki身边，看着对方满身的紫红色掐痕和腿间的白浊精液，不禁从背后揽过Loki再次狠狠吻上了Loki的唇。  
　　　“嗯——啊——”Loki随着Thor贴上来的动作却发出了黏腻的呻吟，等两人一吻终于完毕后，Loki用沙哑的嗓音艰难的开口：  
　　　“现在能把那玩意儿拔出来了吧，Thor…！”  
　　　Thor这才想起刚才塞进对方后穴的按摩棒始终没有抽出来，已经几乎全部没进去的按摩棒此时仍在不停的耸动，引得Loki瘫软的身体受不了的轻轻扭动着。于是Thor便小心翼翼地抽出了Loki后穴中的那支巨物，看着上面湿滑的粘液，Thor满意的一笑，凑到Loki耳边，用带着湿气的话充满了Loki的鼓膜：“这个新东西还不错吧，Loki…”  
　　　  
　　　累极了的Loki却只是微微哼了一声，不置可否。  
　　　Thor看着对方无力的疲软身子，轻轻吻了吻被自己刚才掐出了红痕的后颈，便搂紧了Loki闭上双眼，嘴角还挂着幸福的微笑。  
　　　————————  
　　　Thor情爱愿望单：  
　　　三重高潮。 √ Check.


	46. 番外02：恶俗小剧场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor刚从阿斯嘉德忙完了回到约顿，却在房间里发现了一个陌生的女人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间点：Thor和Loki结婚后。具体可能是任何时间

　　　放下手中的笔，Thor起身揉了揉眼睛，伸了个大大的懒腰，一把拿起他的锤子就出了门直奔彩虹桥。  
　　　此时已经是午夜了，阿斯嘉德最近在与精灵国建交，一大堆的政策法令需要Thor来签署。Thor在这一个多月的时间里都焦头烂额的——倒不是说那些工作对于如今政治手腕娴熟的Thor有多么困难，虽然精灵王一点都不好应付；只是因为他太急功近利了，非要把这项别人期望他能够在半年中完成就不错了的工作压缩到一个月内。整个长老院都在低声议论Thor年轻气盛不知好歹，急功近利这次一定会吃亏。但是你看，Thor不到两个月真的做出来了，成效还好的不得了，长老院那帮只会嚼舌根的老顽固们真的是打了自己的脸。  
　　　在长时间的劳累后，Thor甚至不打算睡个好觉，就只是迫不及待的动身去往约顿。好吧，Thor知道自己作为阿斯嘉德的王最大的缺点在哪里——他总是太过留恋约顿海姆，太过“乐不思蜀”。  
　　　当Thor静悄悄的推开Loki寝宫的门时，他并不觉得对方会醒着。但当他看到床背对着他站在窗户旁的剪影时，也并不惊讶——Loki总是时不时的，会给他点惊喜，让他发现Loki有多喜欢他。  
　　　但随着Thor的走近，他开始觉得疑惑而不安：Loki的头发什么时候那么长了？而且Loki的个头没有这么矮，虽然眼前的这个剪影对于普通人也足够纤长，但——那不是Loki。  
　　　此时屋子里突然燃起了一个火把，刚刚好暧昧的招满了整间屋子。而他眼前的这个人——陌生人——转过身来看着他。  
　　　是个女人，而且是个漂亮的女人。微卷的红色长发垂到胸前，皮肤白皙而光滑，身材火辣。这个女人是谁？她为什么会在Loki房间里？  
　　　随即那女人露出了一个微笑。她的唇形非常饱满，但即使如此，那笑容背后的戏谑之情这九界中都不可能有另一个人有，于是Thor有些迟疑、但相当肯定的开口：“Loki？”  
　　　女人笑了，她的声音清脆，听上去甚至有些稚嫩。  
　　　“你今晚可真聪明。”女人显然对Thor的表现非常满意。  
　　　“你干嘛这幅样子？”  
　　　“你不喜欢？我可觉得她是数一数二的美人儿呢。”  
　　　的确，她的确是数一数二的美人儿。不，再美也只能排的上第二，Thor心中的第一永远就是那一个人。  
　　　“她很美，但是她是谁？”  
　　　“我一时兴起变出来的不知道哪个女人。我就是怎么好看怎么来的。你看看她——白肤、蓝眼、红发，还有这个身段，我觉得她得有E，但她的腰却这么细……”Loki拉开她身上穿着的睡袍，将这个陌生女人的裸体展示在了Thor面前，手指一会儿戳戳胸前饱满的乳房，一会儿掐掐紧致的腰线，满意而喋喋不休的对这个身体表现出毫不掩饰的赞扬。  
　　　然后Loki突然把睡袍完全脱了下来，毫不害羞的裸着身子站在Thor面前——反正这又不是他的身子他有什么可害羞的——笑着对他说：“要不要和她来一发？”  
　　　……我为什么要和别的女人来一发？  
　　　Thor真不知道Loki是怎么想的。自己在阿斯嘉德忙于那些无聊却重要的乱七八糟事儿，与他分别了这么久。回来后Loki就打算这么对待自己？随便不知道从哪儿弄来了个女人，要邀请自己和对方来一发？就算这是个一等一的美人儿也不行。  
　　　“我对别人不感兴趣。”Thor说着指了指自己平坦的胯下。要是眼前光着身子的是Loki，Thor才不会这么淡定。  
　　　Loki——她——面露挑剔神情的打量了一番Thor的胯部，甚至还伸手上去抚了抚，然后又不知羞耻的捏了捏。但Thor就是没有反应。  
　　　“要不是我知道你我会以为你不举呢，说真的你什么毛病，这么个美人儿挑逗你好歹也得给点儿反应吧”Loki有些不满的啧了一声。  
　　　“我只对你有兴趣，你又不是不知道。”Thor理直气壮的说到，暗暗为自己的忠贞感到自豪。  
　　　“那好吧，”那女人摆了摆手，一副不屑的样子。然后一阵金绿色的光闪了出来——现在Thor对Loki魔法的颜色不能更熟悉了，但当光消失了之后，站在Thor面前的还是个女人，只不过这次这个女人，有着和Loki一样的黑发碧眼，还明显高了一截。“那也许你会喜欢这个，这可是我，货真价实的我。只不过换了个性别而已。”  
　　　嗯，眼前这个女人是更像Loki了，只是面部线条比Loki的原本样子要柔和了不少。她现在是睿智而狡黠的样子，却没那么咄咄逼人——这样的确挺好的。而她的身子——如果非要跟刚刚那个红发尤物比的话，她的确没有那么傲人的胸围，但绝对玲珑有致；而且她的双腿，天呐那双更加白了的腿又直又长，膝盖以上此时正不太自然的弯曲着，试图遮掩光裸的身子——此时的她突然有了刚刚那个女人并不具备的羞耻感。她就这么站在Thor面前，弯下身子去够刚刚被丢在地上的睡袍，一只手还略显羞涩的挡在了胸前。  
　　　Thor必须承认自己被眼前这个Loki的动作挑逗了提起了性致，他真是个变态！Thor暗暗骂了自己一声，同时感到了一丝背叛Loki的愧疚感。但毕竟——眼前人的确是Loki不是吗？  
　　　“你为什么突然想起来要换个性别？”Thor看着Loki套上睡袍将自己裹了个严严实实的，一边伸手将长卷发从领口中拽出来，懒懒的用指尖梳理着，问出了这个当下最重要的问题。  
　　　“噢，我做了个失误的决策。”Loki看上去漫不经心的说，但Thor能够从她的语气中听出来一点不满，或者说不甘，“我那天无聊就顺手玩了玩这个刚学会的魔法，把自己变成女的了。”  
　　　嗯，这的确是Loki的作风。这个家伙无聊起来就在自己身上做实验不是一次两次的了，Thor还记得有一次自己半夜醒来发现身旁躺了只小黑猫，正在他疑惑Loki去哪儿了时这只小黑猫突然对着自己开了口：“我睡不着，无聊就把自己变成猫玩儿了”，惊得Thor一下子就滚下了床。  
　　　但这还是不能解释为什么Loki会保持这个样子。上次Loki也只是在自己身上蹭了一会儿，就变回了真身啊。难道说女人的身子有多好玩儿么。  
　　　“然后我的魔力就因为怀孕下降了。而改变性别是个很麻烦的魔法，所以——”Loki摊开了双手，“我被困住了。”  
　　　Thor当然不会忘记这次他离开约顿去阿斯嘉德时，Loki刚刚结束了他的发情期。他们现在有Fenrir，Hela，和Jormungandr三个孩子。Thor现在突然不知道该把重点放到哪里，是放到Loki又怀孕了之上，还是放到Loki要保持女性形态直到孕期结束后这件事上。  
　　　“如果你对除了我的男性样子之外都没有兴趣的话，”Loki继续说道，一边挪上了床钻进被子里，“那可太不幸了。那你接下来几个月就只能靠自己的手了——我可以考虑用你从中庭带回来的那根按摩棒。”说着她在被子里面拱了拱，更深的钻进去把自己调整的舒舒服服的。  
　　　Thor突然笑了起来，Loki有些不解的看着他。  
　　　“我只是突然想到你要以这么一个纯洁的小公主的样子去见你那帮个个凶神恶煞的大手下，要知道你现在看上去这么柔弱——你照过镜子吧？”  
　　　Loki嗤了一声，对Thor的评价不以为意。“等你明早看到我穿上女王的服装再说吧，你所说的我那帮‘丑陋’的大臣简直要跪在我脚下了。”  
　　　看着Loki此时白净的小脸，这话还真的不太能够令Thor信服。  
　　　“你不只是做了一个错误的决策，”Thor微笑着说，也坐上了床，手缓缓伸进了Loki盖着的被子里，“你还做了一个错误的陈述。”Thor一把抓住了Loki细嫩的脚踝，让她抖了一下，“我并非只对你的男性身子感兴趣，我是只对你感兴趣，包括你这个样子。”  
　　　Loki闻言伸了伸脖子，眼神扫过了Thor的胯下，唔，那锤子站起来了。Loki感觉自己脸上一阵烧红。该死的，这怎么回事，一变成女人竟然连羞耻感都成倍的往上涨。Loki一面鄙视着自己这种简直堪称少女的行径，一面无法控制地一溜红到了脖子根——这简直太诱人犯罪了。  
　　　Thor 一把掀开了Loki的被子，在对方小声的惊呼声中扯开对方的睡袍就将长着粗茧的手抚了上去。他实在是没有意识到此时有必要温柔的对待Loki，毕竟对方是和他上了上百年床的那个家伙——他完全忘了对方这个身子还完完全全是个处子。  
　　　Thor伸手就要往Loki的下面捅进去，但这时Loki发出了一声惊恐的尖叫，双手一把就按住了Thor的小臂。那力道对Thor来说不算什么，是Loki脸上此时暴露出来的害怕之情停下了他的动作。  
　　　“怎么了？”Thor不解的颦着眉头看着Loki。  
　　　“你就是这么对待一位淑女的吗，而且她甚至还是个处子！”Loki用她女性那种清甜的嗓音略带颤抖的控诉到，“你也要把她操出血来吗？”  
　　　噢。这句话立刻将Thor带去了他和Loki的初夜，是的当时Loki也是个处子，而自己毫不知情的将对方操出了血。Thor连忙停下了动作，局促的搓着手。  
　　　“对不起，my lady”  
　　　Loki听到Thor对自己的称呼后伸腿踹了他一脚。该死的，竟然把我当女人！虽然一秒前正是她自己义正言辞又可怜兮兮的控诉对方没将自己当个女人来看。  
　　　Thor对Loki的这种小性子简直不能再了解了，Loki就是这样，看上去他总是挑剔，觉得这也不行那也不行，但实际上他这样也好那样也好，只要对方是Thor。其实就算Thor就这么把Loki操出了血，Loki第二天也并不会说什么，但Thor情愿温柔一些。于是他分开了Loki的腿，低下身子舔上了Loki的入口。  
　　　  
　　　Loki的嗓子里发出了一声闷闷的惊呼，Thor抬头发现她弓起了腰，一只手死死按在了嘴上，眼睛已经开始泛那种让人把持不住的泪光。Loki的另一只手有些急躁的向前乱摸，一把拽上了Thor的头发就想要把他拉开。但Loki的胳膊绵软无力，Thor看着对方那一副不堪承受的可怜神情，反而玩心大起。于是他更加用力的分开了Loki的腿将他固定的死死的，一边用舌头不停地刺着她的阴蒂。  
　　　这对于一个毫无经验的处子而言简直太过了。Loki可真的没有想到这一具未经开发使用的女人身子能敏感到这个地步，她现在已经几乎要哭出来了，而Thor只不过是用了一根舌头而已。Thor一边舔着她最敏感的核心，时不时还狠狠的吮上一口，一边他的胡茬就那么刮在Loki的入口周围，刺痒的感觉让她试图合上双腿逃离这堪称残忍的甜蜜折磨。但Thor才没那么轻易肯放过她。  
　　　“Thor——”Loki身子被Thor禁锢着根本动不了，只能用头蹭着身下的床单，并抓着Thor的肩膀的头发以试图将自己的注意力从下身可怕的感觉中分离出一点。她想让Thor停下来，但一方面她现在几乎难以开口，一方面也并不觉得Thor会听她的。  
　　　终于，当Loki觉得自己几乎就要这么高潮了的时候，Thor像是玩儿够了，他支起身子蹭了上来，吻了吻Loki。当Thor的舌头伸Loki嘴里时，Loki感到自己的下身抽搐了一下，难堪的咬了一口Thor的舌头权当泄愤。  
　　　Thor轻笑着从这个吻里脱了身，他一手抓住了Loki此时相当圆润饱满的胸脯，一手向Loki不时抽搐着的下身摸了过去，吻住了她另一侧的乳尖。Thor已经很久很久没有和女性上过床了，他几乎忘了自己当年是多么喜欢女性丰满而弹性十足的胸部。和Loki在一起之后他并没有为对方属于男性的坚实却平坦的胸肌感到过遗憾，但现下、对方柔软的胸部感觉实在是太棒了。Thor不由的加大了嘴上吮吸的力道，控制不住的用牙齿研磨Loki胸上敏感的皮肤，那只手也用力揉捏着以至于对方白皙的皮肤上当时就泛出了无法消退的红印。  
　　　Loki因为胸前的刺痛与快感的混合而仰起头深深吸了一口气，但这中途就变成了一个无声的呻吟——Thor的手指捅入了她的阴道。Thor的手指又粗又糙，上面带着常年握着兵器而形成的茧子。此时那个手指——Loki不知道是哪一根——就这么毫不留情的捅了进来。Loki感到对方指尖一寸寸挤开了她的小口，强烈的摩擦力带来了明显的痛感，Loki觉得自己可能 _ **又**_ 出血了。 _ **这可真的有点痛**_ 。  
　　　Thor感受到了Loki的僵硬，他有些抱歉，这可不是他的本意。他以为用手指开拓已经是足够温柔的待遇了，可是没想到Loki女性的身子这么紧并且娇嫩。他现在进也不是退也不是，就这么将手指停在了Loki的身体里，有些不知所措的胡乱吻着Loki的脸。  
　　　“Be gentle with me.”Loki泪光闪闪的说到。没办法，谁让她现在是个女人，还是个被用手操出了血的处子。Loki虽然觉得自己现在可真矫情，但也觉得理直气壮——要知道，她甚至还怀着孕呢！  
　　　Thor，说实话，这辈子破过的处可不少。谁让他是金宫里最炙手可热的王位继承人呢，几乎全国的女孩子都想爬上Thor的床，Thor甚至经常能遇上发育都没成熟的追求者。所以他可没少遇到过这种“处女危机”。很多时候，就算他做足了前戏，对方也不可避免的会受伤，而目前看来，Loki就是这种情况。  
　　　Thor安抚的吻着Loki的嘴，一边用手指浅浅的在对方阴道里面画着圈。刚等Loki僵硬的身子放松了下来，Thor就一手按住Loki的腰将自己早就完全勃起了的阴茎冲进了对方的身体里。  
　　　“啊——”Loki被这猛的一下子痛的几乎要背过气去，他双手死死撑在了Thor胸前，大口大口的喘着气，眼泪不可控制得流了一脸。“You bastard！”  
　　　还好，Thor进来了之后好像并没有打算动。他就这么停在Loki身体里，撑在Loki上方，关切的看着对方涌出来的眼泪，伸手抚着她因为哭泣而一抽一抽的肩膀。  
　　　“嘘……”Thor一边哄小孩儿似的拍着对方的肩膀，一边蹭着她的脸对着她说，“最初的一下子过了之后就好了，乖”  
　　　“乖你个头！”Loki一边哭着一边控诉，觉得委屈的要死，“你这个流氓，你就是这么温柔的吗！——”  
　　　Thor好笑的看着Loki哭的梨花带雨的还试图咒骂自己，却因为眼泪而显得力不从心。她的僵硬已经缓解了，Thor猜对方就只是心理委屈，并不是说身体上的疼痛有多么大不了的——他们可是神，这种撕裂伤缓解的挺快。于是他就慢慢的试着挺身，将自己更深的送进去。  
　　　“啊—！”Loki在Thor的动作下发出了一声尖叫。和刚刚出于疼痛的喊叫完全不一样，Loki现在发出的是那种高亢而黏腻的， _ **女人似**_ 的尖叫。  
　　　Thor乐了起来。他埋在对方最深处的阴茎就这么跟着他的笑声而震动起来，惹得Loki一下子瘫软在床上，被捂住了的嘴里还溢出来了几声黏腻的轻声呻吟。显然，她被Thor的动作取悦了，而且还舒服的不浅。  
　　　“你看，我说什么来着”Thor一边还在笑着，一边对Loki得意的说。没办法，Loki刚发出的那种尖叫实在太令人愉悦了，尤其是当发出这种少女般尖叫的人实际上是他结婚多年、精于性事的强悍丈夫之时——看Loki此时脸上的红晕就知道，她简直要因为自己刚才没出息的尖叫而羞愤致死。  
　　　Thor见对方已经彻底从最初的疼痛中缓了过来便大胆的开始了动作。现在没必要温柔了，他退出了一半又重重的插了回去，囊袋撞在Loki挺翘的屁股上发出了清脆的响声，Loki一边滑向床头一边惊喘着又叫出了声。她的乳房随着Thor的动作而一晃一晃的，脸颊上的红晕一直没有消散，反而蔓延到了全身都泛着粉红。Thor扣紧了Loki的腰，一口咬住了Loki的乳尖就开始更加用力的冲撞。  
　　　Loki被Thor弄得几乎喘不过气了。刚刚Thor的舌头就已经将她逼上了高潮的边缘，现在痛感一消散，快感累积的太过于迅猛了。很快Loki就觉得自己的小腹好像从内向外的被搅在了一起，随即她的阴道开始了一下一下拼命的吮吸收缩，而Thor的冲撞也被放大了不知道多少倍。这种插入原本就已经让Loki难以忍受了，而借着高潮放大的敏感体验，Loki不能控制的在Thor的顶撞中高声尖叫。这一次Thor没有闲心去嘲笑Loki的尖叫声了，他只是不断的发出低声嘶吼，好像是什么动物一样，咬着Loki的乳尖或者脖颈，打桩一样的死命顶弄着。  
　　　尽管困在了女性的身子里，Loki的记忆可并没有被折损分毫。她当然记得Thor是能够如何干上整整一夜，使自己把嗓子都喊哑了的——而那时她好歹算是个男性，至少她属于约顿人的双性身体有着不亚于任何男性的体力和强韧。但如今不同了，她真的就是个柔弱的女人，在Thor的不断进入下试图、却无法控制住自己高亢而黏腻的尖叫，眼泪一直流，抽噎的几乎不能够呼吸。  
　　　Thor注意到了Loki此时堪称痛苦的表情，他认得这个表情，每当Loki不能够承受过多的快感时，他都会是这个样子——眼睛半闭，大张着嘴，喘息或呻吟着，甚至是尖叫，眉头也会有些痛苦的皱着。但这时候Thor从来不会停下来，一方面是他的确停不下来；另一方面，他知道Loki不会真的希望他停下来的。  
　　　Loki从一个高潮中缓过来，又被Thor不知疲惫的顶弄硬生生逼上了第二个高潮。此时她已经叫不出声了，只能够像搁浅了的鱼似的无声的张着嘴，脖子时而仰起，露出她现在没有喉结的颈部曲线。终于，Thor一口咬上了她的脖子，这动作激的Loki浑身一紧，Thor在对方收缩的阴道内壁中射了出来，Loki的双手在他的背后抓出血痕。  
　　　等Thor从射精带来的眩晕中回过了神，来查看Loki时，她还沉浸在高潮余韵之中。她的头发又乱又湿，一绺一绺的黏在了她泛着潮红的脸颊和脖颈上，眼神涣散着，下身还时不时猛地一抽，整个人好像没有什么意识的摊在床褥之中，腿间还有一些血迹。  
　　　Thor盯着她看了好半天，Loki却只是一直一副半昏迷的样子。她嘴巴微张，亮晶晶的，Thor便伸头吻了上去。  
　　　Loki最开始完全没有反应。后来被Thor舔的好像终于活了过来，开始懒懒的舔着Thor的舌头，有一下没一下的搔弄着对方的上腭，手抵在Thor胸前，力量微不足道，却好像是在抗拒Thor的贴近一样。  
　　　Thor被Loki舔了没一会儿就再次起了反应，但是还没等他将手伸向她的身下，就被Loki握住了。细嫩的白手搭在了Thor蜜棕色的小臂上，甚至都不能够握住，Thor抬头看着Loki。  
　　　“我不行了……”Loki有些不自然的瞥了一眼Thor的胯下——她就知道！那锤子果然又立起来了，“我用嘴帮你好不好……”Loki说这话的表情简直称得上娇羞。  
　　　Loki说完没等Thor说话，就勉强撑起身子爬去了Thor胯下，伸出舌头舔了舔，露出一个略显挑剔的神情啧了啧嘴，然后还是将Thor整个含住了。Thor原本是要拒绝Loki的提议的，他也看的出来她今晚真的是累坏了，这对于一个处子而言的确有些过分。但当Loki含住了他的阴茎时，Thor根本不能够发出任何不是呻吟的声响——就这样吧，改天好好补偿她。  
　　　然而这种销魂的体验并没有持续多久，Loki的动作刚开始和从前一样娴熟，那条银舌头极具技巧的挑逗着他。而在Loki此时更小更红的嘴唇之下，这一幕比往日还更让Thor热血沸腾。但过了一会儿，Loki的速度就慢了下来。Thor还没来得及想对方是在玩儿什么新花样，就发现Loki彻底停了下来。Thor低头看Loki，这才发现Loki已经趴在床单上睡着了——嘴上还挂着亮晶晶的液体，可能是Thor的前液。  
　　　一股子愧疚和自责涌上了Thor心里。Loki累坏了，她现在可是位淑女，却被Thor像使用一个糙老爷们儿一样的操了一个晚上。Thor把Loki揽进怀里，对方只是迷迷糊糊的哼了两声，并没有醒过来，然后Thor就将她塞进了被子里，独自一人走去了浴室冲凉。  
　　　  
　　　第二天，Loki睁眼时已经日上三竿，腰部的酸痛让她立马就想起了前一个晚上的事儿。她掀开被子检查自己的身体——还是女人。那两个饱满的、原本白皙的乳房还好好的长在她的胸脯子上，而此时已经布满了红痕和紫青，甚至还依稀有不少牙印。Loki的脸腾地一下子就红了，天，她可真讨厌这份属于女孩子的莫名其妙的羞耻心。  
　　　Thor递上来一杯水，“你还好吗？”语气里有着明显的抱歉和关心。  
　　　Loki瞪了Thor一眼，并瞥了一眼Thor的胯下，还好，现在她还是安全的。  
　　　“等我恢复了魔力，我一定要把你变成个女人。”Loki开口说道，才发现自己的嗓子嘶哑的几乎出不了声，只能接过来Thor手中的水，咕咚咚的喝下了一整杯。  
　　　“然后我要上你。”Loki被水润过的声音稍微好了些，她信誓旦旦的宣布着说，浑身上下偷出来一股子势在必得的可爱气息。  
　　　“好好好，”Thor笑了。


End file.
